Propensa carnal
by Pink Ringo
Summary: Kakashi queria só sexo. Genma queria apenas desvirginar mais uma mulher.Yamato queria compromisso serio.Ino queria ter sexo fixo.Hinata esperava ansiosa para o dia que teria sua primeira vez. E Sakura queria que Kakashi parasse de lhe roubar beijos...
1. Eles só querem sexo!

**Disclaimer:**Os personagens e lugares citados não nos pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei, se fossem nossos passariam todos os capítulos descobrindos novas formas de sexo seguindo as instruções do Kama Sutra.

**Sumário:** Esse fic foi feito através de um joguinho de RPG via MSN. Esperam que se divirtam.

**Rate:** M, - por palavreado chulo ou considerado impróprio além das cenas picantes. Sendo mais direta... DA PUTARIA

* * *

**-**

**Propensa Carnal**

**-**

_Por Yuuki no Hana e Pink Ringo_

**-**

_**Capítulo I **- Eles só querem sexo!_

**Kakashi POV'S**

A boate estava lotada naquela noite, e não era para menos a maioria dos jounins haviam recebido uma merecida folga. Claro que eu e os meus amigos arranjamos uma boa forma de aproveitar esse pequeno momento de lazer. BEBIDA E SEXO! As duas melhores coisas da vida. - pelo menos eu e Genma achávamos isso e estávamos empenhados em fazer Yamato compartilhar da mesma idéia - Depois de arrastar Yamato a boate nosso próximo passo seria embebedá-lo. O que estava sendo uma tarefa bem difícil já que ele se mostrava um FDP puritano que não achava certo afundar-se a libertinagem. FODA-SE a libertinagem, era nosso momento de lazer, por que não extravasar?

- Não haja feito um padre virgem, beba logo a porra do sakê e transe com pelo menos duas mulheres - ouvi Genma dizer enquanto tentava fazer Yamato segurar um copinho de saque.

- Não! - disse Yamato recusando educado

- Yamato, é bom se divertir de vez em quando. - eu disse sorrindo malicioso dando um selinho na ruiva pendurada no meu pescoço. Ela seria meu sexo daquela noite.

A conversa teria continuado se minha atenção não tivesse sido tomada pela entrada de três jovens, as três mais tentadoras de toda a boate. Contudo uma em especial chamou minha atenção com o vestidinho branco e PECAMINOSO que vestia. Sakura estava linda e eu não conseguia tirar meus olhos de sua silhueta. Desde quando ela tinha seios daquele tamanho?E aquelas pernas da onde elas surgiram?

Está certo que já fazia um ano que eu tentava lhe roubar beijos, contudo eram apenas brincadeiras, e dessa vez eu estava tentado a tentar muito mais.

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

Porra nada melhor do que depois de um dia árduo de missões perigosas e difíceis relaxar em um pub com os companheiros. Kakashi era meu fiel companheiro de noitadas! Sempre topava tudo e a qualquer hora! Agora Yamato... Esse era minha decepção! Olha o tamanho e mal gosta de tomar um golinho de sakê! Mandei-o enfiar logo aquele sakê e pegar uma mulher pra transar! Não deixaria que esse quase virgem ficasse encalhado aquela noite! Desde que levara um fora da Shizune estava mais chato que o normal!

- Yamato! Se você não beber como homem e comer direito um fêmea como deve ser feito, vou achar que corta pro outro lado! – Provoquei para ver se assim ele parava com aquela viadagem!

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

Juro que só estava ali porque eles foram á minha casa me buscar e praticamente me arrastaram a força para aquele bar. Não gostava muito da vida noturna, preferia ficar em casa, lendo um bom livro e me preparando para a próxima missão. Estava meio derrotado, admito, estava achando que Shizune era a mulher certa! Que podíamos construir um futuro juntos, mas aí quando ia propor para ela, ela termina comigo! Olhei para a cara deles. Dois tarados cafajestes! Não levavam mulheres a sério e mesmo assim todas se jogavam aos seus pés! Estreitei meus olhos, é deve ser disso que as mulheres gostam. Dos cafajestes!

- É bonzinho só se fode! - Confiante estendi o copo de sakê e com um gole só virei-o fazendo uma careta no final.

* * *

**Ino POV'S**

Sim, era uma noite em que afundaríamos na vodka e quem sabe conseguíssemos um belo corpinho para uns malhos. Eu era viciada em sexo e na boa não tinha vergonha de admitir isso para minhas amigas, mas para os homens eu bancava a ninfeta inocentemente sedutora, isso até ficarmos em quatro paredes e eu os DEVORASSE. Mas naquela noite eu não estava tão preocupada onde minhas pernas estariam enroscadas.

Minha missão era fazer Hinata perder a virgindade. Fala sério, ela tinha vinte anos e só tinha beijado uma vez, isso por que Kiba tinha a agarrado. Mas como uma boa amiga eu apresentaria nossa virgenzinha ao mundo da libertinagem.

- Vamos Hinata, não é tão ruim assim. É só você entrar lá mexer os quadris e dar uns golinhos na vodka, e se aparecer alguém interessante quem sabe uns beijinhos. - disse eu tentando não assustá-la.

- I-ino-chan n-não sei se c-consigo. - disse ela corada sentindo-se constrangida com o decote obsceno que a fiz usar. Porra ela tinha seios enormes que mais parecia melões, podia usar isso a seu favor. Assim como eu usava minha bunda e Sakura usava as pernas esbeltas.

* * *

**Hinata POV'S**

Eu sentia-me no inferno. Os corpos com pouquíssimas roupas se chocando em uma dança que mais parecia um ritual de acasalamento, o cheiro de bebida que exalava das pessoas que pareciam cada vez mais empolgadas em sorver álcool. Por que eu estava ali afinal? Ah sim, minhas duas melhores amigas decidiram que estava na hora de eu perder a virgindade e resolveram me levar a uma boate. Céus como eu poderia pensar em perder minha virgindade ali? Elas estavam loucas!

-A-acho que e-esse decote e-está grande de mais! - eu disse ao notar um rapaz quase ir de encontro aos meus seios.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Gostava quando marcava com Ino de ir beber e dançar, era um momento nosso, onde nos sentíamos alegres e sensuais. Naquele dia ela me disse que não iríamos só nós, ela tinha planos maiores, e me falou que queria levar Hinata pro lado negro da força! Quase ri das palavras, fiquei apreensiva a princípio, mas depois concordei!

- Porquinha! Hinata não vai aceitar perder a virgindade com um desconhecido, mas concordo que essa noite acharemos pra ela um bofe bem lindo e gostoso! - Pisquei para a porquinha, pegando um vestido dela emprestado e fomos até a casa da Hinata, onde a vestimos e arrastamos ela dali, dizendo a Hiashi-sama que iríamos jantar e ela dormiria em minha casa.

Chegamos no pub. Lotado por sinal! Dia de folga aquilo ficava insuportavelmente cheio, afinal um ninja não tinha muitos dias par descansar, e quando tinha, o aproveitava. Puxei as meninas para o bar e pisquei para Ino, pois tivemos a mesma idéia.

- Uma dose de sakê pra começar Hinata! Eu pago - Pedimos três doses e colocamos o copo na frente dela

Ela nos olhou assustada mas fizemos ela beber. Foi engraçado vê-la tossindo muito e ficar vermelha devido a bebida de gosto forte.

- Meninas... Como vocês conseguem beber isso?? - Ela nos perguntou completamente encabulada, e ainda recuperando o ar devido ao acesso de tosse.

Eu e Ino ríamos da situação engraçada, mas nem percebemos que o barman também ria. Ele falou:

- Primeira vez? - Olhou-a com um sorriso de canto. Ela lhe acenou com a cabeça. - Tome outra... Pra comemorar! - E colocou mais uma dose em sua frente. - Por conta da casa!

Gritamos excitadas com a idéia de estar vendo Hinata se soltando. Ela bebeu e teve outro acesso de tosse, a puxamos para a pista de dança, nenhum outro lugar era melhor pra se achar um paquera do que no meio do tumulto!

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Eu me esqueci de Yamato que naquele momento entrava em uma discussão com Genma sobre o tema: Sexo banal e a forma cretina que eu e Genma tratávamos as mulheres. Meus olhos vidrados em Sakura, que acompanhada das amigas bebiam no bar do outro lado da boate, oposto ao que eu estava. Ignorei os beijos da ruiva sexy em meu pescoço e virei de uma só vez o copo quando Sakura se esgueirou para a pista com as amigas.

Eu olhava as pernas torneadas se movendo sensuais fazendo o vestido branco e nada inocente se levantar com os movimentos. QUE LOUCURA ERA AQUELA MULHER. Foi então que me assustei. Mulher? Desde quando eu a via como uma mulher? Ela era a minha menina. Os corpos das três jovens moviam-se sensuais, Hinata de forma mais tímida e Ino de forma loucamente indecente, mas ainda sim sensual.

Segurei a respiração quando Ino e Sakura desceram até o chão em seus vestidos curtinhos. Praticamente toda a boate parou para olhar o passo ousado.

Eu sorri malicioso e novamente virei o sakê de uma vez. Minha menininha tinha se tornado TENTADORA.

- Sabe Yamato acho que precisa de uma mulher como aquela. - disse malicioso apontando para o corpo de Ino se remexendo na pista com o vestidinho vermelho.

- Ah? - Yamato cortou a discussão com Genma para olhar para onde eu apontava. Ficou encabulado ao mirar o corpo apetitoso da loira. - Uma criança Kakashi? Pelo amor de Deus.

- Criança? Onde? Você não enxerga aquele par de seios fartos? - Genma disse olhando também para as três jovens, embora o par de seios que olhasse fosse de Hinata. - Hey aquela é a Hyuuga do "hímen impenetrável"?

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

Conseguimos fazê-lo virar finalmente o maldito copo! Pra quê! Começou a nos dar um sermão do quanto éramos boêmios e libertinos, que tratávamos mulheres como se elas não fossem especiais e bla bla bla... Yamato as vezes era insuportável!

- Yamato... Me faz um favor?! Bebe mais! - Empurrei mais sakê para ele, talvez com mais alguns copos ele ficasse mais interessante!

Kakashi nos chamou a atenção, comentando que Yamato deveria pegar Ino, "a ninfeta insaciável"! Seria uma boa! Talvez aquela loirassa desse um jeito nesse certinho. Aquela mulher era um vulcão na cama, um espetáculo, e aquela bunda nossa, adorava comê-la de quatro!

- Criança Yamato?! Talvez ela seja mais crescida que você homem! - Sorri sarcástico para ele.

Olhei novamente para a pista, mas o que me chamou a atenção daquela vez não foi Ino e Sakura que rebolavam espetacurlamente até o chão, mas sim um par de seios fartos e apetitosos que mexiam timidamente na minha frente, era Hyuuga do "hímem impenetrável". Hummm interessante... Estou louco para mudar esse apelido!

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

Bebi como eles me pediam, eram terrivelmente persuasivos às vezes! Não consegui controlar meu gênio e comecei a dizer tudo o que eles mereciam! Que eles não davam valor a uma mulher, que eles um dia iam se apaixonar e iam ser desprezados e pisados como eles faziam com elas! E o Genma era o mais irresponsável, virava os olhos para tudo o que eu falava e ainda me mandava beber mais!

Apontaram-me Ino na pista de dança, corei vendo aquela bunda rebolando sensualmente, aquela visão faria meu corpo acender, mas isso seria constrangedor ali. Ralhei com Kakashi, tentando disfarçar meu constrangimento, contudo ele e Genma eram incorrigíveis e nem meninas mais novas eles davam folga!

- Vocês não têm vergonha?! Nós as vimos como genins! - Tentei recriminá-los evitando voltar a olhar pra pista.

* * *

**Ino POV'S**

Eu e Sakura sempre dávamos nosso showzinho à parte, éramos excelentes dançarinas e quando queríamos conseguíamos ter todos os olhares masculinos que queríamos. Na verdade gostávamos de brincar, atiçar os homens e depois lhes dar o fora algo como: "Esse corpinho gostoso você só vai ficar olhando".

As vezes quando aparecia algo interessante como Genma " O cachorrão extragrande" era impossívelde se dispensar. Olhei por toda boate sorrateiramente e então encontrei um trio em potencial. Genma "O cachorrão extragrande", Kakashi "Putão da meia noite" e Yamato o homem que eu ainda não tive o prazer de enroscar minhas pernas. Gritei para as meninas de modo eufórico, o som alto permitiu que apenas elas escutassem.

- Achei nossos alvos em potencial! - e então com um movimento de cabeça indiquei os homens mais sexys da boate.

* * *

**Hinata POV'S**

Oh meu deus meu corpo estava pelando, e aquele decote que ia até meus pés parecia muito pequeno para toda aquela calor. O que tinha naquela bebida além de álcool afinal? Um pedacinho do inferno provavelmente. Tímida eu comecei a dançar, até que era gostoso a batida da música. Eu corei violentamente quando vi Sakura e Ino descerem até o chão, elas era tão sedutoras, eu queria saber dançar assim.

Elas chamaram a atenção da boate toda. Teve um rapaz que caiu no chão distraído quando as viu fazer o movimento fatal. Então eu ouvi Ino nos dizendo algo sobre Alvos em potencial. Virei para onde ela apontava e quase tive um treco. Lá estavam os homens mais cobiçados de Konoha, os que tinham a fama de bons de cama e eu não me imaginei conseguindo seduzir um homem como aquele. OH MEU DEUS E O CALOR QUE NÃO DESAPARECIA!

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Dançávamos até o chão como sempre fazíamos, tentamos arrastar Hinata também, mas ela estava muito reprimida ainda, e ficou dançando timidamente, tudo bem uma hora a gente pegava mais drinks e ela se soltaria mais. Os olhares sobre nós eram engraçados, mas tinha certeza que a maioria era pra Ino, ela tinha uma sensualidade natural, que nenhum homem até hoje conseguiu resistir, eu apenas embarcava na onda, curtindo a brincadeira de "seduzir e dispensar". Ela nos falou de "alvos" logo segui para onde seu dedo apontava e vi a mesa com meu ex-sensei, yamato-senpai e Genma, "o cachorrão".

- Ino! Não podemos aqueles! Não vou empurrar a Hina-chan pra nenhum dos dois homens mais tarados e cafajestes que conheço! - Ralhei com ela.

Ela pareceu não me dar muita atenção, mas eu bati o pé e disse que não ia incentivar aquilo.

- Eles são lindos porquinha, mas a Hina-chan não precisa de um tarado que a devore só com o olhar! Acharemos um menos cafajeste para ela!

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

O comentário de Yamato sobre o fato de a termos vistos como genins- resumindo: crescer - me deixou paralisado com a idéia de cortejá-las por um segundo. Mas apenas isso UM SEGUNDO. Pelo amor de Deus, elas nem de longe pareciam aquelas menininhas sem curvas que ficavam pelos cantos sonhando com um grande amor, elas agora eram MULHERES e daquelas que qualquer homem gostaria de ter na cama em um foda alucinante.

Empurrei a ruiva em meu pescoço com delicadeza, mostrando que eu não estava mais interessado e disse dando de ombros.

-Elas cresceram, é fácil notar isso pelo belo conjunto de seios, pernas e bunda que elas têm . - às vezes eu conseguia ser mais cretino que Genma. - Vamos Yamato, Ino é realmente boa, e você está precisando de uma boa transa para sair dessa foça!

- A quanto tempo você não transa? Esse seu mau humor dos infernos faz parecer que você está na seca há dez anos. - disse Genma exagerado.

Ele era do tipo que tinha que ter uma mulher esquentando sua cama todos os dias. Nem eu era tão obcecado por sexo. Até mesmo as inimigas ele dava um jeito de comer antes de eliminar.

Foi então que notei que as jovens pararam de dançar e estavam entretidas em uma conversa. Os olhares verdes de Sakura pareciam indignados. Maldito vestidinho branco, malditas pernas a mostra. Por que ela tinha que sair tão indecente daquele jeito? Eu pensei fincando meus pés no chão para não ir lá e insinuar que queria rasgar aquele vestido branco e deixá-la nua.

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

- Qual é Yamato! Nem parece que você gosta de mulher! Olhe pra elas! São gostosas pra caralho! - Yamato era nosso amigo há anos, conhecíamos aquela pessoa muito bem, ele não sabia disfarçar nada!

Eu o vi ficar interessado na gostosa da Ino e agora que vira que ele gostara do que tinha visto eu o atormentaria até que desse um bom trato naquela mulher! Ou não né! Talvez Ino que desse um bom trato nele... Ri sarcástico com meus pensamentos...

- Ou você vai la falar com a gostosa ou eu vou trazê-la aqui Você escolhe! - Disse serio para ele, dando o ultimato.

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

- Será que você não conseguem pensar em outra coisa que não seja sexo por Kami!?! – Perguntei abismado pra ele.

Genma e Kakashi eram meus melhores amigos, mas eram dois tarados inveterados! Às vezes pensava como conseguíamos ser amigos.

- Genma, não ouse falar com aquela menina com intenções tão... tão... tão... Perversas! - Briguei com ele, mesmo sabendo que não estava sendo tão amedrontador quanto queria ser.

* * *

**Ino POV'S**

Sakura tinha que ser tãoooooooo racional e estragar a super transa que eu estava arranjando para Hinata. Fala serio, está certo que eles não prestavam - pelo menos Kakashi e Genma - mas Hinata pelo menos não poderia reclamar pela falta de orgasmo em sua primeira noite de sexo, por que qualquer um daqueles shinobis sexys e mais velhos - e muitooooooo experientes- a faria gemer até perder a voz. Olhei pra Sakura e disse não dando muita bola.

-Ela vai ter a melhor noite de sexo da vida dela. Pode apostar que nenhum de nossos amiguinhos da mesma idade teria um pênis tão bom em dar orgasmos como o daqueles três!

Ok eu havia pegado pesado no vocabulário e Hinata estava quase desmaiando.

* * *

**Hinata POV'S**

OH MEU DEUS MEU CORPO ESTAVA QUEIMANDO. Comecei a entrar em desespero, acho que eu não devia ter bebido. Aquela discussão de Sakura com Ino sobre com quem eu deveria transar não contribuía, eu estava tão desconfortável. Quase desmaiei quando ouvi Ino falar sobre a anatomia masculina. Sorte que Sakura me segurou. Olhei para os três homens que tinham notado nossa presença. É eu estava perdida!

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Ino às vezes era um perva incorrigível! Só porque a primeira vez dela, não foi a melhor de todas, e que só salvou porque ela se descobriu extremamente sensível a ter orgasmos com facilidade, ela queria empurrar um homem cafajeste para a Hinata.

- Por Kami Ino! Hinata não toparia uma transa hoje você sabe disso, a missão seria arranjar uma paquera, para algo futuro! Você sabe que se jogássemos a Hina-chan pra algum deles eles iriam querer levar ela pra cama HOJE!

- Sakura você é uma chata às vezes! Vamos deixar a Hinata decidir então! Você quer algum deles Hinata?! - Ela praticamente obrigou a Hinata olhar pra ela e perguntou veemente para a morena aquilo.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Se tratando de Yamato se não for na ignorância ele sempre será o santo. Na verdade é até bom, ele é a voz da consciência dos dois amigos putões e incorrigíveis que ele teve o azar de ser obrigado a aturar desde a adolescência. - naquela época foi pior, eu e Genma levamos o coitado a um puteiro para perder a virgindade aos 14 anos. – Então, concordando com o Genma, não só por que eu estava louco para ver Ino "estuprando" Yamato mas também para me aproximar das três ovelhinhas apetitosas eu disse maliciosamente:

-Genma está na hora de nós apresentar Ino " ninfeta insaciável" ao nosso amigo carente!

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

- Concordo Kakashi! - Sorri de canto. - Bom Yamato se você não quer ir até ela, a traremos aqui até você! - Levantei-me e fui junto de Kakashi até onde nossos alvos estavam juntos.

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

- Matte! - Tentei impedí-los, mas eles já tinham saído antes que eu pudesse fazer algo a mais!

O que vou fazer?! Que vergonha!

* * *

**Ino POV'S**

Enquanto eu esperava uma resposta de Hinata que não demoraria muito a desmaiar fomos interrompidas por duas figuras masculinas de tirar o fôlego. Genma e Kakashi se aproximaram de nós, o sorriso : "au au eu mordo" de Genma que parecia interessado no decote de Hinata e Kakashi que estava vidrado em tentar enxergar por trás do vestido de Sakura. Impressão minha ou eu estava sobrando?

Olhei para o bar e lá estava Yamato vermelho com as mãos no rosto. huhuhu era tão fofo o jeito envergonhado dele. Os puritanos sempre eram um vulcão na cama, bastava saber acordá-lo da forma certa.

- Yooo meninas! - Genma deu um beijo na bochecha de cada uma fazendo questão de dar um mais demorado em Hinata que corou violentamente - O que as trás aqui? Espero que os mesmo que nós, um pouco de "relaxamento".

- Queremos desestressar. - eu disse ocultando o fato que a intenção era desvirginar Hinata. Quase perguntei a Genma: "Estaria interessado?" Mas me segurei.

* * *

**Hinata POV'S**

Eu não pensei que eles fossem vir até nós e realmente minhas pernas começaram a tremer. Yamato continuou sentado, acho que estava com tanta vergonha quanto eu. Então aconteceu, Genma e Kakashi se aproximaram de forma sedutora e com sorrisos que denunciavam segundas intenções. Eu senti que ia explodir quando Genma me beijou na face. Permaneci calada. Se eu falasse gaguejaria.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Kakashi e Genma se aproximaram e isso não ajudou em nada! Cumprimentamos-nos cordialmente e eu vi o beijo estalado que Genma deu na bochecha de Hinata e o encarei feio. Não deixaria minha amiga ser uma presa fácil para aquele conquistadorzinho barato!

- Kakashi! Genma! Konbawa! - Cumprimentei-os com meu melhor sorriso amarelo e tentei voltar a dançar, mesmo estando constrangida com a presença deles, pois já percebera que Genma estava ali pra aliciar minha amiga.

Kakashi deveria estar ali por perto pra conseguir a dele na pista, ou pra me distrair enquanto Genma a seduzia! Mas se ele achava que ia conseguir essa tarefa facilmente estava muito enganado!

Eu protegeria minha amiga das garras deles!

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Claro que eu não poderia esperar outra coisa de Sakura, eu conhecia aquele brilho nos olhos dela de que a qualquer momento ela ia abrir um buraco no chão com seus punhos nada delicados. Eu é que não queria estar na pele de Genma, talvez a melhor opção fosse ele manter o pau dentro das calças, pelo menos perto de Hinata.

Sorri para Ino que parecia interessada em Yamato, então sussurrei no ouvidoda loira olhando para que Genma parasse de babar nos peitos de Hinata e me ajudasse.

- Sabe Ino, Yamato disse que queria te pagar um drink, mas ele é tímido de mais para vir pessoalmente. - eu tinha uma mente maquiavélica.

Olhei Sakura dançar pelos cantos dos olhos. Assim que eu arranjasse a transa de Yamato minha ex-aluna que me aguardasse. Eu ia passar a mãos naquelas pernas, nem que fosse a última coisa que eu fizesse naquela noite.

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

A Hyuuga era muito gostosa! Céus como não tinha percebido aquele corpo lindo e intocado dando sopa por aí?! Acho que é porque ela sempre andava com roupas puritanas demais, e agora estava ali, usando aquelas roupas ousadas, que marcavam suas curvas e deixavam seus peitos fartos evidenciados naquele decote!

A Sakura me encarava com uma expressão assassina, enquanto A Hyuuga estava tímida sem saber o que falar.

- Gostaria de um drink Hinata-chan? - Convidei-a querendo tirar ela de perto da Sakura, ela parecia querer me dar um soco a qualquer segundo!

- Mas nem pensar que você vai ficar sozinho com a Hinata! - Sakura rosnou no meu ouvido e eu só consegui revirar os olhos, ela realmente quando queria virava uma empaca-foda. Literalmente!

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

Estava quase saindo de fininho, antes que eles voltassem para a mesa, mas antes que pudesse levantar, a loira espetacular sentou do meu lado e me deu um sorriso desconcertante

- Olá Yamato-senpai! Não quer me pagar um drink? - Ela me sorriu provocativa.

Eu não consegui controlar o arrepio que senti com sua voz sexy, engoli em seco. Estava nervoso. Agora que ela estava ali, não poderia dispensá-la! Genma e Kakashi nunca mais me deixariam em paz se eu fizesse isso!

- Cla... Claro! - Gaguejei a princípio, tossindo levemente me recuperei - O que gostaria de beber Ino-san?

* * *

**Ino POV'S**

Eu tenho preferências por homens tímidos, talvez seja por isso que eu tenha desvirginado o Kazekage em uma das minhas visitas a Suna e meu melhor amigo Shikamaru. Mas claro que apesar de Yamato ser o estilo de homem que eu gosto com toda aquela timidez eu não podia me esquecer que ele não era um virgem, pelo contrário, era um homem mais velho e era esse fato que me deixava ainda mais excitada.

Foi então que veio em minha mente como seria o seu "tamanho". Quero dizer eu também tenho preferência pelos extragrandes. Para mim tamanho é documento. Olhei sorrateiramente para sua calça e então sorri sedutora para ele.

- Que tal um vinho. Doce de preferência. - passei minha língua nos lábios e modo sensual sem tirar meus olhos da imagem dele.

* * *

**Hinata POV'S**

Genma educado me ofereceu um drink, acho que eu teria que recusar, pois mais uma dose de álcool e eu não sabia mais quanto meu corpo poderia queimar. E isso era perigoso. Sorri tímida e recusei sendo o mais polida sem querer ofendê-lo

-Genma-sama, acho que já bebi de mais por hoje.

Sakura então começou a me defender. Ela sabia muito melhor do que eu quais eram as intenções de Genma. Olhei dela para o homem que me cortejava. Eu realmente estava apreensiva em ficar com ele sozinha.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Ele revirou os olhos para mim e eu fiquei com vontade de fazê-lo engolir a força aquele ar de triunfante dele. Pelo menos Hinata era uma pessoa sensata e recusou educadamente a proposta dele, aí foi a minha vez de sorrir triunfante!

Ino já havia saído dali, foi seduzir Yamato, ela não perdia tempo a porquinha! Queria ter os três na lista! Já tinha Kakashi e Genma, só faltava o Yamato, era uma pervertida mesmo! Sorri de canto e voltei a dançar despreocupadamente ignorando os homens que ainda nos cercavam.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Claro que Genma teria levado um soco mortal de Sakura se Hinata não fosse tão sensata de recusar as investida de Genma. Mas bom, não se pode ter todas as mulheres e o "hímen" da Hyuuga estava entre as coisas que o Genma não iria provar. Sorri debochado para meu amigo. É, essa ele não comia! Então minha atenção voltou-se para Sakura que dançava. Me aproximei dela e delicado sem parecer muitoousado puxei sua cintura e a aproximei de mim. Eu tinha que ir com calma ou eu que levaria um soco.

-Está linda essa noite Sakura. - sorri e então complementei - quem diria que minha aluna ficaria tão atraente.

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

A Hyuuga me cortando e a Sakura me ameaçando não eram muito estimulantes! Mas desistir fácil era algo que não estava em meu vocabulário!

- Vamos dançar então Hinata-chan? - Sorri-lhe galanteador.

Ia andando em sua direção, aos poucos fazendo-a andar para trás se afastando da Sakura. Teria mais chances longe daquela raivosa!

- Eu... Eu... Eu não sei Genma-sama... - Ela ruborizou, mas continuou andando para trás sem, realmente, fugir de mim.

- Oras Hinata... Que mal há em dançar um pouco? - Insisti sedutor.

- Não deve ter problema numa dança né... - Ela me olhou corada, mas começou a dançar timidamente, já era um começo.

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

Por Kami, ela de jeito nenhum era uma criança! Não sei se era intencional, mas ela era pecaminosamente sedutora.

- Vou buscar nossos vinhos! - Me levantei de súbito, sem encará-la mais, com medo de ter reações que não conseguiria esconder.

Fui até o bar e pedi duas taças de vinho. Arrisquei dar uma espiada para a mesa e ela me encarava com aquele olhar charmoso e um sorriso nos lábios. O que eu faço?!

Voltei para a mesa e entreguei-lhe o vinho.

- Espero que goste, esse é o meu favorito. - Tentei puxar assunto

* * *

**Ino POV'S**

Ele era tão galante, quer dizer a maioria dos homens já teria pegado nas minhas coxas descobertas e apalpado, mas Yamato era cavaleiro. Ele trouxe nossos vinhos e disse que era o favorito dele. Tomei um gole passando minha língua pelos meus lábios tentando buscar o gosto do vinho neles. E então eu disse rouca.

- Delicioso! Tem muito bom gosto. - esbarrei minha perna "sem querer" na dele e arregalei os olhos bancando a inocente. - Ohhhh desculpe!

* * *

**Hinata POV'S**

Dançar não tinha problemas não é mesmo? Mas céus, Genma dançava terrivelmente sexy, até eu tinha que admitir e ele estava se aproximando cada vez mais do meu corpo me deixando constrangida. Dessa vez eu sabia que o calor que se apoderava do meu corpo não tinha nada haver com a bebida. Suspirei quando uma das mãos dele pousou em minha cintura. Minha cabeça entrou em orbita quando ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

-Grudadinho é mais gostoso. - É realmente era mais gostoso eu tinha que admitir. E foi ai que eu comecei a ficar tonta. Acho que vou desmaiar!

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

- Kakashi! Não me assuste assim! - Levei um susto com ele segurando minha cintura por trás.

Ele disse que eu estava linda e que tinha ficado atraente. Oras Kakashi estava mesmo disposto a me distrair para que o amigo conseguisse o que queria né! Péssima tática Kakashi! Sou imune ao seu charme, sorri sarcástica antes de dizer:

- Kakashi você já foi mais criativo nas suas abordagens! - Zombei dele. - Pode ir atrás de alguma conquista querido! Não vou desistir de espiar o Genma!

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Ela zombou do meu elogio. Mas que rosa espinhosa eu fui arranjar. Eu ri em meu íntimo, ela achava que eu estava lá tentando distraí-la para Genma e seu pênis errante partir pro ataque. Tão inocente, eu estava ali a cortejando com interesses maior, do tipo eu e ela nus em uma cama. Puxei-a pra mais perto e sussurrei em seu ouvido dissipando minha voz delicada e passando para um timbremais charmoso.

- Você é muio bobinha Sakura, acha que eu estou aqui tentando te distrair? - radiei ela de forma que a deixasse de costas para Genma e a Hyuuga e colei nossos corpos passando minhas mãos nas costas esguias.

O tecido fino do vestido era irritante, mas meus planos era que não tivesse tecido nenhum ali até o final da noite

- Digamos que se eu soubesse que tina pernas tão bonitas antes eu teria tentado te abordar antes. - disse por fim lhe beijando o pescoço

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

Eu estava me aproximando com jeito. Anos de bagagem me ensinaram como agir com cada tipo de mulher e a Hyuuga do "hímen impenetrável" me dizia que eu tinha que ir com calma, comendo pelas beiradas até chegar ao prato principal!

Abracei-a, colocando minhas mãos em sua cintura a trazendo mais para perto de mim, grudando nossos corpos. Pude sentir por um momento seus seios pressionando meu peitoral e meu amiguinho reagiu ao ato. Delícia! Porém, não consegui curtir muito isso. De repente ela ficou mole em meus braços.

- Hinata? - A chamei. Não havendo resposta a sacudi levemente, chamando de novo, um pouco mais alto. - Hinata?!

Mais que porra é essa?! Ela havia desmaiado!

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

Nossa tudo que ela fazia remetia a sensualidade. Estava realmente ficando constrangedor para mim. Senti suas pernas esbarrando sensualmente nas minhas, e isso foi o ápice para meu membro despertar de vez! Oh tomara que ela não perceba! Seria tão vergonhoso!

- Não tem problema Ino-san... - Respondia as suas desculpas tentando esconder minha timidez.

Não estava sabendo como agir! Acho que os caros têm razão! Faz muito tempo que não paquero, acho que perdi a prática!

* * *

**Ino POV'S**

Eu era realmente experiente no ramo paquerar, acho que não tinha um final de semana que eu não flertava, só para me distrair. Bom estava tudo dando certo, meus joguinhos de sedução estavam surtindo efeito. Tive que virar o vinho de uma vez quando notei certo volume na calça de Yamato - minha boca ficou seca de desejo - por mais que estivesse escuro eu estava perto o suficiente para visualizaraquele pedaço de carne chamando por mim. Aproximei com minha taça e me acomodei no meio de suas pernas ficando em pé, enquanto ele ainda estava sentado no banquinho. Mostrei a taça vazia em um gesto para que ele enchesse. Então perguntei deixando um de meus dedos fazer movimentos circulares sobre sua coxa.

- Ah que devo sua presença nessa boate. Digamos que seja raro vc aparecer nesse tipo de lugar.

* * *

**Hinata POV'S**

Foi em segundos, tudo ficou escuro e meu corpo mole. A única imagem que me lembro é do sorriso sedutor de Genma antes de eu desmaiar.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Ele me virou para ele e eu me assustei com o gesto. Kakashi ha algum tempo começara a me infernizar e do nada me roubava beijos rápidos, mas nunca agira sedutoramente como estava agora.

Fiquei assustada, mas logo seu comentário sacana me fez acordar para a realidade.

- Oras Kakashi! Esta muito engraçadinho hoje hein! - brinquei, ele só pode ter acordado e pensado "vou infernizar a Sakura hoje!" - Mas me respeite seu garanhão! Não sou pro teu bico! - Sorri divertida para ele

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Acho que passei tempo de mais "brincando" com minha ex-aluna e agora ela não levava minhas cantadas a sério. Isso realmente não fazia bom para o meu ego. Ela brincou com meus elogios enquanto eu ainda segurava sua cintura, será que seu apertasse seu traseiro ela perceberia que eu estava falando sério?

Não, era capaz de eu perder os dentes. Foi então que notei uma aglomeração se afastar em um círculo, deixando Genma desesperado com uma desmaiada Hinata nos braços.

É para alguns a noite tinha acabado. Sakura notando a amiga desfalecida se afastou e mim tão rápido que não pude me despedir do calor de sua pele. E eu achando que teria uma boa noite de sexo com ela. Suspirei cansado odiando Genma!

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

Cacete o que eu faço?!?! O que eu faço?!? Ela amoleceu em meus braços feito uma boneca de pano e as pessoas ao nosso redor perceberam e abriram uma roda ao nosso redor! E isso só piorou as coisas porque eu não sabia o que fazer! E pra piorar tudo, completar o desastre que se tornara a noite Sakura apareceu do meu lado e num rompante furioso pegou Hinata dos meus braços e falou:

- Eu não mandei você manter seu pênis dentro das calças imbecil?! - Ótimo! Pensei raivoso, agora todos iam achar que eu tinha molestado a Hyuuga!

- Eu não fiz nada com ela Sakura! Apenas a abracei e la desmaiou! - Me defendi de sua agressividade

Ela apenas me olhou atravessado pegou Hinata no colo e saiu da multidão e do bar. Ótimo! Noite perdida! Sem paquera, sem sexo e com minha imagem completamente destruída!

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

Eu dei minha taça quase intocada para ela absorto, tentando ignorar o carinho em minhas pernas.

- Kakashi e Genma me arrastaram... Disseram que eu não estava me divetindo muito! - Na verdade eu não me divertia nada desde que levara o fora! É eu devo estar um porre!

- E você Ino-san? Vem sempre aqui?! - Cacete! "Vem sempre aqui?!" Que abordagem horrível!

Me senti com 15 anos de idade! Agor ela iria achar que eu era horrível em paquerar!

* * *

**Ino POV'S**

Claro que aqueles dois depravados tinham arrastado Yamato para aquela boate, um homem como ele não era um freqüentador árduo de lugares que resultavam no final da noite em orgia. Fazia tempo que eu não transava com um homem descente, acho que por isso estava tão empenhada em fazer aquela tora no meio das pernas dele crescer ainda mais. Sorri mentindo descaradamente, não queria que ele pensasse que eu era uma vadia.

- Às vezes! Não muito. - eu ia todo minha folga, mas ele não precisava saber.

Foi então que a movimentação acabou com o meu flerte. Eu vi Sakura saindo furiosa da boate com Hinata nos braços. Será que a Hyuuga tinha desmaiado quando viu Genma e seu componente extragrande no meio das pernas? Ah sim era a cara de Hinata desmaiar por algo desse tipo. Ok eu não era uma amiga cretina e então juntando todas minhas forças eu me despedi desanimada do que poderia ser minha transa.

-Yama - disse íntima - eu, bom parece que minha amiga passou mal, preciso levá-la para casa, sabe que Hiashi é capaz de nunca mais deixar a pobre da Hinata sair. - peguei um pedaço de papel e escrevi meu telefone e entreguei para ele. - Me ligue!

Frustrada saí em direção as minhas duas amigas. Arg, eu queria tanto ter transado!

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Kakashi estava estranho, mas antes que pudesse manifestar alguma coisa vi uma movimentação atrás de mim, olhei e vi, Genma apavorado com Hinata molenga feito uma boneca nos seus lábios!

Aquele pervertido! Eu falei pra ele ficar longe!

Fui que nem uma bala até eles e tomei minha amiga de seus braços ofendendo-o. Estava uma fera com ele! Tentei reanimá-la, mas o calor e a multidão não deviam ajudar, peguei-a no colo com facilidade e a tirei dali, sem nem ao menos olhar para Genma.

Passei por Ino, ela parecia entretida com a Yamato-senpai, mas não tive tempo de avisar-lhe nada. Saí do pub, e felizmente ela veio atrás de mim!

- Sakura! Espere! - Ela me alcançou esbaforida. - O que aconteceu?!

- Desmaiou nos braços do Genma! - Sibilei aquelas palavras. Não podia levá-la desmaia para sua casa, então passei no hospital e com um pouco de héter a acordei

* * *

**Hinata POV'S**

Estava meio tonta quando recobrei os sentidos. Abri os olhos bem devagar vendo minhas duas amigas em minha frente então eu corei. Tinha sido tão idiota. Que tipo de pessoa desmaia com uma dança? Então eu disse chorosa.

- A noite foi um fracasso.

* * *

**Ino POV'S **

É realmente a noite havia sido um fracasso. O máximo que conseguiu foi encostar as pernas na do Yamato. ARG... Noite terminada sem Sexo. Como odiava isso.

-É realmente foi um fracasso. - deixou-se cair na cadeira cansada.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

E eu que queria dançar até meus pés não se agüentarem mais! Mal é meia noite! Que saco!

- Foi... - Concordei com um suspiro infantil. - Mas não fique triste Hina-chan! Ainda teremos outras noites para nos divertir! - Animei-a vendo seu rosto aflito.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Andei até Yamato que estava com uma cara de idiota. Não entendia por que tanta felicidade já que todos nós estávamos terminando a noite sem as três garotas mais gostosas da boate. - olhei para Genma que parecia Puto da vida, era melhor não falar com ele - sentando-me no banquinho e pedindo o sakê mais forte eu virei de uma vez e praguejei.

- Noite dos infernos!

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

- Nem me fale! Nunca passei por isso! Me senti um idiota! Pior noite da minha vida! - Virei o Sakê que estava na minha frente. Não diminuindo ainda minha raiva e frustração - Que cara de idiota é essa Yamato?! - Perguntei ácido.

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

- Foi mal se a noite de você foi ruim, mas a minha foi ótima! - mostrei o guardanapo com o telefone. - Ela me deu o telefone dela! - Sorri triunfante perante a cara de besta dos dois. - Boa noite para os dois! - Virei meu copo de vinho e saí do bar com um sorriso de canto no rosto que a muito não exibia!

**CONTINUA...**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**N/A: XD gente esse não é um fic comum, ele na verdade é um RPG que titia Pink jogou com Yuuki e achamos tão engraçados que decidimos postar apenas para fazer a galera rir. Tem a continuação e logo postarei. ( XD para os leitores vere o que eu fico fazendo no msn hahaha)**

**Bom kissus e espero reviews mesmo que seja um RPG.**


	2. Hamburguer com batata frita

**Disclaimer:**Os personagens e lugares citados não nos pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei, se fossem nossos passariam todos os capítulos descobrindos novas formas de sexo seguindo as instruções do Kama Sutra.

**Sumário:** Esse fic foi feito através de um joguinho de RPG via MSN. Esperam que se divirtam.

**Rate:** M, - por palavreado chulo ou considerado impróprio além das cenas picantes. Sendo mais direta... DA PUTARIA

* * *

**-**

**Propensa Carnal**

**-**

_Por Yuuki no Hana e Pink Ringo_

**-**

**Capítulo II:** Hambúrguer com Batata Frita!

**Yamato ****POV'S**

Dois dias se passaram desde a ida ao pub. Kakashi e Genma não vieram me importunar mais para que eu os acompanha-se nas farras deles, melhor assim. Eu olhava atentamente para o pedaço de guardanapo na minha mesinha de centro. Estava encabulado. Acho que estou desacostumado, talvez seja por isso que a Shizune me deu um fora... Pensei frustrado. Quer saber?! FODA-SE não tenho nada a perder mesmo!

Peguei o telefone e o papel e comecei a discar os números, desliguei ao primeiro toque. E se ela estivesse bêbada e não se lembrasse? Calma, tenho que pensar primeiro!

Ahhhhhhh la vai, três toques se ela não atender eu desisto! Disquei os números e esperei os toques. Um, dois, três, mais um e eu desligo, no quarto, ia fazê-lo, mas aí ouvi a voz feminina e doce do outro lado da linha e por um segundo gaguejei:

- A-Alô? Ino-san?

* * *

**Ino ****POV'S**

Tédio! Era dessa forma que os últimos dias tinham se arrastado. Hinata havia sido proibida de sair depois que Neji "faz tempo que não como uma fêmea" teve a audácia de dizer a Hiashi-sama que ela havia chegado bêbada.

Em solidariedade - ok, Sakura me obrigou - decidimos fazer programinhas light como assistir filmes tomando um suquinho enquanto meu corpo pedia por sakê. Afff Como odiava ter que passar à tarde com um programinha daqueles enquanto eu podia estar na cama de um bom macho.

Foi então que para minha alegria o telefone tocou. Não reconheci a voz de imediato depois me veio à imagem de um homem atraente na qual eu provocara na boate.

- Yama-sempai? - perguntei confusa. CÉUS UMA TRANSA! Eu estava tão feliz.

* * *

**Yamato ****POV'S**

Fiquei nervoso, minha mente perspicaz entrou em branco e a única coisa que consegui dizer foi:

- Hai - ascenti quando perguntou quem era. - Está ocupada Ino-san? Posso ligar outra hora se quiser...

* * *

**Ino ****POV'S**

Ligar outra hora? Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa antes que perdesse a oportunidade de sair da rotininha dos filmes águas com açúcar que assistia com minhas amigas.

De forma sedutora e mais ardente do que deveria disse da forma mais descarada possível:

- Eu estou desocupada, tanto amorosamente como hoje à noite. Que tal me convidar para sair?

* * *

**Yamato ****POV'S**

Ela foi rápida. Assustei-me um pouco, mas era essa a intenção de ter ligado não era? Vou dizer não, estou ocupado!? Ocupado com o que? Livros? Montar uma miniatura? Afiar kunais?

Eu sei que não sou tão extrovertido como o Kakashi e o Genma, mas também não era tão bundão assim? Ou era? Bem, vamos lá né!

- Eu também estou desocupado hoje, Ino-san. Que tal sairmos pra jantar? Conheço um lugar bem legal...

* * *

**Ino ****POV'S**

Eu estava preste a dizer: "Claro, se a comida for você eu vou adorar apreciar a refeição", mas acho que seria um comentário muito predador e ele provavelmente me acharia uma cadela no cio querendo dar para o primeiro individuo que tivesse pênis. Ok, controlei meus feromônios e disse doce em minha falsa voz de inocência.

- Claro, vou adorar. Sua companhia se mostra muito agradável. - se eu substituísse o agradável por excitante eu seria uma cadela? Claro que seria!

* * *

**Yamato ****POV'S**

Ela aceitou! Yeah! Ponto pra mim! Estava com medo de que ela não aceita-se a sugestão. A agora teria que deixar tudo perfeito, não vou estragar nada dessa vez! Fiquei contente com o elogio e me senti mais confiante.

- Ótimo! Posso passar as oito pra te buscar? - já estava mais animado com a perspectiva daquele encontro dar certo.

* * *

**Ino ****POV'S**

Ainda eram três da tarde, acho que eu tinha tempo para ir a uma loja de lingerie e comprar a peça mais ousada para usar naquele encontro. Claro que eu estava pensando em sexo, eu não ia terminar a noite sem um homem no meio das minhas pernas. Eu estava na seca a uma semana e isso estava me matando.

- Sim, estarei pronta. Não se atrase Yama-sempai. - disse doce. Eu sabia que quem se atrasaria seria eu.

* * *

**Yamato ****POV'S**

- Estarei aí as oito em ponto Ino-san! - respondi já confiante de que enfim deixaria a vida de encalhado chutado para trás. - Até a noite, Ja ne! - E desliguei

Yeah! Fiz um movimento com os braços em comemoração ao telefonema promissor. J era um início, não vomitara, mal gaguejara e Ino-san aceitara sair comigo! Tudo parecia ir pra um lado positivo! Murphy parece ter me dado férias!

Pensei em tudo possível! Aonde a levaria era o primeiro lugar, eu dissera que tinha um lugar, mas nem tinha pensado em um ainda! Tinha que ser perfeito, primeiro encontro se eu a levasse para um lugar chinfrim capaz que ela não olharia mis na minha cara depois. Pensei num restaurante novo que abriu, comidas típicas de Suna, é acho que ela deve gostar...

Bom restaurante ok, agora roupa... Hummm deixe-me ver... Não sei o que usar!!

Depois de meia-hora tentando achar algo descente, pondo meu guarda roupa a baixo, acho que consegui achar algo bonito, uma calça social preta e uma camisa preta... É o preto sempre salvava...

Agora, o que falta?! Meu cabelo! Está enorme! Pareço um drogado irresponsável!

Saí de casa desesperado de não dar tempo para tudo e fui a um barbeiro e mandei-o aparar minha juba. Pronto agora acho que estava tudo nos trinques!

Voltei para a casa, seis e meia! Droga tenho que me arrumar rápido! Senão vou me atrasar! Não posso deixar uma dama me esperando!

Voei no banho, e me vesti o mais rápido que consegui, acho que estava bonito, dei uma última olhada na roupa, passei um perfume e saí de casa. Hummm acho que falta algo... Claro! Anta! Não posso chegar lá de mãos vazias! Passei numa floricultura, que por coincidência era a floricultura da família dela, uma mulher loira estava atrás do balcão, acho que devia ser sua mãe... A cumprimentei e fui evasivo quando ela me perguntou pra quem era...

Sete e cinqüenta, estava na porta de sua casa, estava ansioso, e fiquei andando de um lado para o outro na esquina até dar oito horas. Oito em ponto toquei sua campainha... Nervoso...

* * *

**Ino ****POV'S**

Eu Passei quase toda à tarde no salão, fazendo cabelo, unha, maquiagem quando finalmente consegui dizer "até logo" para meu cabeleireiro, uma estilosa biba, já eram sete e meia. Eu não tinha muito tempo. Passei na loja de lingerie e comprei um conjuntinho sacana preto de renda transparente onde a calcinha era um clássico fio dental. Isso ai, eu estava com a intenção de mostrar meu traseiro para o Yama!

Meus cabelos estavam soltos, passei um batom vermelho marcante e coloquei meu vestido justo azul que revelava pouco e muito ao mesmo tempo. O decote generoso era ousado perto da saia que ia até meus joelhos. Tentei achar um equilíbrio para não parecer muito puta e acho que deu certo. Coloquei meus sapatos prata de salto agulha e meus brincos de strass. Será que eu estava muito chique?

Oras o importante era o que estava em baixo do meu vestido. MINHA LINGIRIE. Então oito horas a campainha tocou. Eu quase caí da escada, pois ainda não estava pronta. Passei meu perfume de canela, e corri para abrir a porta. UAUUUUUUUU EU IA TER UM ORGASMO ALI MESMO. QUE HOMEM ERA AQUELE? Sim, foi realmente uma boa eu ter comprado uma lingerie nova. Aquele tesão merecia.

- Boa noite Yama-sempai! - eu disse animada lhe dando um beijo na face.

* * *

**Yamato ****POV'S**

Fiquei apenas alguns minutos ali esperando, batia os pés num tique nervoso que sempre aparecia quando estava ansioso, as mãos suavam e quando ela abriu a porta eu prendi a respiração. NOSSA! Ela estava um espetáculo! Achei até que não estava tão arrumado, mas agora já era! Olhei-a de cima a baixo e não sei se consegui disfarçar a comida com os olhos que dei para seu corpo! Hambúrguer com batata frita! Hambúrguer com batata frita! Vamos homem, pense em qualquer coisa menos no quão gostosa ela estava! Não sobe! Não sobe! Eu mandava meu "garoto" não despertar em pensamentos.

- Boa noite Ino-san - Respondi seu cumprimento um pouco ruborizado pelo beijo em minha face. - Trouxe pra você! - Entreguei-lhe o pequeno buquê de rosas vermelhas, apenas três ali, achei que um completo ficaria exagerado e apenas uma só, medíocre demais.

* * *

**Ino ****POV'S**

Realmente sair com um homem que prestava valia à pena, por quê? Bom, eles te levavam flores. Sabe a quanto tempo eu não recebia flores? Ha mais de um ano.

Tirando minha falta de tato para homens eu peguei o pequeno buquê e cheirei as três rosas. Sorri e fui rapidamente até um vaso jogando as flores velhas em um canto qualquer e colocando as novas. Voltei para Yama que permaneceu na porta e sorri:

-Obrigada. São lindas, muito galante de sua parte. - enrosquei meus braços no dele fazendo questão de deixar meus seios roçarem em seu cotovelo e então perguntei curiosa. - A onde vamos?

Já disse que o perfume dele era másculo? Fazia-me imaginar beijando seu corpo cheiroso.

* * *

**Yamato ****POV'S**

Ponto com as flores! Yeah! Ela me elogiou e fiquei regozijado! Nisso eu sabia que o Kakashi e o Genma não ganhavam! Eles nunca deram flores pra ninguém na vida! Eu conseguiria todas no romantismo...

Eu ia estender meu braço para ela, mas ela foi mais rápido e o pegou, ok. Endureci ao sentir seus seios roçando meus braços. Yamato controle-se! Hambúrguer com batata frita! Hambúrguer com batata frita!

- Vamos naquele restaurante de comidas típicas de Suna... Ouvi dizer que é ótima a comida la! - Sorri-lhe esperançoso de que ela aprovasse minha idéia e a puxei para caminhar-mos em direção ao restaurante.

* * *

**Ino ****POV'S**

Ao ouvir a palavra Suna tentei me controlar. Eu gostava muito mais do que a comida daquele lugar, principalmente se a sobremesa fosse o Kazekage. Sorri dando uma risadinha com minhas lembranças então me agarrei mais ao meu bofe da noite, ele estava cheirando tão bem.

- Tenho certeza que vou gostar. Isso se pedir o NOSSO vinho. - eu me referi ao vinho da nossa primeira noite de flerte.

* * *

**Yamato ****POV'S**

Ela se agarrou mais. Cacete! Hambúrguer com bata fritas não estavam ajudando!

- Cla-Claro Ino-san! - Não consegui controlar o leve gaguejo que saiu. Pigarreei e retomei o controle. - Você manda essa noite. - Sorri-lhe educado.

Chegamos ao restaurante e felizmente tinha mesa para dois, tinha me esquecido de fazer a reserva, mas graças a Kami tudo tinha dado certo! Murphy deveria estar atacando Genma hoje!

- Vamos para aquela mesa Ino-san... - levei-a até um canto, perto de uma janela.

O restaurante realmente fora uma escolha perfeita, o ambiente de luz baixa, música suave ao fundo e propício para um encontro romântico.

- E então Ino-san? Gostou do lugar? - tentei puxar assunto... - Se quiser podemos ir para outro...

* * *

**Ino ****POV'S**

O local era chiqué exatamente como eu gostava. - já que eu ia dar para Yamato naquela noite, nada mais justo que ele me pagasse um belo jantar - Nossa mesa era a de um canto mais afastado e imaginei pervertida que talvez a intenção dele fosse das piores, do tipo "enfiar a mão por debaixo do meu vestido" aproveitando que estávamos isolados. Contudo eu não devia ficar tão excitada, aquilo estava mais para uma noite romântica do que sexual e isso eu admitia, me assustava embora eu não deixasse transparecer.

- Adorei Yama-sempai. Podemos ficar aqui!

* * *

**Yamato ****POV'S**

- Sim, claro Ino-san! - O garçom veio nos atender e pedi uma garrafa do vinho que tinha pedido na noite do pub, ela não fez objeção. - O que vai querer pedir? - Perguntei-lhe olhando para o cardápio, as coisas eram os olhos da cara, mas não a deixaria perceber meu desconforto.

- O que você quiser pra mim está bom, Yama-senpai - Ela respondeu dengosa, confesso que estava começando a apreciar meu "apelido" sendo proferido por aqueles lábios.

Dei mais uma leve olhada pelo cardápio, nunca havia comido nenhuma comida típica de Suna, preferi pedir algo que me pareceu normal e apetitoso. Ela concordou com um sorriso.

Ótimo até agora estava indo tudo bem! Espero que continue tudo assim!

* * *

**Ino ****POV'S**

Eu precisava bolar alguma tática para ter aquelas duas mãos fortes em cima de mim. Tinha que adiantar a ida pro motel então deixei sem querer o vinho cair em meu vestido "inocentemente". Era uma tática clássica que toda mulher já tinha usado. Olhei chorosa pra Yamato e exclamei com horror:

- Oh meu vestido! Que horror. - o vinho escorria por entre meu decote e eu imaginei meu par passando a língua entre meus seios para secar as gotículas de vinho. CÉUS eu precisava urgente de sexo ou aquelas fantasias iam acabar me matando. Sorri tímida para ele lhe entregando um guardanapo. - Ajude-me a limpar Yama-sempai.

É, eu realmente era uma cadela dissimulada

* * *

**Yamato ****POV'S**

Estava indo tudo tão bem! Fiquei assustado quando caiu o vinho em seu vestido e ela parecia desolado com o fato, fiquei nervoso com a perspectiva de dar errado as coisas. O vestido estava molhado, grudando em seu decote, marcando os seios, engoli em seco fitando o movimento de subida e descida que faziam com a respiração alterada dela.

- Yama-senpai?! - ela me chamou, NOVAMENTE, me apontando um guardanapo para que eu a ajudasse limpar.

Relutei por um segundo, mas como um bom cavalheiro ajudando uma donzela desamparada eu peguei o guardanapo me inclinando por cima da mesa.

Encostei-me em seu decote e timidamente comecei a limpar. HAMBURGER COM BATATA FRITA E SAKÊ, HAMBURGER COM BATATA FRITA E SAKÊ... Porra eu to parecendo o Genma e o Kakashi! Estou pensando em várias coisas maliciosas enquanto ela precisava de minha ajuda! Pare de ser um tarado Yamato e concentre-se!

Estava tentando não olhar para seu rosto, ou seus seios e graças a Kami a comida chegou, porque pude me afastar para que o garçom nos servisse...

* * *

**Ino ****POV'S**

Eu quase chutei o garçom quando ele chegou quebrando o clima que eu criara. FILHO DA PUTA justo agora que eu estava sendo apalpada. Recompus-me respirando fundo. A comida estava deliciosa - mesmo que no momento eu preferisse devorar o homem a minha frente - Depois de comermos e jogarmos conversa fora com banalidades e assuntos sérios eu decidi que precisava novamente tomar atitude.

Como sempre eu ia bancar a cadela no cio. Eu tinha que parar com isso. Contudo deixaria o exame de consciência para depois que transasse com aquele homem.

Subi minhas pernas esfregando nas de meu acompanhante. Roçava suave e sedutora, subindo e subindo por um caminho que levaria até sua masculinidade. Eu era lenta na carícia, não queria assustá-lo com minha excitação exacerbada.

- Yama-sempai, pretende me levar para onde agora? - perguntei deixando um pouco de malicia em minha voz embora ainda escondesse meu EU VADIA.

* * *

**Yamato ****POV'S**

A comida estava muito boa, recomendaria para meus amigos depois, realmente valeria cada centavo gasto. Conversamos sobre trivialidades e a companhia dela era agradável e interessante. Sentia o vinho começar a fazer efeito, realmente nunca fui muito forte para bebida, tenho que admitir.

Senti o pé dela subir languidamente por minhas pernas, retesei, será que era de propósito ou era só impressão? Peguei minha taça e levei até minha boca para beber mais um pouco de vinho e aplacar o fogo que me subia. Porém, não sei se foi o vinho ou meu espanto, mas quando senti seu pé apertando minha masculinidade eu tremi e deixei a taça de vinho cair sobre mim! Sobre meu pênis! Estava todo molhado, e tenho certeza que molhei o pé dela!

Oh droga! Olhei para baixo e parecia ridículo! Parecia que tinha feito xixi nas calças! Murphy seu filho da puta, resolveu que Genma estava chato e voltou pra mim né?!?!

Acho que fiquei roxo de vergonha e exclamei um desculpa quase que desesperado, ao vê-la tirar o pé em instinto. Eu não sabia o que fazer para me redimir.

Ela havia me feito uma pergunta antes do incidente, agora, acho que nunca mais vai querer olhar na minha cara!

- Ino-san, mil perdões! - Não sabia onde enfiar minha cara queria ser um bushin agora para desaparecer! - Se quiser posso te levar para casa?

* * *

**Ino ****POV'S**

Eu teria deixado meus pés massageá-lo mais tempo se não fosse presenteada com uma boa quantidade de vinho em meu pezinho atrevido. Agora como se não bastasse eu estar com o vestido sujo também estava com o pé. Impressão minha ou tudo estava dando errado? Isso com certeza era castigo divino por eu me comportar como uma cadela abanando o rabo. Sorri sem graça apesar de estar gritando por dentro.

- Ahhh sem problemas Yama-sempai. Acontece. - ACONTECE PORRA NENHUMA! Mas o que diabos estava acontecendo que nenhuma investida minha dava certo? Ah sim esqueci que os seres divinos não gostavam de mim e minhas intenções dignas de ir para o inferno. Respirei fundo e ia dizer: "Que tal aliviarmos o constrangimento com uma dose de sexo?" Mas então ele disse que queria me levar para casa.

QUE PORRA ERA AQUELA? Ele por acaso estava me dispensando? Isso sem me dar uma boa comida? Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes. Eu tinha vontade de pegá-lo pelo colarinho e esganá-lo, dizer: "Se não ta vendo que eu estou esperando terminar a noite em uma foda?" Mas palavras tão grosseiras não combinavam com meu vestido chique - e agora sujo.

- Ahh sim! - respondi mal humorada

Teria sido melhor bancar a vadia.

* * *

**Yamato ****POV'S**

Ela parecia estar emburrada. Idiota! Estragou tudo, agora ela não quer nunca mais olhar na minha cara! Seu zero a esquerda! Murphy você me paga!

Chamei o garçom e paguei a conta. Estava morrendo de vergonha de levantar e que todos percebessem minha humilhação. Ainda bem que o restaurante tinha luz baixa, e pra minha felicidade, a única parte que gostei dela estar emburrada comigo, foi porque andou tão rápido quanto eu para fora do restaurante.

Fomos andando pela rua, já bastante escura e pouco movimentada. Não conseguia puxar um assunto estava morto de vergonha! Chegamos à porta de sua casa e ela ficou esperando que eu dissesse algo, e eu não sabia o que dizer, a única coisa que consegui foi:

- Errr Ino-san... Desculpe pela noite, acho que não foi das melhores que você já teve... - estava completamente roxo tentando me desculpar. - Se não quiser olhar na minha cara novamente eu vou entender...

* * *

**Ino ****POV'S**

Eu estava transtornada, quer dizer, ele ia me levar para casa em vez de um motel. Mas que merda! Foi então que pensei pervertida, talvez aquela tenha sido uma jogada do tipo: "Vamos para sua casa, me convide para entrar e transamos no sofá mesmo". É uma abordagem sutil combinava com Yamato. Fiquei um pouco mais empolgada novamente, eu ainda podia terminar a noite com as pernas abertas.

Andamos em silencio, eu maquinava posições que poderia experimentar e se Yama iria gosta da minha caríssima e sensual lingerie. Assim que chegamos à porta da minha casa ele fez um discurso fofo de desculpas. Era realmente uma gracinha. Então eu disse:

- Não seja bobo, a noite foi ótima. - mudando meu tom de voz para algo malicioso eu complementei. - e pode ficar melhor. Segurando-lhe as mãos perguntei empolgada - Quer entrar?

Quem sabe eu devesse ter sido mais direta: "QUER ME COMER?"

* * *

**Yamato ****POV'S**

Eu estava preparado para todos os desaforos que ela ia me falar, esperando um tapa, uma porta na cara, ela mandar que eu esquece-se que ela existia, mas não estava preparado para aquilo!

Ok, eu havia estragado a maior parte da noite, ou melhor, a noite toda! Ela parecia não estar chateada comigo, e se eu quisesse recuperar minha moral eu não podia recusar o convite né!

- Tudo bem Ino-san! Acho que faltou o cafezinho - cocei a nuca constrangido, tentando descontrair o ambiente com uma piada infame.

Ela me sorriu de canto e abriu a porta, acompanhei-a para dentro até a sala e comentei na intenção de descontrair:

- Bonita a sua casa Ino-san... - que comentário inútil a casa dela era igual a minha e a de todos os outros jounins!

Não sabia o que fazer, ouvi em minha mente a voz de Kakashi e Genma, "Parte pra cima! Mostra que você é um predador! Ela ta só esperando você tomar a iniciativa!"

Sacudi a minha cabeça espantando os pensamentos. Eu não podia agarrá-la! Era cedo demais para isso!

* * *

**Ino ****POV'S**

Eu ignorei o comentário do cafezinho. Há o que faltava era uma trepada isso sim. Deixei-o admirando minha casa, na verdade eu estava esperando que assim que entrássemos ele ia me jogar contra a parede e arrancar meu vestido me possuindo ali mesmo, mas acho que eu esperava de mais de alguém tão tímido e cortez como Yamato. Ahhhh aquele homem estava me colocando à prova!

EU IA ESTUPRÁ-LO! E foi com esse pensamento que me virei com fúria e o empurrei com força contra a parede. Eu estava tão excitada que queria subir pelas paredes. Não ia mais esperar.

O beijei sem mais demoras forçando minha língua para boca dele. Eu era uma fêmea de atitude e se eu precisasse ser o ativo da relação eu seria.

* * *

**Yamato ****POV'S**

Estava meio sem saber o que fazer. Fui pego de surpresa quando ela subitamente se virou para mim e me empurrou para a parede. Fiquei em choque! "Ino-san!" tive vontade de dizer, mas nada saiu de meus lábios, ela me olhou maliciosamente maligna e eu engoli em seco me sentindo violado com seu olhar predador! Ela então me beijou, enfiou a língua dentro da minha boca e eu não pude fazer nada senão retribuir o beijo quente e voraz que me devorava.

De início, me senti beijado, mas depois, consegui retomar minha consciência e movimentos e segurei em sua nuca, impondo meu ritmo ao beijo.

Parecia que algo estava tomando conta de mim, um fogo, um bicho que estava adormecido, porque eu tinha vontade de rasgar aquele vestido pegá-la em meu colo e possuí-la ali mesmo! Em pé, encostados na parede!

Mas aquele não era eu! Eu tava com medo de mim mesmo!

- Ino-san! Vamos respirar... - parei nosso beijo a procura de ar. Ela o estava me sugando todo com aquela fome. - Não vamos ser precipitados...

* * *

**Ino ****POV'S**

Era isso que eu queria ver, o lado cachorrão do Yamato. E que língua maravilhosa era aquela? Ele me beijava com perícia fazendo movimentos circulares, sugando minha língua de forma languida, mordiscando minha boca. A cada segundo o beijo ficava mais voraz. Antes eu me sentia a predadora encurralando um coelhinho, agora eu me sentia a caça tendo a carne provada.

Ele me puxou com urgência para mais perto. Delicioso! Estávamos entrosados. Yamato começou tímido e agora me beijava de forma depravada e gostosa. Quando íamos tirar as roupas? Perguntei a mim mesma. Isso até ele estragar o clima.

Quem queria respirar enquanto podia perder o ar em uma transa selvagem? Deixei minha boca descer por seu pescoço, passei minha língua ali mordiscando em seguida e deixando uma marca de que ele tinha sido meu. Eu era dominadora e tinha prazer em marcar meus homens. Genma e Kakashi vão sacanear essa mordida no pescoço, sorri maliciosamente.

- Relaxa Yama-sempai. - disse em um ronronando.

* * *

**Yamato ****POV'S**

Eu tentei afastá-la para que eu mesmo pudesse me controlar, a mulher me devorava e eu mal conseguia pensar direito! Ela ignorou meu comentário e voltou a me atacar, dessa vez meu pescoço.

Não consegui reprimir um gemido rouco ao sentir o chupão marcando minha pele. Que mulher fogosa! Bem que Genma e Kakashi disseram que não era mais uma criança! Crianças não deixavam um homem no estado em que eu estava! A ponto de perder a razão!

Segurei em suas nádegas puxando o vestido para cima e com outra mão segurei em sua nuca puxando os cabelos beijando-a novamente, oras rápido e quente, oras devagar e sensual. Aquela mulher era um espetáculo e eu não queria apenas uma noite de sexo insano com ela!

- Ino-san... É melhor pararmos por aqui! Acho que estamos indo rápido demais. - Larguei-a e me afastei dela.

* * *

**Ino ****POV'S**

Aquele homem era muito gostoso. Gemi quando as mãos fortes dele agarraram minhas nádegas com força e puxaram meu vestido para cima. Arrepiei-me quando a pele dele encostou-se à minha. Contive o impulso de pular contra ele e enroscar minhas pernas em sua cintura, iria parecer uma vadia implorando por sexo, embora eu realmente estivesse implorando e meu lado vadia já estivesse tomando controle.

Ele voltou a me beijar e eu realmente perdi o ar e a sanidade com a língua experiente e habilidosa. É isso que eu digo, os quietinhos são os melhores. Yamato se mostrava um vulcão e eu queria sentir todo o fogo que ele emanava.

Repentinamente ele me largou se afastando, eu gemi em protesto, estava tão frio sem o corpo dele roçando no meu. Indo muito rápido? Estávamos indo é muito devagar, tínhamos que ter transado há alguns dias atrás quando nos encontramos naquela boate. Olhei para ele sem conter minha frustração.

- Você está me dispensando? -perguntei rancorosa. Nenhum homem me dispensava. Pior, eu tinha gastado uma fortuna com minha lingerie, não ia desperdiçar aquele dinheiro!

* * *

**Yamato ****POV'S**

Ela veio com aquela expressão assassina par cima de mim e eu logo me expliquei:

- Não é isso Ino-san! Só acho que estamos indo rápido demais! Hoje foi nosso primeiro encontro... E não sei se é certo fazermos assim... - esse era o meu jeito! Nunca havia conseguido fazer sexo sem um mínimo de conhecimento e intimidade com a pessoa! A única vez que fizera isso foi quando Kakashi e Genma me arrastaram para um puteiro quando eu tinha quatorze anos!

Gostava do romantismo e cumplicidade na hora e com aquela mulher maravilhosa eu queria que fosse algo especial, e daquele jeito rude e selvagem, como eu mesmo estava me sentindo, um homem das cavernas, não era o que tinha em mente para nossa primeira vez!

- Ino-san... Só acho que ainda não é a hora!

* * *

**Ino ****POV'S**

FILHO DE UMA ÉGUA! Tinha me deixado toda molhada, excitada mais do que uma cadela no cio e agora dizia: "Não é certo no primeiro encontro?" Eu realmente queria matá-lo, não melhor eu queria estuprá-lo, obrigar ele a transar comigo. Minha transa com o homem gostoso havia empacado. Ele por acaso estava achando que eu era uma vadia que dava para qualquer um? - sim eu dava, mas ele não precisava saber!

Por isso resolveu brincar comigo e me dispensar na hora H? Não, nenhum homem me dispensava. E foi com fúria que eu peguei meu quadro da parede e acertei em cheio na cabeça dele. O barulho ecoou com meu grito. O que tinha de mais em perder além de um quadro? Eu já tinha perdido dinheiro em uma lingerie sacana que eu não usaria por que minha transa estava me dispensando.

-FORA AGORAAAAA! - eu disse gritando o empurrando para fora da minha casa.

* * *

**Yamato ****POV'S**

Achei que ela havia entendido, pois ficou um tempo me encarando sem dizer nada. Que bom! Assim minha fera interior pode se acalmar e vou pensar em algo descente para nosso segundo encontro!

Esbocei um pequeno sorriso ia me despedir, dar um beijo de boa noite e prometer ligar no dia seguinte, mas ela me surpreendeu com um rompante me acertando em cheio com um quadro na minha cara!

Por céus!!! E eu que achava que a Sakura que era a violenta! Fiquei desnorteado por um segundo, pelo quadro em minha cara e pela atitude!

Ela gritava e me mandava porta a fora! E eu só conseguia pensar, "o que eu fiz?!"

Será que ela não gosta de um homem respeitador e romântico? Mas não é isso que todas as mulheres querem?!

- Ino-san?! O que eu fiz? - já fora da casa dela eu queria um explicação. - Não estou entendendo!

* * *

**Ino ****POV'S**

Eu estava tão furiosa que não pensava direito. O que ele tinha feito? Para começar me fez gastar minhas economias em uma lingerie caríssima na qual ele nem ao menos viu. Segundo, fez eu bancar a vadia a noite toda o provocando. Terceiro ele estava bancando o dificil e eu não gostava disso, meu ego brochava. Quarto: ME DISPENSOU O QUE FOI IMPERDOAVEL! Com ira e sem pensar muito no impacto das palavras eu falei sincera:

- VOCÊ NÃO ME COMEU! Eu aqui toda excitada por que ia ter um homem gostoso na minha cama e ele me dispensa? Não me procure mais. - e bati a porta com força. Que Yamato fosse pro inferno, eu arranjaria outro pênis para brincar. Foi com essa intenção que me perguntei: "Onde está meu vibrador extragrande?"

* * *

**Yamato ****POV'S**

Eu realmente queria uma resposta, mas quando ela veio, fiquei mais constrangido e encabulado impossível. Primeiro: Me senti um idiota, segundo: um bocó, terceiro: um lesado que insistia ser romântico pra agradar as mulheres e só levava patadas, enquanto criticava Kakashi e Genma, mas eles estavam lá, com mulheres se arrastando os pés deles e quarto: tive que dar uma desculpa constrangido para a velhinha que apareceu na porta ao lado de Ino devido a gritaria e agora me olhava vermelha e visivelmente constrangida com um tamanco na mão, acho que iria me bater se eu não saísse logo dali.

Não deu tempo de sair a tempo, senti um tamanco voando as minhas costas e eu gritei umas desculpas ao longe. Noite infernal! Tinha saído tudo errado! Jantar arruinado, negado fogo na hora h, sendo expulso aos gritos e com um tamanco de madeira em minhas costas!

Eu realmente era um bocó e não sabia lidar com as mulheres! Eu acho que devia dar ouvidos ao Genma e o Kakashi e aceitar uns conselhos de como se seduzir uma mulher... Eu não acredito que cheguei a esse ponto! De querer pedir conselho aos dois maiores cafajestes de konoha! Definitivamente estou no fundo do poço!

Droga de vida!

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A:** Hahahaha está ai galerinha, espero que tenham gostado. Para deixar a mente de vocês mais clara os personagens são distribuidos da seguinte forma no RPG que jogamos por msn:

_Pink Ringo:_ Ino, Hinata e Kakashi - eu nunca que ia deixar de fazer a Ino não com a oportunidade de fazer a mente dela bem !

_Yuuki no Hana:_ Yamato, Sakura e Genma - Pode parecer estranho mas eu suporto a Sakura quando a Yuuki taradinha faz para frente vocês vão enteder o porque.

Bom kissus até o próximo.


	3. Apesar de tudo, valeu a pena

**Disclaimer:**Os personagens e lugares citados não nos pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei, se fossem nossos passariam todos os capítulos descobrindos novas formas de sexo seguindo as instruções do Kama Sutra.

**Sumário:** Esse fic foi feito através de um joguinho de RPG via MSN. Esperam que se divirtam.

**Rate:** M, - por palavreado chulo ou considerado impróprio além das cenas picantes. Sendo mais direta... DA PUTARIA

* * *

**-**

**Propensa Carnal**

**-**

_Por Yuuki no Hana e Pink Ringo_

**-**

_**Capítulo III**__- Apesar de tudo, valeu a pena..._

**Yamato POV'S**

E foi isso que aconteceu... - terminei de contar para Kakashi e Genma o meu desastroso encontro com Ino há uma semana atrás.

Tentei fazer com que eles não me interrompessem, mas, Genma principalmente, não conseguiu conter umas gargalhadas em muitas partes, como a do quadro em minha cara e eu recebendo um tamanco em minhas costas! Meus amigos são sensacionais! Eles se divertem com a infelicidade dos outros! Parece que quanto mais é o nível da minha vergonha, mais é o aumento de uma diversão! Deveria cobrar por todas as gargalhadas que eles já deram as minhas custas!

- Espero que isso aconteça com você algum dia! Aí eu estarei bem aqui, morrendo de rir dos dois! - amaldiçoei-os, mas como sempre eles nunca me davam ouvidos.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Eu estava tentando ser o amigo legal, contudo era difícil controlar a risada com os encontros desastrosos do Yamato. Ele havia tentado bancar o romântico justamente com a ninfomaníaca da Ino, o que era hilário já que todos sabiam que o que a gostosíssima da Yamanaka queria era uma foda e não um buquê de rosas.

Quase disse: "Bem feito pelo quadro na cabeça!". Então tentando ser legal, emboraminha risada denunciasse meu divertimento eu disse:

- Não acredito que você dispensou uma trepada com ela? Você perdeu a chance de ter uma das melhores fodas da sua vida!

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

- Eu estava tentando ser romântico e respeitador! Afinal não é isso que todas as mulheres gostam não é?!? - retruquei seu comentário infame tentando não ter vontade de bater minha cabeça na parede porque aquele pensamento me assombrara a semana inteira!

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

Yamato era um bundão mesmo! Não era por falta de aviso que ele se dava mal, era porque era trouxa! Se tivesse escutado a gente e tivesse pegado aquela loira gostosa de jeito não estaria ali de mau humor e se lamentando e sim com um belo sorrisão e uma foda gostosa pro currículo!

- Você é muito trouxa isso sim! - dei um tapa em sua nuca pra aprender ficar esperto. - Se tivesse escutado a gente manézão agora não teria levado outro fora!

Gargalhei desdenhoso. Yamato às vezes nem parecia ser um homem crescido, parecia um adolescente descobrindo o primeiro amor.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Eu tinha que concordar com Genma. Enquanto andávamos até o restaurante onde seria a festa e confraternização do aniversário do Naruto tentávamos colocar um pouco mais de "EU SOU UM TARADO LOUCO POR SEXO" no nosso santo Yamato. Pigarreei debochado, e contendo uma risada, disse com um olhar sacana:

- A Ino vai estar lá. E claro, todas as ex transas dela loucos por um flashback! - ou Yamato tomava uma atitude ou perderia a mulher mais perfeita em uma trepada alucinante.

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

Olhei-os estreitando meus olhos, eles queriam me provocar para que eu tomasse uma atitude. Aquela semana eu realmente não fizera nada, a vergonha não me permitiu, mas ela também não ajudava, sempre que passava por mim virava o rosto ou me lançava olhares mortais.

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

- Pega ela de jeito homem! Antes que algum outro faça na sua frente! - Dei-lhe um tapinha em seu ombro o incentivando e entramos no restaurante.

* * *

**Hinata POV'S**

Eu estava sendo empurrada para o restaurante onde comemoraríamos o aniversário de Naruto. Eu não queria ir, porque, bom eu ainda tinha uma pequena - bem pequena - paixão platônica por ele. Eu sabia que ele não olharia além do meu decote - é Naruto agora reparava nos meus seios -, mas não era bem ali que eu queria que ele estivesse interessado. Suspirei e disse com minha voz baixa e hesitante.

- Tenho mesmo que ir?

- É claro que tem, é a oportunidade perfeita para se socializar. - disse Ino animada - Geralmente em festas é que o clima acontece.

Eu sabia que o que Ino queria era me desencalhar, contudo no momento não era por meus interesses e sim pelo dela. Minha amiga queria arranjar uma forma de se distrair e esquecer sua noite em que teve que se saciar com um vibrador já que o Yamato-senpai não estava disposto a fazer o serviço.

* * *

**Ino POV'S**

Eu me controlava para não parecer mal humorada não queria que dissessem que era tensão sexual. Sexo era tão importante para mim que eu me importava com o sexo alheio também, por isso estava empenhada em fazer Hinata perder a virgindade antes que completasse sessenta anos.

- Eu conheci muitas das minhas transas em momentos como esse. - quase disse: "Sabe seu ex-namorado, o Kiba? Bom eu peguei ele na festa de ano novo."

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Estávamos arrastando a Hina-chan para a festa, eu sabia que ela estava receosa de ir Naruto fora sua paixão platônica de infância, e essas a gente nunca esquece, como eu nunca esqueci o Sasuke, mesmo que nunca tenha se concretizado. É aquela fantasia boba de toda garota, que sonha com o príncipe encantado perfeito e belo no seu cavalo branco que vai lhe jurar amor eterno e viver o felizes para sempre. Pois bem isso não existe! Principalmente com amores platônicos de infância!

Mas tudo bem, eu estava li pra dar apoio a minha amiga, caso ela precisasse e não deixaria a Ino empurrar qualquer troglodita tarado pra Hinata só porque ela levou um fora pela primeira vez na vida!

Controlei-me ao máximo para não rir quando ela me contou. Sério, não sou uma amiga estúpida que ri da desgraça dos outros, mas aquele episódio foi S-E-N-S-A-C-I-O-N-A-L!

Lembro-me de ter dito pra descontrair: "- Veja pelo lado bom! Pelo menos você não tinha pago nada no quadro do Sai."

- Hina-chan, concordo com a Ino, lugares movimentados são bons para conhecer pessoas, e lá não estará tão cheio como na boate. Você não correrá o risco de desmaiar! E se alguém inconveniente te perturbar é só gritar! - Sorri-lhe de canto lembrando-me do Genma-baka-tarado-senpai.

* * *

**Hinata POV'S**

Sakura me fazia sentir mais segura do que Ino, talvez fosse por que ela não estivesse tão afoita com minha desvirginação como Ino, que insistia que eu precisava uma vez na vida andar no caminho do mal. Eu suspirei e concordei com a cabeça. Aceleramos os passos enquanto Ino continuava narrando sua noite frustrante em que Yamato não quis ver a lingerie caríssima que ela havia comprado.

Ao entrarmos no restaurante todos já estavam lá, só faltávamos nós. Todas desejamos feliz aniversário ao Naruto, que já estava bêbado e em sua alegria ele fez questão de passar a mão na bunda da Sakura dizendo que aquele era o melhor presente de aniversário. De brinde ele perdeu um dente, e ninguém pareceu querer ajudar. A cena já fazia parte da rotina.

Ino ao notar Yamato olhou para ele como se quisesse castrá-lo e então rebolando de forma provocadora se sentou entre Kiba e Shino sendo totalmente simpática com meus dois melhores amigos.

Sakura estava irritada com Naruto, mas Kakashi que estava muito prestativo saiu de perto de Genma - que protestou quando o amigo levou a garrafa de sakê embora - e sentou-se ao lado de Sakura expulsando Sai dali. Serviu a ex-pupila e lançou a ela um de seus olhares galantes, não sem antes tentar lhe roubar um selinho ainda com a máscara.

Eu olhei para os lados sem encontrar um lugar para sentar. Foi quando notei um buraco. Corri até lá e me acomodei, só depois reparando em Genma.

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

Até que as coisas estavam bem agitadas quando chegamos, as pessoas faziam barulho e bebiam e eu que achava que estaria num lugar chato e monótono tendo que dar uma desculpa qualquer para sair mais cedo e procurar alguma mulher gostosa pra me ajudar a salvar a noite.

Yamato saiu de perto de nós indo conversar com o Iruka, que era um chato certinho, pior que o Yamato, dando a desculpa esfarrapada de que ele estava perto da Ino e era uma oportunidade dele tentar uma reaproximação. Kakashi saiu de perto de mim do nada levando minha bebida - que eu havia pago! - para junto da Sakura, mas aquele homem não dava trégua mesmo! Era sem dúvida meu rival, mas pelo menos eu dava trégua para minhas alunas! Bom como vou saber né?! Nunca tive uma!

Estava emburrado, pois estava sem meu sakê, e sozinho num canto quando percebi que alguém se sentou do meu lado. Olhei para ver quem era e a vi! Porra!!! Os peitos de novo!!!! Já não bastavam em meus sonhos impróprios que me faziam acordar todo melecado?! Aqueles dois melões tinham que ficar praticamente expostos na minha cara!? Era uma tentação!!!

- Boa noite Hyuuga-san. - puxei assunto formalmente, tinham pessoas ao nosso redor, e depois da cena constrangedora da semana anterior eu não queria que soubessem que tínhamos intimidade!

Já bastava Kakashi e Yamato me sacaneando e a Sakura me humilhando, não precisava de mais motivos para me infernizarem!

- Quer beber alguma coisa, Hinata-san? - perguntei-lhe em um tom mais baixo para que ninguém ouvisse, teria que ser discreto ali.

* * *

**Hinata POV'S**

Me encolhi mais quando a gritaria aumentou. Eu seria uma das únicas que não me divertiria. Minhas amigas tinham me esquecido por completo. Sakura estava ocupada brincando de "só te beijo se me deixar ver seu rosto" com Kakashi que estava em êxtase com a pupila estar tão receptiva naquela noite. Enchia o copo da Sakura com mais sakê. Ele estava tentando embebedá-la! Percebi finalmente de forma inocente.

Ino, bom, ela tentava chamar a atenção de Yamato insinuando o decote para Shino e Kiba, que pelo amor de Deus, nem meus amigo resistiam ao charme da loira fatal de Konoha. Eu queria poder ser assim! Até Neji estava animado tentando levar Tenten em uma conversa.

Foi então que minha análise foi interrompida por uma voz próxima. Virei-me me deparando com um rosto galante e bonito. CÉUS eu estava com calor. - e dessa vez não tinha bebido.

-B-boa noite G-Genma-senpai! - falei sem conseguir conter a gagueira. Eu sempre gaguejava na presença de homens interessantes. E agora não só gaguejava como suava. Ele me ofereceu uma bebida. Por que não aceitar? Como minhas amigas tinham dito eu precisava me socializar.

-C-claro! Errr... O que recomenda? - sorri tímida me acomodando para ficar de frente para ele. Vamos eu poderia ser sedutora. Mas eu apenas senti minhas bochechas queimarem com tal pensamento.

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

Ela aceitara? Nossa achei que fosse negar como fizera na última vez. Bom já é um avanço! Pense Genma! Aja com cautela! Não avance o sinal, porque se ela desmaiar de novo, ali principalmente, seria um completo desastre! Sua imagem estaria arruinada!

- Bem... Deixo a dama escolher! - Sorri-lhe galanteador para que não percebesse a devolução da pergunta.

Normalmente eu teria sugerido sakê, ou tequila, uma bebida típica do país dos cactos, deliciosa e que batia rápido. Exato! Se eu sugerisse isso era capaz dela achar que eu queria embebedá-la, e isso não seria nada legal pra você Genma! Bela jogada! Deixe-a escolher essas bebidas fraquinhas que as mulheres gostam. Pelo menos ninguém poderia acusá-lo de embebedar uma menina inocente!

* * *

**Hinata POV'S**

Eu não sabia o que escolher, sempre que saíamos eram minhas amigas que escolhiam. Olhei em duvida para o cardápio, encostei um dedo na boca em um gesto inocente pensativo e então apontei para um nome legal que tinha "Sex on the Beach", lógico que seu eu soubesse que aquela era uma das bebidas mais fortes eu não teria pedido - principalmente pela minha tendência de sentir um calor suspeito toda vez que ingeria álcool.

- A-acho que um drink para c-começar. - eu queria me divertir também, me animar como os outros, mas creio que estava indo rápido de mais.

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

Ela fazia uma cara tão sexy mesmo não tendo a mínima intenção disso! Puta que pariu! Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu tinha que controlar o meu garoto pra ele não acordar! Fala sério!

- Ok! Então pedirei o mesmo para mim! - Sorri-lhe dando uma piscadela.

Chamei o garçom e pedi os dois drinks que não tardaram a chegar. Brindamos e tomamos um gole da bebida. Humm até que não é tão ruinzinha assim. Admirei-a tomando timidamente um gole do drink, sorri ao vê-la engasgar com a bebida. Bem a culpa não foi minha!

Mandei que respirasse e aproveitei para tirar uma mecha de seu cabelo negro azulado que estava em sua face, colocando-o atrás de sua orelha, roçando meus dedos pela maçã de seu rosto descendo-os pelo seu pescoço parando em seu ombro apertando-o levemente ali.

* * *

**Hinata POV'S**

Aquilo que eu havia bebido era o pedacinho do inferno. Engasguei quando a bebida queimou minha garganta. Tossi sem ar, tentei respirar fundo, mas parecia que tinha uma brasa entalada na minha garganta impedindo minha respiração. Me apoiei na primeira coisa que vi e eram as pernas de Genma, naquele momento, por tentar recuperar o ar, nem percebi minhas mãos deslizando por suas pernas.

Senti um arrepio gostoso quando seus dedos roçaram em minha face deslizando por minha pele até alcançar meus ombros. Quase gemi, isso se não estivesse ainda tentando controlar a tosse.

-A-acho que estou c-com falta de ar. - disse com a voz fraca sem tirar minhas mãos do corpo dele. Ainda me apoiava.

Ninguém parecia nos notar. Era apenas eu e Genma experimentando aquela bebida do demônio.

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

Ela agarrou minha perna! Senti aquela mãozinha pequena apertando minha coxa e a alisando! Assim não há autocontrole que agüente! Meu garoto estava dando sinais de vida, quando a oportunidade de ficar a sós com ela surgiu.

- Quer tomar um ar Hinata-san? - expressei meu melhor ar de preocupação, enquanto já armava em minha mente nossa pegada.

* * *

**Hinata POV'S**

AR! EU PRECISAVA DE AR! Assenti com a cabeça e em um olhar suplicante pedi que me ajudasse. Gentil, ele pegou uma das minhas mãos me ajudando a levantar e então me conduziu para fora do restaurante - e ninguém notou já que estavam preocupados com seu próprio copo de sakê - As mãos dele rodeavam minha cintura e a bebida parecia mais pesada em meu estômago. Eu tinha certeza que estava com a face corada e uma expressão alcoólica.

- Genma-sama, foi muito gentil me ajudar. - eu não afastei, ele me mantinha em pé com suas mãos.

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

Ajudei-a prestativo a se levantar, acho que dessa vez estou tendo mais sorte com a Hyuuga do "hímem impenetrável", ela não havia desmaiado ao meu toque e já até havia me apalpado! Ela me queria também a danadinha!

Enlacei sua cintura e a conduzi até fora do restaurante, melhor assim, não precisava ser comedido em minhas palavras e gestos. Ninguém estaria nos vendo!

- Sente-se melhor Hinata? - senti-me íntimo o suficiente para abandonar o "-san", quando ela não fez questão de se desvencilhar de meus braços.

* * *

**Hinata POV'S**

Aos poucos foi tudo voltando ao normal. Eu não estava mais engasgada e tão pouco tinha uma brasa entalada na minha garganta, embora ainda sentisse um calor delicioso - e imaginei impuro - se apossando de meu corpo. Sentia-me confortável e desconfortável ao mesmo tempo. Talvez aqui fosse a mistura de prazer e constrangimento de quando um "clima" surge entre duas pessoas.

- S-sim! - disse sorrindo tímida. Ele não havia usado sufixo me tratava de forma intima. Agora eu entendia o que Ino queria dizer quando falava que homens mais velhos eram tão sedutores. - Desculpe por fazê-lo abandonar a festa.

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

Ela estava corada, mas seu olhar me mostrava que ela havia percebido o que se passava ali. Se ela percebeu e não me afastava é porque queria também, bom se fosse para desmaiar, acho que ela já teria o feito então pra que pensar muito?! Hora de agir!

- Não tem problema Hinata. Aqui está muito mais agradável. - reiterei. - Aqui eu posso fazer uma coisa que eu queria ter feito há uma semana atrás! Posso? - Olhei-a fixamente, passando meus dedos por sua bochecha.

- O-O que é?... - ela me perguntou corando, tão graciosa. Ahhhh com certeza eu vou ter o maior prazer de ser seu primeiro Hinata, do hímem impenetrável!

- Isso! - Inclinei-me lentamente, sem pressa pra sua boca na intenção de concretizar o início do que queria para o fim de minha noite.

* * *

**Hana POV'S**

Sabe qual é o problema dos homens? Todos são uns cretinos filhos da puta que não conseguem ver uma virgem com um grande par de seios para não dar bola para as ex-transas. O filho da puta do Genma nem ao menos me olhou, ele chegou no restaurante e fingiu que eu não existia, acenei para ele feito uma idiota para e o cretino me ignorou.

Até o puritano do Yamato me cumprimentou - e todos sabem que ele não gosta de mim por que me acha uma vadia necessitada -. Eu queria enfiar um vibrador no rabo de Genma para ele aprender a me tratar melhor. O imbecil só me procurava quando não conseguia arranjar outra mulher para levar para cama.

Mas, todo aquele mau humor que ele parecia estar, desapareceu quando Hyuuga Hinata a garota mais virgem de Konoha - e que corria o risco de chegar aos 60 anos sem um orgasmo - e ex-namorada do meu irmão frouxo apareceu. O cretino estava babando nos peitos dela como um cãozinho que já estava pronto para montar na fêmea.

Eu fiquei os olhando pelo canto dos olhos, eu não deixaria aquela menininha roubar meu homem, porque sim Genma era o meu macho!

Quando os dois saíram, eu fui atrás. Se tivesse que armar um escândalo eu faria. E não é que o putão estava mesmo com a intenção de levar a Hyuuga para cama? Estava quase se beijando, e eu sei que tudo começa com um maldito beijo, e quando você vê o cretino está no meio de suas pernas te dando o terceiro orgasmo e te fazendo ficar rouca de tanto gemer!

Sabendo onde aquilo iria acabar tive um plano venenoso. Voltei para o restaurante e me sentei propositalmente ao lado de Neji. Como se eu não quisesse nada, me servindo de mais sakê, comentei inocente:

- Nossa onde está o Genma e a Hinata?

* * *

**Neji POV'S**

Ok, não estava querendo muito ir nessa reunião. Ok, não era uma reunião comum, era o aniversário do Naruto, nosso amigo, que viajava o mundo e só voltava poucas vezes no ano, mas realmente esse mundo de farra e boemia não era o meu. Ia ficar em casa, meditando no templo Hyuuga, mas infelizmente Lee e Tenten apareceram e me infernizaram tanto a paciência que eu me arrumei e fui.

Nunca fui de beber muito, então recusei o sakê que a Tenten e o sensei me ofereceram, bebi o primeiro por educação. Ia recusar o segundo, mas quando via, meu copo já estava cheio novamente. Acho que comecei a ficar alegrinho, porque quando vi já estava com algo que não era mais sakê na minha frente, era algo que eu esqueci o nome! Era? Era? Ah Tequila! Aquilo era bom caramba! De repente percebi que estava brindando com a Tenten, e deixei derramar bebida na minha camisa porque estava olhando por decote dela! É acho melhor parar senão daqui a pouco vou causar vergonha!

Vi Hinata e as meninas chegando, sorri para minha prima! Eu sorri! Puta que pariu! Ok! Realmente está na hora de parar! Mas porque sempre que olho pro meu copo ele ta cheio?!

Estava virando mais uma dose daquela bebida exótica do país dos cactos quando alguém se sentou do meu lado, eu só percebi quem era quando ela falou. Hana, minha companheira na ANBU em missões, e ela dizia o que?! Hinata e Genma?

- Hinata está ali no canto! - Apontei displicente para o canto, ONDE NÃO HAVIA MAIS NINGUÉM!

Eu tinha visto o Genma de relance ali por perto, mas agora, já bem desperto, percebi que os DOIS haviam sumido! Ahhhh se aquele galinha tocar num fio de cabelo da Hinata eu mato!!! Vai haver um assassinato hoje!

- Hinata! - Levantei-me já alterado, quase gritando, atraindo a atenção dos outros.

Andei pelo restaurante, fui até o toilet, e nada, resolvi sair e qual não foi minha surpresa quando encontrei ela la fora, ou melhor! Os dois! Juntos, abraçados e ele estava quase a beijando!

- Tira suas mãos da Hinata se conquistadorzinho barato! - Afastei os dois e dei um murro logo de cara no Shiranui.

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

Até que enfim! Eu tinha conseguido! Estava com ela em minhas mãos! Ou melhor, nos meus braços pronta pra ser o meu jantar! Estava já salivando em pensar em sentir o gosto daquela boca rosada e carnuda e poucos milímetros me separavam dela. Quase la...

E... Cacete! Um murro na cara!?! QUE PORRA FOI ESSA?! ALGUÉM ANOTOU A PLACA?!

- Mas que porra... - virei o rosto com as bochechas ardendo, virei e vi quem era. O Hyuuga, "eu só bato punheta"!

Porra!!! Parece que Murphy resolveu mandar todos os empacas fodas pra cima de mim!!! Da um desconto! Manda um pouco pro Kakashi também o filho da puta!

- Enlouqueceu Hyuuga?! - Fiquei sério, mas que merda! Não ia apanhar de graça!

Ele não me falou mais nada, apenas veio me socando mais! Até parece que eu ia apanhar quieto! Revidei e dei uns bons socos na cara daquele Hyuuga marrento! Porra fala sério! Ele nem se pegava com a prima pra ficar todo com esse nhe nhe nhe! Ou será que se pegavam?!

* * *

**Hinata POV'S**

Eu estava tremendo, fazia muito tempo que eu não beijava ninguém, ou melhor, aquele seria o segundo beijo da minha vida. Fiquei receosa pela fama que o Genma tinha, era capaz de no final ele dizer que eu beijava mal já que eu não tinha nem 0,0000000000001% de sua experiência.

Tentei engoli a ansiedade e esperei na expectativa os lábios dele encostarem-se ao meu. Foi então que eu abri os olhos assustada com a gritaria - e frustrada porque não tinha ganhado um beijo.

Neji e Genma estavam se batendo. O que? De onde meu primo tinha surgido?E porque diabos ele havia interrompido o meu beijo, pensei irritada. Ino tinha razão, eu estava necessitada! A briga ficou mais pesada, eu estava quase chorando - de raiva porque não sabia quando teria a chance de beijar de novo.

- Neji-nii-san! - tentei gritar, mas minha voz era fraca de mais - Parem!

Queria tanto poder abrir o chão com um soco como a Sakura. Aproximei-me dos dois, mas eles nem me notaram, pareciam dois búfalos tentando se matar.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Estava emburrada com o Naruto. Estava cada vez mais abusado! Bem feito por ter perdido o dente! Deveria ter perdido outra coisa! Garanto que não faria falta! Estava tão p... da vida que nem notei quem estava ao meu lado e do nada surgiu uma taça de sakê na minha frente, virei-a sem pensar duas vezes e depois virei para agradecer a boa alma que me oferecia algo para me acalmar. Kakashi-ex-sensei! Porque não imaginei que seria ele a me oferecer o sakê!

Caçoei dele. Devia estar entediado por que não tinha nenhuma mulher interessante, ou nova para sua lista, ali. Afinal, aquela era uma festa particular, aniversário de seu ex-aluno, não teriam pessoas novas pra ele jogar a lábia aí ele fazia o que?! Vinha importunar a minha vida já que ele não tinha nada mais interessante pra fazer. Bom eu também não né, afinal eu também não vou arranjar uma nova paquera ali. Brincamos um pouco e sacaneamos um ao outro, Kakashi apesar de tudo era uma companhia muito agradável.

Estava tudo bem, bem até demais, quando ouvi um grito, e não era um grito de diversão era um grito furioso chamando alguém! A Hinata! Olhei para o canto onde ela deveria estar e ela não estava ali. Ouvi a vaca da Hana perguntando para Tenten se ela havia visto o Genma e a Hinata, então percebi que o Genma havia sumido também! Ahhhh mas aquele tarado me paga!!! Eu mandei ele não encostar aquele pênis na Hinata! Voucastrá-lo! Olhei pelo restaurante para apenas ter certeza de minha conclusão. Genma seduzira Hinata e a tirara de nossas vistas!

Saí do restaurante que nem uma bala pisando fundo. Cheguei la fora e a situação seria cômica se a situação não fosse tão drástica! Hinata estava desesperada e Neji e Genma se engalfinhavam gritando desaforos um pro outro. Podia até imaginar o motivo da briga! Neji deve ter pegado Genma com a boca na botija!

- Parem seus ogros! - Gritei batendo com o pé no chão abrindo uma pequena cratera obrigando-os a se afastarem!

Eles me olharam arfantes, suados e assustados. Não dei trela pra nenhum deles. Apenas caminhei até Genma. Olhei-o. Sorri e dei-lhe um soco no nariz, que até o momento ainda estava inteiro!

- EU MANDEI VOCÊ FICAR COM O SEU PÊNIS LONGE DELA! SEU...SEU... CAÇADOR DE VIRGENS! - me exasperei e tive que me segurar pra não lhe socar com meu punho de chakra, fiz coisa melhor, chutei-o no meio das pernas, aquilo era muito mais divertido!

Ahhhhh me sinto bem melhor agora! Sorri sadicamente.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Eu adorava ficar ao lado de minha ex-aluna – principalmente ultimamente que eu estava me sentindo atraído por suas pernas – sentia falta de sua presença desde o dia que ela passou a ficar mais tempo no hospital do que a freqüentar missões comigo.

Eu estava empenhado a embebedá-la, claro que isso não era uma atitude muito legal da minha parte. Ok era bem cretina, mas eu queria transar com ela e eu sei que seria mais difícil com Sakura sóbria, era capaz dela me castrar se soubesse das minhas verdadeiras intenções. Brinquei com ela de forma sutil, quando ela ficou mais alegrinha tomei a liberdade de encostar minhas mãos nos seus ombros olhando, no entanto, para seus seios.

É eu estava louco para apalpá-los. Yamato me recriminaria se soubesse que eu estava naquele momento tendo fantasias eróticas com Sakura cavalgando sobre mim gemendo feito uma louca devido ao orgasmo.

Eu teria continuado a tentar seduzi-la se a gritaria irritante do lado de fora não tivesse acabado com o clima. PUTA QUE PARIU QUEM ERA O FILHO DA PUTA QUE ESTAVA ATRASANDO MINHA FODA?

Sakura evaporou do meu lado nem me dando bola, agradeci por estar de máscara, ao vê-la se afastando eu fiz um beicinho-bicha-chorão lamentando que naquela noite novamente não ia ter sexo pro papai aqui.

Levantei-me seguindo-a, não por que ainda achava que podia acontecer alguma coisa eu queria mesmo era matar o infeliz que tinha interrompido meu flerte.

Ao chegar lá fora vi dois homens se batendo como dois gorilas brigando pela fêmea no cio. Tinha que ser Genma o "comedor de virgens" e Neji "Pego qualquer um que faça meu pênis levantar". Olhei irritado para meu amigo, esperava que ele perdesse um dente para deixar de interromper a foda alheia.

Me afastei assustado quando Sakura o socou. UAUUUU! É Genma estava com o rostinho de galã deformado. Lembrei então de nunca deixar Sakura irritada e claro sacanear o Genma para o resto da vida que ele nunca mais conseguiria fazer o pênis funcionar como antes.

* * *

**Hana POV'S**

Eu permaneci do lado de dentro do restaurante até a confusão estar armada e todos saírem pra ver o que estava acontecendo. Cheguei bem na hora que Sakura chutou o item mais gostoso do corpo de Genma e claro, o mais habilidoso.

Esperava que o pênis não tivesse sido danificado, eu ainda queria usá-lo, pretendia transar com aquele homem mais vezes e eu queria a potência de sempre.

Sorri maldosa para o casal. Ah, naquela noite eu o consolaria e quem sabe fizesse um curativo no meu objeto de desejos.

* * *

**Neji POV'S**

Eu não sei se era a bebida, ou ainda aquele velho "respeito masculino", mas eu e o Genma estávamos pegando relativamente leve com a porrada, apenas socos no rosto e estômago e joelhadas. Mas enfim! Espero que isso seja o suficiente pra ele ficar longe da Hinata!

Mas que porra é essa!?! Tem uma cratera vindo em nossa direção! Larguei o Genma e fui pra longe dela, tinha certeza que era a Sakura. Enfim, se nossa luta corporal foi interrompida pelo menos posso continuar com a minha verbal!

- Fica longe da minha prima Shiranui! Ou não serei bonzinho da próxima vez!

Mas antes que ele me respondesse a Sakura chegou perto dele e quebrou o nariz que tínhamos evitado tocar um do outro e depois chutou os seus bagos! Uiiiii isso deve doer!

Bem, isso é o que eu chamo de "respeito masculino", nós nunca encostamos em nossos sacos em nenhuma briga! Testículos eram um lugar sagrado que não era violado por ninguém! A não ser uma mulher enfurecida! Mas, como não era comigo eu poderia rir da cara dele a vontade!

- Que isso te sirva de lição Genma, O Castrado! - zombei não conseguindo controlar minhas palavras de escárnio.

Ia continuar, mas a Sakura me olhou com uma cara feia do tipo "Quer também?!", eu preferi me calar, e por sorte a Tenten e o Lee chegaram e me arrastaram para longe dali. Eu não fiz objeção.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

A sensação de sentir as bolas dele sendo espremidas pelo meu chute foi realmente prazerosa. Senti a adrenalina e endorfina fluindo pelas minhas veias e eu queria mais.

Olhei-o sadicamente agonizando no chão, fui interrompida pelo Neji por um momento, mas logo o mirei, censurando-o. Se atrapalhasse minha diversão ia sobrar para aquele outro niandertal também!

Ahhhhh ainda não estava satisfeita ele merecia mais alguns socos pelo que já me fez!

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Aquilo não era uma mulher, era um DEMÔNIO! Estava quase voltado atrás com a idéia de transar com a Sakura, eu suspeitava que talvez não saísse inteiro. Era melhor eu apartar a situação antes que ela decidisse realmente arrancar o pênis do Genma, não que fosse me fazer falta, eu estava pouco me importando porque não era o meu, contudo como amigo tenho que dar uma força. Fui até meu demônio rosa e a segurei por trás.

- Sakura acalme-se ele nem conseguiu tocá-la. - Hinata na verdade parecia muito disposta a conhecer o que tinha dentro das calças de Genma. Era uma pena que jamais poderia pensar nisso de novo. HAHAHA porque eu tinha certeza que meu amigo estava impotente por um bom tempo.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Ia realmente dar mais alguns socos pra descontar minha raiva reprimida nele, mas alguém me segurou puxando-me para si. Uiiii o que eram aquelas pernas entre as minhas?!? Acho que sua voz no meu ouvido foi um calmante, porque depois disso eu abaixei os punhos e deixei que ele me tirasse de perto daquele traste!

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

Já estava, sujo, suado, esfolado e irritado, mas felizmente eu dava conta do Neji sozinho. Estava tudo bem até vir em nossa direção um mega puta buraco! Caralho Sakura! Precisa disso tudo?!? É só pedir com jeitinho que a gente entende! Soltei do Neji, pelo menos aquele buraco veio pra um lado bom, odiava ficar atracado com outro Macho! Dava coceira!

- Porra Sakura! - Não tive tempo de manifestar mais nada! Ela veio me dar "Olá" quebrando o meu nariz!

Porra!!! Merda aquilo doía pra cacete! Ta eu acho que ela tava com vontade de fazer isso há um tempo. Respira fundo Genma - Como se desse pra respirar com o nariz quebrado-.

Ok! Quando eu acho que não poderia ficar pior ela começa a esbravejar que nem uma gralha colocando minha imagem la embaixo e ainda me chuta as bolas! C-A-R-A-L-H-O!!! Correção! Quebrar o nariz não dói pra cacete! Ter seus ovos quebrados doem 100000000000 de vezes mais!!! Tive vontade de dizer algo em minha defesa, mas não consegui! Apenas fiquei la agonizando no chão!

Agora estava realmente com medo dela! Achava que ela ladrava, mas não mordia, minha sorte foi que ela não usara chakra naquele chute! Senão o "genmazinho" não teria mais salvação!

Fiquei alguns minutos ali me contorcendo de dor, mesmo depois dela ser arrastada por Kakashi e a multidão ter se espaçado rindo da minha cara.

- Hi-Hinata... - agonizei, num teatro falso fingindo estar ainda muito mal, mesmo que a dor já fosse quase inexistente agora.

* * *

**Hinata POV'S**

A confusão era grande e eu estava quase desmaiando de nervoso ao ver os dois homens querendo se matar. Creio, no entanto que tudo teria ficado menos agressivo se Sakura não tivesse aparecido, ela anunciou a presença dela abrindo o chão - Ela realmente dava medo às vezes! - Kakashi vinha logo atrás parecendo estar com medo de se aproximar de Sakura. Ela parecia um demônio castrador!

Foi então que Genma levou um soco bem no nariz. E eu sabia que Sakura queria fazer isso há muito tempo, principalmente para revidar as cachorradas de Genma no passado. Não terminando em destruir o "cretino desvirginador" ela fez o que muitas antigas virgens queriam fazer, lhe deu um chute bem no... É, exatamente no ponto sensível masculino.

Genma grunhiu de dor e eu me apiedei. Realmente devia doer. Neji depois de debochar do coitado foi arrastado pelos amigos de lá, o castigo já havia sido o suficiente imaginei. Sakura foi encochada - sim, encochada porque eu percebia Kakashi se esfregando mais do que deveria na minha amiga - por Kakashi e tirada de lá com uma expressão triunfante e vingada.

Olhei para Genma, coitadinho, mal conseguia falar, notei quando ele disse meu nome.

Ajudei o pobrezinho a se levantar, colocando suas mãos no meu ombro. Estávamos próximos de mais e eu já sentia o calor. Ninguém podia culpá-lo de eu querer beijá-lo, era tão quentinho. Balancei a cabeça envergonhada e então disse:

-Desculpe, a culpa foi minha.

Assim que a respiração dele melhorou eu sorri tímida e na ponta dos pés até que ficasse alta o suficiente para alcançar seus lábios lhe dei um rápido selinho.

-E-espero t-te ver de n-novo!

Sorri como uma criança travessa que fez o que não deveria e corri para dentro do restaurante novamente sem olhar para trás.

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

Ela me ajudou a levantar, não que eu estivesse tão inválido ao ponto de precisar ser amparado por uma dama, mas eu me fiz de um só pra tê-la mais pertinho de mim. Eu não valia um centavo! Acabara de apanhar por causa dela e ainda tentava mais uma investida!

Eu fiz questão que ficássemos quase colados um no outro. Ia tentar mais uma aproximação, mas pra meu espanto, ELA foi mais rápida e o fez!

ELA foi até os meus lábios e ELA me beijou! Eu fui BEIJADO!

Ia segurá-la pra aprofundar aquele leve e cálido selinho, quando ela se afastou, gaguejou e corou dando-me um sorriso inocente e maroto, que eu não pude evitar de xingá-la por dentro. Aquela pequena demôniazinha atiçara meus instintos com aquele pequeno contato e agora saía correndo!

Mas pelo menos valera apena. Fui espancado, tive meu nariz quebrado, ovos esmagados, mas pelo menos valeu apena! Ganhei um beijo!

Se for pra ganhar remedinhos assim vou me deixar ser espancado mais vezes!

- E vamos nos ver sim, Hinata "do hímem impenetrável"... Na minha cama.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A:** Hahahaha bom espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. – Diferente do outro capítulo em que a Ino era a ninfomaníaca depravada e o pobre Yamato a vítima de um quase "estupro" – Onde Genma faz o papel de "cachorrão desvirginador" e Hinata seu mais novo alvo. A partir daqui os hentais vão começar, pelo menos ceninhas mais quentes onde a putaria vai rolar a solta.

Para os pervertidos: AGUARDEM!

Kissus de titia Pink e Yuuki no Hana.


	4. Quanto Cú Doce!

**Disclaimer:**Os personagens e lugares citados não nos pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei, se fossem nossos passariam todos os capítulos descobrindos novas formas de sexo seguindo as instruções do Kama Sutra.

**Sumário:** Esse fic foi feito através de um joguinho de RPG via MSN. Esperam que se divirtam.

**Rate:** M, - por palavreado chulo ou considerado impróprio além das cenas picantes. Sendo mais direta... DA PUTARIA

* * *

**-**

**Propensa Carnal**

**-**

_Por Yuuki no Hana e Pink Ringo_

**-**

**Capítulo IV**: _Quanto Cú Doce!_

**Kakashi POV'S**

Era meu dia de folga, não tinha nada de interessante para fazer, afinal já havia lido todas as edições de Icha Icha. Então subitamente resolvi incomodar certa kunoichi de cabelos rosa que um dia foi minha aluna.

Eu sabia que entrar pela janela do hospital iria irritá-la. Entrei pela janela me dependurando nela. Via Sakura de costas e com a intenção de lhe dar um susto já que parecia concentrada disse:

- YOOOOOOOOOOOO Sakura!

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Estava revisando uns relatórios importantes do hospital. Desde que assumira a direção de lá os trabalhos dobraram, tanto os médicos quantos os burocráticos.

Senti meu coração quase sair pela boca quando ele entrou pela minha janela e gritou no meu ouvido! Dei um pulo da cadeira e minha primeira reação foi pegar um peso de papel e arremeçar nele!

- Kakashiiiiii!!! Quer me matar do coração!?!?!

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Desviei sem muitos problemas do peso que fora arremessado contra mim. Sempre tão agressiva! Sorri achando graça do rosto zangado, ela não poderia ver por causa da máscara, mas eu sei que ela perceberia meu sorriso desaforado. Aproximei-me sentando-me na mesa, justamente sobre os papéis que ela lia com tanta atenção. Irritá-la era sempre divertido.

- Estou entediado!

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

- E eu ocupada Kakashi! Se não tem trabalho nenhum pra fazer, isso não é problema meu! Eu tenho e muitos! Agora se levante dos meus papéis! Está amassando todos eles!! - Segurei nos braços dele para puxá-lo e tirar aquele corpo grande e forte de cima da minha mesa.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

CLARO QUE EU NÃO IA LEVANTAR! Acomodei-me de modo que ficasse praticamente deitado sobre os papeis, senti claramente que alguns amassaram de forma que depois não iria passar de lixo. Puxei Sakura fazendo-a se sentar em meu colo, ela ficaria irritada e vermelha e isso era adorável em seu rosto, agora de mulher. Era sempre um prazer tentar seduzi-la, embora o máximo que eu conseguisse era um beijo, para em seguida receber um tapa.

-Estou bem aqui!

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Kakashi era um abusado! Claro que se eu quisesse tirá-lo dali a força eu teria feito! Mas usar força bruta ali só traria mais estrago do que ele já estava fazendo.

- Kakashi! - Assustei-me com ele me puxando para o seu colo! Não conseguia controlar o rubor de meu rosto!

Desde que percebera o quão lindo e sexy era meu EX-sensei, que não conseguia esconder minha atração. E ele também não ajudava muito fazendo essas brincadeiras provocativas. Por vezes ele me roubava um beijo sempre quando eu me exaltava mais que o normal, e era inevitável não estapeá-lo ao ver aquele rosto pervertido se divertindo com meu embaraço.

- Me solte seu pervertido! Não tenho tempo pra você hoje! Saia do meu consultório agora! Estou muito atarefada!

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Lá estavam as bochechas coradas e atraentes. Ela podia não ter noção, mas ficava extremamente sensual com as sobrancelhas franzidas em irritação. Eu sabia que tinha certa influencia sobre ela, mas nunca descobri o QUANTO ou até ONDE eu poderia chegar seduzindo-a.

Sakura era uma mulher difícil, mas eu sempre gostei de desafios, quando enfim vencido era muito mais gostoso. Tirando uma mecha de cabelos dos olhos verdes comentei tentando parecer inocente embora meu sorriso sacana estivesse evidente por trás da máscara.

- Estou tão solitário!

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

- Oras... E o que eu tenho haver com isso?!?! Se está solitário vá procurar uma companhia oras! Vá procurar Anko! Sei que ela é a sua conquista dessa semana! Se te ajuda ela está pelo hospital hoje! Vá pedir que ela cure sua solidão e me deixe trabalhar! - Oras como ele era atrevido e safado!

Vinha no meu trabalho tirar o meu sossego! Já não bastava às vezes que ia ao bar com Ino e via esse homem todo gostoso com alguma mulher se esfregando nele e ele ficava olhando a mim e as outras, homem era tudo igual mesmo! Nenhum prestava! Tentei sair do colo dele...

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Ciúmes, era tão obvio. Ok, admitia que gostava de jogar joguinhos de sedução com outras mulheres, mas Sakura era minha favorita. Não era somente minha favorita por que fora a única que AINDA não conseguira levar para cama, mas também por que tudo nela me fazia ter vontade de obrigá-la a ser exclusivamente minha, de não dividi-la.

Prendendo-a firmemente sem deixá-la sair eu disse em seu ouvido mordiscando-o:

- Com ciúmes? Isso é tão meigo Sa-chan! - eu sabia que ela odiava o apelido e para provocá-la ainda mais deslizei minhas mãos em direção ao seu traseiro.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Por Kami aquele homem estava cada vez mais abusado! Ele apertou minha bunda!

- Só nos seus sonhos Ero-Kakashi! - Tirei suas mãos atrevidas de minhas nádegas.

Se ele achava que eu ia deixar que ele me aliciasse como fazia com todas as outras jounins da vila ele estava muito enganado! Não iria cair naquele joguinho fajuto dele!

- Já disse que não estou com tempo pros seus joguinhos Kakashi, já vi você testando ele muito bem por aí! Estou vacinada contra ele! - Tentei não olhar para aquele sorriso safado que eu sabia existir por baixo daquela máscara, por Kami aquele homem era um pedaço de mau caminho!

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Sim aquele traseiro era uma delicia mais não pude apreciá-lo por muito tempo. Logo Sakura com sua irritação adorável - e sexy - afastou minhas mãos do "paraíso".

A voz irritada dela e seu modo confiante de tentar se manter inatingível apenas fazia com que eu tivesse mais empenho em seduzi-la. Hoje particularmente eu tinha o dia todo para isso.

Rápido e sem muita delicadeza a deitei na mesa amassando ainda mais os papéis. Sem quaisquer escrúpulos deslizei minha língua em seu pescoço e rebati o comentário:

- Sa-chan sabe que é a única que gosto de verdade. - prendendo suas mãos no alto da cabeça para que ela não se soltasse complementei - Por que não cede só dessa vez? Vai ser gostoso! - minha voz saiu mais sacana do que eu gostaria.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

- Kakashi! - Dessa vez ele estava extrapolando!

Normalmente quando eu começava a xingá-lo ele me roubava um beijo, eu o estapeava e ele ia embora, mas dessa vez ele estava realmente ultrapassando todas as barreiras!

Oh meu deus, senti meu corpo todo se arrepiar com aquela língua em meu pescoço. Um arrepio que começou da pontinha dos dedos e foi subindo pela minha espinha, arrepiando meus cabelos da nuca me fazendo suspirar

- Ohhh... - Tive que controlar minha língua ao ver aquele sorriso triunfante por ter conseguido arrancar aquele leve suspiro de mim... - Nunca Kakashi! Nem hoje e nem nunca! Agora saia daqui antes que alguém entre por aquela porta e pense bobagens!

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Sakura já havia visto meu rosto, poucas vezes apenas quando eu lhe roubava beijos e precisava tirar a máscara, aquela era uma ocasião em que o pano estava abaixado e eu usava minha boca para tentar seduzi-la - o que era uma tarefa tentadoramente difícil - sorri de forma triunfante ao ouvir o suspiro de satisfação vindo dela devido ao meu toque.

Segundos depois lá estava ela me expulsando. Era hora de jogar pesado!Aproximei meus lábios do dela deixando que ela visse meu rosto por completo, meu sorriso torto de lado de que faria algo que ela provavelmente iria gostar, mas não admitiria então a beijei. No mesmo instante invadi minha língua em sua boca pequena e deliciosa obrigando-a a corresponder com a mesma intensidade. Minhas mãos novamente tentavam encontrar o traseiro macio.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Ohhh como ele era belo e sedutor, era compreensível porque todas as kunoichis caíam de amores por ele. Não duvidava que todos os rumores que ouvia pelos corredores fossem verdades, a fama de Kakashi e sua lista de conquistas eram extensas.

Fui tirada de meus devaneios com sua língua ávida me invadindo a boca, mal tive tempo de protestar, apenas tentei resistir e empurrá-lo, mas era tão difícil! Ele ali me beijando, de tirar o fôlego e ainda a mão dele me apertando as nádegas!

Oh por Kami, como poderia resistir! Mas eu tinha que resistir! Tinha que ser forte! Tentei empurrá-lo com s mãos e comecei a espernear para tentar tirá-lo debaixo de mim...

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Será que ela não percebia que se mexer daquela forma apenas me deixava mais excitado? Sentir o corpo firme e com curvas roçando no meu daquela forma me fez gemer contra os lábios dela involuntariamente de puro prazer.

Eu PRECISAVA fazer amor com aquela mulher ou enlouqueceria. Era engraçado pensar que eu nunca imaginei que aquela garotinha se tornaria uma mulher tão tentadora.

Sem me importar com a resistência tratei de enfiar minhas mãos por debaixo da blusa lhe acariciando a barriga lisa. Comentei rouco em seu ouvido em um pedido quase implorando.

- Faz amor comigo! Deixe-me te fazer gozar!

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Era quase impossível resistir a Kakashi, toda vez que ele me beijara eu sempre o afastava com rapidez para não cair em tentação e agora ele me beijava, há mais tempo que qualquer outro beijo que ele me dera, e eu não conseguia fugir dele.

Estava sucumbindo aquele fogo que crescia de minhas entranhas. Eu não ia conseguir mandá-lo embora. Minha mente mandava eu resistir, expulsá-lo a ponta pés como sempre fazia, mas meu corpo dizia o contrário, pedia por mais, mais toques de Kakashi. Não tive resposta para o que ele me pedia... Apenas o puxei para um novo e avassalador beijo.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Eu não esperava que ela correspondesse, fiquei surpreso, contudo satisfeito de que dessa vez ela me puxasse para mais um beijo, intenso e quase agressivo tamanho a fome que nossas línguas se encontravam.

Sem parar de beijá-la, minhas mãos subiram da barriga para os seios macios, praguejei por ela estar de sutiã, mas isso não fez com que eu deixasse de provocar o mamilo que intumesceu em meus não respondeu a minha pergunta, contudo eu queria ouvi-la. Parando o beijo brusco perguntei novamente.

- Me deixa te fazer gozar?

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Meu juízo se esvaindo a cada segundo! Oh meu mamilos me denunciavam, aquelas mãos fortes e ásperas seguravam com firmeza meus seios. Estava alucinando, quase cedendo, quando ele me fez aquela pergunta novamente, se eu respondesse o que ele esperava ouvir seria um caminho sem volta e eu seria apenas mais uma na extensa lista do garanhão Hatake Kakashi.

Então meu cérebro ressurgiu! E o sinalzinho de "Perigo", "Perigo" piscando na minha mente, então eu falei, com a voz mais firme que tinha:

- Saia daqui Kakashi! Ou eu vou gritar!!!!

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Por que se negava tanto a ir para cama comigo? Pra que tanto doce? Por que não podia deixar se levar? Estava tão obvio que estava excitada, sentia o mamilo intumescido em seu dedo esperando para se ver livre do sutiã e ser beijado.

CÉUS E COMO QUERIA ABOCANHA-LO! Sakura era tão cruel em seduzi-lo - involuntariamente como uma inocente atraente que não fazia idéia do que causava em um homem - e não satisfazê-lo. Cessei os beijos por um minuto e então disse serio olhando os olhos verdes:

- Grite! Hoje eu não saio daqui antes de fazer amor com você. - firme eu voltei a beijá-la dessa vez pondo suas pernas para que enroscasse em minha cintura. Queria que ela sentisse minha excitação.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Ohh minha última arma contra ele e não deu certo! Ameaçar gritar era um tiro no escuro! Pois se ele não fosse embora depois de tê-lo feito e alguém chegasse ali seria uma cena constrangedora e seria alvo de fofocas dos enfermeiros e médicos dali.

Sua voz penetrante me fez engolir em seco. Ele estava realmente querendo levar até o final aquilo? Oh meu Deus ele já estava assim?? O que eu faço? O que eu faço?

- Onegai Kakashi... Não podemos fazer algo que vamos nos arrepender depois...

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Eu estava louco, aquela mulher fazia tanto doce, se recusava tanto a ceder a fazer a amor comigo que eu tinha que me controlar para não machucá-la em minha afobação de tocá-la.

Eu estava pouco me lixando se alguém apareceria transaria com ela sobre aquela mesa e seria inesquecível. A faria gemer até perder a voz. Queria que Sakura ficasse viciada em mim. Entre beijos e mordidas em seu pescoço – que ficariam com marcas - eu disse:

- Ninguém irá se arrepender. - abrindo os botões da blusa branca deixando todo o sutiã, a mostra complementei rouco - Relaxe e deixe-se levar Sakura!

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Eu não tinha mais argumentos contra ele! Estava rendida! Minha parte racional, agora praticamente inexistente, suplicava pra que alguém batesse na porta e a chamasse. Mas ninguém o fazia e ele a aliciava cada vez mais. Seus dedos abriram habilmente a blusa e naquele momento eu sabia que não tinha mais volta!

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Finalmente eu havia vencido. Embora ela ainda aparentasse estar apreensiva pelo menos parou de me repelir. Precisava acalmá-la ou na hora "H"- a mais importante - era capaz dela arrancar o "kakashizinho" fora.

- Sakura, relaxe! - disse da forma mais carinhosa que consegui beijando seus cílios, mas sem deixar de lhe acariciar os seios.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Eu estava a sua mercê! Ele tentava me acalmar, mas como aquilo seria possível?!?! Eu estava seminua na frente dele! Do meu Ex-sansei! O maior garanhão de toda Konoha!

Eu o desejava, oh sim como o desejava... Há anos que sentia atração por ele... Mas ele era proibido! Relaxar seria ceder, gostar e talvez me viciar! Minhas defesas gritavam para eu resistir para não me machucar depois.

Não que eu estivesse apaixonada, mas ele era irresistível e era melhor evitar qualquer problema com relação ao coração. Ele nunca tivera um relacionamento sério com algué com certeza não seria diferente...

- Kakashi... Onegai... - Segurei com minhas mãos seu rosto, era minha última tentativa, meu último recurso de defesa, implorava com o olhar para que ele parasse de atormentar meus sentidos.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Tinha que admitir, ela era forte, tão perseverante que sua teimosia em ceder o que eu tanto queria me deixava apenas com mais vontade. Sakura era a mulher que eu mais desejava, e a única que eu não conseguia levar para cama.

Se eu soubesse que aquela menininha franzina viraria um mulherão tinha preparado o terreno há mais tempo. – As dificuldades seriam menores -. Mordisquei seus lábios saboreando o sabor de morangos. Ela era deliciosa, inteiramente saborosa.

- Eu não vou deixar você me escapar. Não hoje! – Puxei ambas as pernas para cima e a obriguei a rodear minha cintura antes de beijá-la da forma mais avassaladora que conseguia. Exigindo que sua língua correspondesse da mesma maneira

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

- Ohhh céus... Porque você tem que ser tão persistente?! - Suspirei depois que consegui romper aquele beijo devastador que fez o fogo assumir meus sentidos.

Eu não ia conseguir tirá-lo dali. Por Kami! Que algo divino aconteça senão uma desgraça vai se suceder aqui!

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

- Por que você tem que ser tão teimosa? – perguntei puxando a saia que ela usava para baixo. Eu estava sendo um verdadeiro pilantra, enquanto a distraia naquela conversa acabava de despi-la.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

- Porque não posso ceder a pessoas como você! - Eu tentava repelí-lo com minhas palavras, pois com gestos era impossível, meu corpo me traía!

Minhas pernas enroscadas na cintura dele não me obedeciam, cismavam em continuar la! Minhas mãos agarradas em seu colete e eu não sabia ao certo se o puxava ou se o repelia. Só sabia que em pouco tempo não teria mais argumentos contra ele e quem sabe o que poderia ser de mim!

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

- Como eu? O que te faz pensar que você não possa ser especial? - Dei ênfase à palavra ESPECIAL. Queria que ela percebesse que para mim aquilo não seria só mais uma trepada para gozar, não com Sakura, com ela eu faria amor.

Arranquei a saia dela jogando para bem longe aquele tecido irritante - não queria que ela tivesse chance de se vestir novamente. Pressionei meu quadril contra o dela e gemi, meu membro estava tão duro que um mínimo movimento era o suficiente para ele pulsar.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Ohhhhh céus aquele homem tinha resposta para tudo! Gemi ao sentir aquela tora dura contra minha calcinha... Pera aí?! CALCINHA! Desde quando eu tava só de calcinha? Olhei para baixo e vi em que situação estava ohhhh ele estava me ludibriando direitinho! Era incorrigível mesmo!

- E o que me faria pensar que sou especial Kakashi? Você pode ter feito o mesmo com qualquer outra médica daqui... - enfiei minhas unhas vermelhas em seus ombros e puxei para arranhá-lo...

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Realmente eu havia feito o mesmo com quase todas as médicas do hospital que Sakura trabalha. Mas quem ligava? Ok Sakura ligava e isso era o que a fazia recusar tanto a ceder.

Respirei fundo, quanto tempo mais eu agüentaria duro daquele jeito sem ao menos dar uma "brincadinha"? Eu estava começando a perder a racionalidade.

- Acha que se não fosse especial eu estaria aqui implorando por seus beijos? Pedindo se preciso de joelhos para fazer amor comigo? Já viu alguma vez eu insistir tanto em ter uma mulher como você? - Com dois dedos lhe acariciei por cima da calcinha.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Oh céus o que faria?! "Resista" dizia meu lado racional, se "entregue de uma vez, você não vai se arrepender!" dizia meu corpo...

- Não precisa se humilhar Kakashi isso não combina com você... - Oh céus... Segurei sem sua mão que me molestava e tentei tirá-la dali. - Não tenho tendências voyeristas para estar presente toda vez que você transou com alguém para saber se você implorou ou não...

Dei um beijo no canto de sua boca e disse:

- Pronto já se divertiu bastante né? Fomos mais longe do que fomos algum dia. Agora vá extravasar com Anko ou com qualquer outra por aí...

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

MENINA IRRITANTE! Se era assim que ela queria então assim seria, eu descarregaria todo meu tesão com outra mulher, mas não antes de fazê-la perceber o que estava perdendo.

Abaixei-me para o local onde meus dedos antes acariciavam. Sorri maquiavélico. Ela pagaria caro pela recusa. Puxei sua calcinha - que acho que acabou rasgando com minha fúria - para baixo livrando-a daquela peça. Com minha respiração contra sua feminilidade disse sedutor, mas sem esconder a raiva:

- Você venceu, mas antes vou te mostrar o que esta perdendo. - sem autorização abri suas pernas e afundei meu rosto entre elas. Minha boca enfim encontrou a feminilidade úmida.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

- Kakashi o que está faaa... - Não tive tempo de terminar minha frase, pois a língua sedenta dele alcançou meu local máximo de prazer, me fazendo arquear as costas instintivamente.

Ohhhh céus que homem era esse! Nenhum amante que ela tivera antes tivera tal maestria com a língua como ele estava tendo. Não me controlei e agarrei em seus cabelos, os puxando e trazendo seu rosto mais de encontro pra mim...

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Eu ia fazê-la gritar até perder a voz. Castigá-la-ia por todas as vezes que me recusou! Em movimentos circulares eu massageava seu clitóris suguei com força e volúpia a feminilidade, com esse gesto ganhando o prêmio de ser pressionado com mais força contra o local sensível.

Sem me conter lhe dei uma mordidinha carinhosa, não para machucá-la e sim para fazê-la gozar. Minha língua subiu indo de encontro ao umbigo. Rodeou em movimentos circulares antes que minha língua voltasse subir indo em direção aos seios. Mordisquei um de seus mamilos e aproveitei a distração dela para deitar-me novamente sobre seu corpo agora nu.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Puxei-o para minha boca, beijando-o com agressividade. FODA-SE!!!! FODA-SE TUDO E TODOS! EU QUERO ESSE HOMEM AGORA!!! Desci com tanta violência o zíper do colete dele que acho que o quebrei.

Arranquei de qualquer jeito aquela peça e taquei pra qualquer canto puxei sua blusa desengonçadamente e novamente o agarrei em mais um beijo profundo enfiando minhas unhas em suas costas alvas e com algumas cicatrizes e fui arranhando-o de cima a baixo, tenho certeza que deixei grandes marcas vermelhas ali...

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Eu sempre soube que Sakura tinha muito potencial para o sexo e estava descobrindo que ela podia ser ainda melhor quando provocada. Sorri contra sua boca quando ela me beijou vorazmente.

Eu não queria perder a oportunidade nem o ritmo então correspondi. Nossas bocas se chocavam em chupões mordidas, nossas línguas se acariciavam depravadamente - um beijo digno de um capítulo em icha icha - gemi prazeroso com as unhas que me marcavam tão agressivamente. Minha mão segurou sua coxa apertando-a com força. EU PRECIAVA TIRAR AS CALÇAS!

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Oh e aquelas calças atrapalhando. Desci minhas mãos até o cós dela e o ajudei a desabotuá-la e abaixá-la junto com a boxer preta. Estávamos os dois nus agora. Nossa aquele membro era enormeeeeeeeee!

Ohhhh meu deus aquilo iria me rasgar! Mas eu não estava ligando muito pra aquilo. Puxei-o para mim, o abraçando novamente com as pernas e esperei para que ele fizesse o primeiro movimento...

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

FINALMENTE! Depois de séculos sondando para ter uma chance enfim havia chegado. Estávamos nus ambos e Sakura me abraçava com as pernas. Agora ela me queria, mas eu não daria o gostinho para ela, era minha vez de torturá-la.

Coloquei apenas ponta do meu membro em sua entrada ameaçando entrar brincando com um vai e vem de leve sem realmente penetrá-la por completo, embora eu estivesse quase desmaiando de tesão. Mordendo seu ouvido de forma depravada enfiei minha língua em sua orelha e em seguida disse:

- Peça para eu te possuir!

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Eu sedi, eu estava rendida a ele e ele mesmo assim me torturava. Parecia que queria me punir pelas minhas recusas anteriores. Estava alucinada por ele, mas não cederia a loucura que ele me pedia pra fazer!

- Vai sonhando Kakashi! - beijei e lambi seu pescoço e agarrei suas nádegas redondas e duras as puxando para mim na esperança de fazê-lo me penetrar.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Rosnei irritado. Aquela mulher estava passando dos limites. Eu não faria, por mais duro que estivesse e por mais gostoso que fosse ter minha bunda apalpada por ela enquanto a língua molhada deslizava por meu pescoço.

Fiquei rígido e refreei meu quadril, entrei apenas mais um pouco ainda insuficiente para ser considerada uma penetração. Mordendo seus ombros e marcando sua pele branca em represália disse em um timbre de ordem.

- Peça Sakura! - fazia movimentos circulares com o quadril sem penetrá-la.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Como ele era mal!!!

- Não Kakashi!!! Eu não vou implorar!!! - Ele ficava me instigando, rebolando, me dando apenas uma pequena degustação do que poderia ter, e eu queria, eu o queria todo dentro de mim! Mas meu ego ficaria destroçado se eu implorasse. Rebolei meu quadril de encontro ao dele também na tentativa de efetivar a penetração.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

QUANTA MALDADE! Puta que pariu! Eu iria gozar sem ter sentindo o gostinho de penetrá-la. Maldita mulher! Puxei os cabelos dela com força chupando seu queixo em algo libertino. Eu estava perdendo o controle não sabia mais quanto tempo agüentaria. Sentei-me puxando-a para que sentasse sobre meu quadril, daquela forma poderia controlar da maneira que eu quisesse. Impedi que ela fizesse meu membro penetrá-la. Quando chegasse a hora eu iria entrar por inteiro.

- VAMOS! PEÇA SAKURA!

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Não consegui impedir a mudança de posições, aquela nova não ajudava na minha investida contra seu membro, agora ele controlava meu quadril não deixando que eu o atormenta-se.

- Oras vamos Kakashi... Não era você que me tentou... Agora pare de cu doce... - mordi o lóbulo da orelha dele e a suguei enquanto tentava o máximo que podia me desvencilhar e rebolar em seu colo.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Agora ela se jogava em cima de mim! Ah, contudo era minha vez de bancar o difícil. Eu não cederia enquanto ela não pedisse, era o castigo. - embora meu membro doesse duro apenas na entradinha -. Sorri malvado e então com uma das mãos lhe dei um tapa com força nas nádegas ouvindo o barulho do tapa com satisfação.

-Você tem sido muito má. - outro tapa ainda mais forte - Vamos, peça Sakura-chan. Peça para eu te fazer gozar.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

- Kakashi! - Assustei-me com o tapa que ele me dera! Ele estava me batendo, como era abusado, mas eu não deixaria isso barato não!

- Pare de ser tão orgulhoso Kakashi-sensei... Você está tão duro... - Gemi provocante em seu ouvido enquanto descia minhas unhas por suas costas o arranhando...

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Eu estava realmente MUITO duro. Mas isso não faria com que eu desistisse, eu queria ouvi-la pedir por meus toques, não importava quanto tempo durasse aquela tortura, eu não faria nada enquanto Sakura não dissesse as palavrinhas mágicas.

Com a intenção de provocá-la mordi-lhe o busto com selvageria deixando as marcas dos meus dentes ali. A maldita estava fazendo eu me arrepiar com aquelas unhas em minhas costas. Mais uma vez eu lhe dei um tapa na bunda, o barulho soando na sala onde apenas havia eu e ela.

- Diga as palavras mágicas, Sakura!

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Oh aquele jeito agressivo dele, igualzinho ao que pairava nos meus sonhos sórdidos. Eu delirava em prazer quando ele me pegava daquele jeito feroz.

- Não Kakashi! Eu tenho meus dedos para me fazer gozar! Posso ficar só neles se você não quiser me dar algo melhor... - Mostrei meus dedos e depois os levei ao meu clitóris me massageando, enquanto lhe exibia o meu melhor sorriso desdenhoso.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

FILHA DE UMA CADELA! Aqueles dedinhos atrevidos estavam fazendo exatamente o que eu queria, invadindo-a. Eu teria agüentado mais tempo se ela não tivesse feito aquilo, decidi por mudar a forma de castigo. Sem qualquer delicadeza - proposital, pois Sakura merecia - eu a penetrei com brutalidade entrando por inteiro. Gemi rouco ao sentir meu membro apertado em suas paredes úmidas. Sai novamente por inteiro e com velocidade entrei bruto novamente.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Confesso que sabia da tara que os homens tinham em ver uma mulher se masturbando e talvez eu tenha usado artilharia pesada, mas aquilo foi a minha vingança por ele ter me provocado ao ponto de ter-me feito enlouquecer de desejo. Ohhhhh ele entrou com tudo!

- Kakashiiiiiii - Gemi seu nome sem ter noção do tom de minha voz.

E de novo, e de novo e ele estocava fundo, oh meu deus ele é maravilhoso, a única coisa que podia fazer era me agarrar em seus ombros e tentar me sincronizar com seus movimentos.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Eu podia não ter conseguido fazê-la pedir, mas pelo menos a fazia gritar meu nome. Sim, eu faria aquele hospital inteiro ouvi-la gritar "Kakashi". Continuei com as estocadas fortes, não me importava se ela sentia dor, ela merecia sofrer um pouquinho embora eu preferisse que ela estivesse gritando de prazer.

Aumentei a velocidade sem perder a força. Enquanto uma das minhas mãos a ajudava a cavalgar a outra tratou de lhe dar mais um tapa nas nádegas. Dessa vez eu sabia que ficaria a marca dos meus dedos.

- Gema mais alto! - ordenei não controlando minha respiração.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

- Itaii Kakashi... - Oh aquele homem era uma máquina!

Ia forte e duro dentro de mim, por vezes até me machucando, mesmo o prazer sobrepujando a dor, não queria senti-la. Olhei-o pidona depois do último tapa que ele me dera nas nádegas, aquele realmente doera.

– Onegai... Kakashi-sensei... Seja mais bonzinho...

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Suguei seus seios brincando com seu mamilo duro em minha língua. Deslizei minha língua por todo seu pescoço antes de sussurrar contra seu ouvido.

- Implore! - e lhe dei um forte apertão na carne deliciosa das nádegas marcada por meus dedos.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Ele era impiedoso com a língua, não me dava folga um segundo! Bombava seu membro com força em mim e ainda me molestava os seios, era quase impossível manter a sanidade com ele ali.

- Nunca! - Meu orgulho proferia aquelas palavras porque eu não raciocinava mais. - Você disse que eu era especial Kakashi-sensei... É assim que eu sou especial pra você? - Dei meu melhor olhar dengoso para ele.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Ela estava usando golpes sujos, acabando com meu orgulho sabendo que aquelas palavras me atingiriam em cheio e eu faria exatamente o que ela pedisse. Mas era verdade ela era especial.

Aquelas palavras acabaram com minha irritabilidade e intenção humilhá-la. No mesmo instante minhas estocadas diminuíram força e ritmo e foi com suavidade - quase delirante tamanha lentidão - que passei a estocá-la.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

As palavras foram meu último recurso para não ter que implorar, se ele não tivesse cedido a aquele apelo eu provavelmente teria implorado. Confesso que não acreditara na conversinha mansa dele de dizer que eu era especial, mas agora ele me assustara.

Ele cedera o ritmo violento e agressivo passando a se mover com uma lentidão torturante dentro de mim. Será que eu era realmente especial para aquele ero-sensei?

- Kakashi... Você é ótimoo... - ele merecia umas palavras de incentivo e não eram falsas!

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Ouvi-la dizendo que eu era ótimo no que fazia apenas fez meu ego inflar, eu queria realmente satisfazê-la, ser aquele que a fez gozar com mais prazer. Suspirei em seu ouvdo puxando seus quadris de encontro ao meu em um bolero tão lento que meu membro latejava dentro dela. Mordiscando de leve seu lóbulo da orelha sussurrei sensual.

- De todas você é a mais deliciosa.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Ele controlava os movimentos e confesso que estava tão extasiada excitada que não reclamei. Ele ainda me elogiava, inflando meu ego feminino fazendo eu me sentir mais mulher, mais desejável, mais atraente.

- De todos você é o mais gostoso Kakashi... - beijei-o novamente e suguei sua língua com sofreguidão.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Minha língua foi chupada com tanta sofreguidão que soltei um gemido contra seus lábios em total prazer. Eu queria que ela soubesse que me satisfazia. Agarrei suas nádegas e como se ainda fosse possível colei nossos corpos parecendo ser somente um.

O beijo continuou no mesmo ritmo depravado e luxurioso enquanto as entocadas naquela lentidão lancinante. Eu logo gozaria, começava a sentir tremores no corpo. Ouvi-la dizendo o quanto eu era gostoso. - FATO - apenas incentivava eu chegar ao clímax. Uma de minhas mãos subindo até seu pescoço em um carinho suave e então lhe disse:

- Fazer amor com você é melhor do que eu imaginava. Geme pra mim, no meu ouvido!

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Ohhh aquele homem era um Deus do Sexo! Quando você acha que não pode ficar melhor ele deixa as coisas ainda mais excitantes, correspondendo ao meu beijo na mesma intensidade e puxando meu quadril para o seu.

Eu sentia a pequena dormência que começava, principiando o orgasmo. Agarrei-me em seus ombros e dessa vez eu controlei os movimentos, impondo meu ritmo, logo gozaria.

- Kakashi... Estou quase lá... Goza comigo...

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Deixei que ela guiasse o ritmo. Abracei-a com força deixando o suor entre nossos corpos fluírem. E então o estremecimento veio acompanhado de um gemido languido e um gozo intenso. Explodi dentro dela em total prazer. O melhor gozo da minha vida! Respiração alterada, corpo mole e as costas inteiramente arranhadas. Sakura tinha me feito gastar todas minhas energias. UAU que mulher!

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Acelerei o ritmo do meu quadril e sentia o orgasmo vindo, e ele veio avassalador quando senti Kakashi explodindo dentro de mim. Gritei:

- Kakashiiiiii - cravei minhas unhas em suas costas por instinto e então caí em seu colo completamente exausta e arfante.

Meu deus aquele homem não era humano! Ele me destruíra completamente estava exausta, não conseguia levantar um músculo sequer... Ohhh meu Deus...

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Depois de recompor minha respiração, permaneci ali, ainda não queria abandonar o calor do corpo feminino e GOSTOSO em cima do meu. Fiquei ali fazendo um carinho suave em suas costas, deslizando meus dedos na pele macia e suada. Então era minha chance de provocá-la. Sorri descaradamente em um tom provocador eu disse:

- Eu disse que você não se arrependeria. Admita foi o melhor gozo da sua vida!

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Fiquei ali, com o corpo todo mole, com a cabeça em seu ombro sentindo o cheiro de masculinidade com suor que ele exalava. Ele fazia um carinho em minhas costas, e se nós fossemos um casal aquele seria um fim de transa perfeito!

Mas nós não éramos um casal e por céus! NÓS TINHAMOS ACABADO DE FAZER SEXO! Corei violentamente com o fato, agradeci por estar com meu rosto escondido na curva de seu pescoço assim ele não pode me ver, mas as palavras dele me fizeram voltar completamente à realidade.

- Kakashi... - Olhei em seus olhos. - Me faz um favor? - Pude ver ele me encarando com atenção. - SAIA DAQUI AGORA SEU TARADO SEXUAL! - levantei de seu colo o mais rápido que consegui, peguei meu jaleco no chão e cobri meu corpo me afastando o máximo que podia dele.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Claro que eu sabia que o comentário a irritaria, mas eu não sabia que a veria se afastar, se eu soubesse disso teria deixado para provocá-la depois que eu conseguisse uma segunda dose de sexo - dessa vez de quatro, ela tinha uma bundinha macia e deliciosa -.

Os gritos dela deixaram claros que se eu não saísse dali em menos de alguns segundos ficaria com o rosto irreconhecível de tanto socos. Eu não era louco de apanhar daquela MONSTRA que tinha mais força no punho que eu. Peguei minhas roupas do chão vesti minha calça e máscara correndo e pulei na janela. Antes de sair fiz questão de lhe lançar uma piscadela e dizer:

- Até mais gostosa!

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Estava preparada caso ele insistisse e viesse para cima de mim, dessa vez eu não seria tão boazinha e lhe daria uns bons socos. Ele recolheu as roupas rápido, isso, saia correndo como um cachorrinho com o rabo entre as pernas seu... Seu... Tarado... Gostoso... Bom de cama... Como ele é atrevido!!!!

Minha raiva ferveu! Encontrei um vaso de planta ali perto e arremessei onde ele estava na janela, mas infelizmente não acertou. Droga! Quando ele saiu pude finalmente relaxar em paz. Que tarde turbulenta, não conseguiria mais trabalhar!

Como ter concentração depois de sentir aquele homem maravilhoso dentro de mim?! NENHUMA alma humana em sã consciência conseguiria!

Arrumei-me da melhor forma possível, passei na frente do espelho ajeitei meus cabelos e saí da minha sala. Tentei ignorar os olhares fofoqueiros em cima de mim e o fiz completamente e fui pra minha casa.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

**N/A:** Como todos sabem esse fic é um RPG no msn feito por mim e pela tia Yuuki no Hana, não tem um enredo, ou melhor uma história, é só putaria. Bom kissus. O primeiro Hentai On line! uahauhau!


	5. Tire a porra desse vestido!

**Disclaimer:**Os personagens e lugares citados não nos pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei, se fossem nossos passariam todos os capítulos descobrindo novas formas de sexo seguindo as instruções do Kama Sutra.

**Sumário:** Esse fic foi feito através de um joguinho de RPG via MSN. Esperam que se divirtam.

**Rate:** M, - por palavreado chulo ou considerado impróprio além das cenas picantes. Sendo mais direta... DA PUTARIA

* * *

**Propensa Carnal**

_Por Yuuki no Hana e Pink Ringo_

**Capítulo V**: _Tire a porra desse vestido!_

**Kakashi POV'S**

Eu achando que Sakura não passava de uma menininha que estava descobrindo o sexo, me enganei completamente. Tinha que admitir Sakura era boa, melhor, ORGASTICA na cama. Ela era boa de mais para ser provada apenas uma vez, eu queria mais, ouvir seus gemidos a noite toda, lhe acariciar até que meus toques a marcassem completamente. Sorri malicioso já em minha casa. Talvez essa noite eu lhe fizesse uma visitinha. Nosso momento WILD SEX merecia um flashback.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Gritei de raiva quando cheguei em casa. Acho que devo ter assustado todos os vizinhos! Eu rodara na mão do Kakashi! Eu que jurara nunca ser como todas as outras que dormiam com ele e depois eram descartadas como um mero objeto que não tem mais uso.

Eu que estufara o peito e dissera para Ino e as meninas que não achava nada demais em Kakashi, que achava ridículo o que ele fazia com as mulheres de Konoha e lá estava eu sendo uma delas! Acho que chorei de raiva, ou de angústia, não sabia definir o motivo. Precisava de um banho para esfriar minha cabeça...

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Tomei um banho e passei meu melhor perfume. Arg estava parecendo uma mulherzinha que se arrumava para o primeiro encontro, contudo eu tinha que estar irresistível, pois eu sabia que agora ia ser ainda mais difícil dobrar a Sakura principalmente depois de eu mirar seus olhos furiosos. Aquele brilho era de que se pudesse ela me mataria! – Com aquela força desumana e injusta eu não duvido.

Sai de casa usando minhas roupas de sempre e a máscara, poucos tinham a oportunidade de ver meu rosto. - mulheres em geral eram as únicas privilegiadas em contemplar minha face - e andei sem muita pressa para o caminho da casa de Sakura. Eu ainda tinha que pensar em um plano para conseguir transar com ela novamente.

* * *

**Anko POV'S**

Finalmente! Casa! Que missão chata! Tão monótona, sem nenhuma briga e ação, odeio missões burocráticas. Estava sentindo falta do agito, das noites de farra. Naquela tarde passei no hospital, um procedimento de praxe depois de toda missão e agora queria me divertir e já sabia aonde ir para conseguir isso.

Ahhh meu homem, ele saberia como me entreter. Ele não era meu na verdade, nem meu e nem de nenhuma, mas visto as vezes que paramos e voltamos acho que nenhuma outra teve Kakashi em sua lista como eu o tive. E o teria naquela noite, a se teria, eu saíra de Konoha com o gosto dele em meus lábios e estou louca pra relembrá-lo.

Estava indo agora mesmo para sua casa depois de um longo banho relaxante para me preparar pro meu macho, quando o encontro saindo de casa. Ótimo, mais fácil até!

- Kakashi! - o chamei

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Quando ouvi meu nome ser chamado por uma voz que eu conhecia, parei subitamente para olhar Anko se aproximando. O sorriso malicioso dela e seu olhar maroto eram conhecidos por mim, se tinha alguém com quem eu transava pelo menos três vezes por semana era aquela mulher.

Era bom sexo, do tipo que não devia se dispensar. Eu sabia o que ela queria ali, e eu queria o mesmo, mas naquela noite não com ela. Anko seria bom sexo e fácil. Sakura bom sexo e difícil. Eu tinha essas duas escolhas.

- Yo Anko! - acenei sem parecer muito interessado, mas também sem aparentar deixar a simpatia abandonar minha voz.

Ela era meu step, era com quem eu transava quando não achava outra vítima, não podia descartá-la sem deixar claro que hoje talvez não, mas amanhã eu a procuraria.

* * *

**Anko POV'S**

Aquele homem estava arrumado e cheiroso, se não estava saindo para se encontrar com alguma piranha por aí, com certeza arrumaria uma essa noite. Essa noite não! Essa noite ele era meu!

- Kakashi... Saindo pra curtir a noite? Talvez possamos ir juntos? Acho que queremos o mesmo essa noite... - pisquei para ele maliciosa.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Claro que queríamos o mesmo naquela noite, mas não com as mesmas pessoas. Cocei o canto do meu rosto distraidamente. Aquele sorriso sacana dela era o que eu mais gostava, contudo eu queria ver o sorriso malicioso e encantador de Sakura. Anko não estava de se jogar fora, seu perfume selvagem e provocativo me atiçava a esquecer que Sakura existia.

- Apenas estou indo visitar uma amiga. Não acho que você queira ir, será uma noite apenas de conversa. - falei calmo tentando parecer convincente. Eu sorria por de baixo da máscara para que tudo soasse mais verdadeiro.

* * *

**Anko POV'S**

Amiga, sei... Quem poderia ser para Kakashi me dispensar assim? Conversar? Até parece que Kakashi trocaria uma noite de sexo selvagem pra conversar...

- Kakashi... Que desculpa mais esfarrapada! Você já foi melhor nelas! Vai me dispensar assim meu "menino levado"? - Aproximei-me languidamente dele e aspirei seu perfume, másculo e viril como sempre, o que sempre conseguia acender o meu fogo! Sussurrei maliciosamente em seu ouvido aquelas palavras, chamando-o do apelido que o dera na nossa intimidade.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Eu não podia simplesmente dispensá-la, nenhum homem em sã consciência iria recusar uma noite com Anko das pernas de ferro. Ahhh só de imaginar a forma como ela rebolava rápido me arranhava e mordia quando transávamos eu sentia meu corpo queimar.

Era uma questão de escolha, se eu chegasse à casa de Sakura cheirando ao perfume de outra mulher eu receberia um soco de quebrar os dentes. Sorri marotamente diante da aproximação, exclamei um riso quando escutei meu apelido durante nossas horas de prazer. Então disse mordiscando sua orelha sem conter a vontade de tocá-la.

- Eu nunca dispensaria minha safadinha! - completei roçando meu rosto no seu propositalmente - É que eu realmente prometi a Sakura que iria visitá-la, apenas uma visita para lembrar os velhos tempos da equipe Kakashi. - era uma boa mentira julgando que Naruto, Sai, eu e Sakura nos encontrávamos sempre nos bares para jogar conversa fora.

* * *

**Anko POV'S**

Sakura hein! Essa para mim era novidade, não sabia que o Kakashi pegava garotinhas, principalmente ex-alunas. Kakashi seu nível está decaindo hein! Pior pra mim! Estou sendo dispensada por causa de uma fedelha! Mas isso não vai ficar assim!

- Conversar Kakashi? A essa hora da madrugada, na casa de sua ex-aluna? Que mentirinha mais fajuta. Vai trocar suas "pernas de ferro" por uma garotinha que acabou de sair das fraudas? – Lhe dei uma mordida na orelha, grudando mais ainda meu corpo no dele e me esfreguei ali, como querendo mostrar pra ele o que estava perdendo.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

E como sempre ela me provocava da maneira mais deliciosa, esfregando seu corpo firme e repleto de tentações no meu. Estava quase mudando de idéia e fazendo uma rapidinha ali mesmo com Anko, contudo ao me imaginar tirando a roupa de Sakura e ela notando o cheiro diferente em mim a imagem de seu punho - monstruosamente forte como o coice de um cavalo - vindo em minha direção se formou.

Eu era lindo de mais para perder os dentes. Tentei resistir, não sem antes deslizar minhas mãos pelas costa esguias e lhe apertas as nádegas fartas. Dei uma gargalhada.

- Confie em mim Anko suas pernas de ferro são indispensáveis, mas eu realmente estou indo para uma conversa. Não seja maliciosa, sua safada! Eu não penso só em sexo.

* * *

**Anko POV'S**

Ele me dispensava, mas me aliciava, me provocava e dizia que não pensava só em sexo. Kakashi era um cara de pau isso sim! Gargalhei alto com sua última frase.

- Você é realmente único Kakashi. Um cara de pau! Bom querido já vi que sua conversa hoje é mais importante que se divertir comigo... - dei meu melhor olhar tristonho e dengoso para ele. - Vou para casa e se terminar cedo essa conversa "menino levado", tenho uma surpresinha para você... – Abaixei sua máscara e o puxei pela gola beijando-o vorazmente sugando os lábios dele no fim em uma última provocação.

É ruim que eu ia ficar em casa chorando essa recusa! Eu ia sair para beber! Quem sabe Genma não estava livre essa noite, ele também é uma delicinha...

- Ja ne Kakashi. - virei-me e sai rebolativa dali.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Sua gargalhada debochada me afetou. Será que eu realmente transparecia pensar só em sexo? Ok, eu realmente pensava só em sexo, mas o que eu podia fazer? É uma das melhores coisas da vida, se não a melhor.

- Anko, eu não estou te dispensando, apenas estou lhe dizendo que agora não dá, mais tarde eu vou aceitar o seu convite e passar em sua casa. - porque Anko não se importaria de eu chegar cheirando a outra mulher em sua cama, e transaria comigo do mesmo jeito, por isso eu e ela nos dávamos bem. SEXO GOSTOSO SEM COMPROMISSO! Correspondi ao seu beijo com igual intensidade demonstrando que realmente a procuraria depois. - Até mais tarde.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Foi difícil de relaxar, necessitei de um bom banho de banheira com sais e muita espuma. Coloquei velas perfumadas pelo banheiro e liguei uma música relaxante.

Acho que perdi a hora dentro da banheira, porque quando dei por mim meus dedos já estavam enrugados. Saí e fui pra cozinha preparar algo para comer, nada me apetecia e sem nada melhor de interessante para fazer, resolvi ir dormir, não era muito tarde, mas me sentia exausta.

Ele realmente me dera uma canseira. Coloquei apenas uma camisola de seda preta e deitei em minha cama. Era verão e os dias quentes me fazia deixar a janela aberta para que o vento fresco da noite entrasse e me refrescasse.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Eu me senti traído por mim mesmo por recusar o sexo certo com Anko das "pernas de ferro" para correr atrás do sexo incerto com Sakura do "punho castrador" de homens cretinos.

Depois de alguns minutos cheguei em frente a casa de Sakura e sorri ao ver a janela aberta, parecia que ela estava me esperando. Dei um salto para alcançar sua janela e em segundos estava dentro de seu quarto admirando-a com aquela camisola minúscula que fazia imagens indecentes se formarem em minha cabeça. Abaixei meu rosto e cheirei seus cabelos perfumados então surrei em seu ouvido:

- Vim lhe trazer sonhos eróticos!

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Adormeci rápido. Estava tendo um sonho tão... Tão... Tão... Eroticamente excitante, e o pior era com Kakashi nele! Ele me pegava em seus braços e me fazia gritar por mais e mais de seus toques lascivos, em posições que nem eu imaginava existir ou que pudesse fazer...

- Kakashiii – sussurrei.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Um sorriso totalmente convencido surgiu de orelha a orelha. Ela estava sonhando comigo e sua voz languida denunciava que era algo impróprio para menores de dezoito anos. Delicado para não acordá-la passei minhas mãos por seus braços, descendo até suas pernas enfiando minha mão atrevida por de baixo de sua camisola.

- Eu fico excitado só de você falar o meu nome desse jeito - continuei a sussurrar em seu ouvido.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

O sonho parecia ser tão intenso... Tão excitante... Tão... Tão... Real... Que eu podia jurar estar ouvindo a voz dele de verdade e sentir seus dedos vilipendiando meu sexo. Inconscientemente mexi minhas pernas, esfregando uma na outra, sentindo a excitação ali aumentando e gemi mais uma vez.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Ela estava gostando das carícias e quem seria eu para parar agora? Colocando dois dedos exatamente entre suas pernas eu puxei a pequena peça de renda que ela vestia para baixo a fim de livrá-la do tecido irritante. Quando sua feminilidade estava livre tratei de acariciá-la carinhosamente com dois dedos penetrando-a de leve.

- Chame o meu nome delicinha! - continuei a sussurrar incentivando-a.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Ele me pedia para chamar pelo seu nome e eu chamaria; chamaria em sonhos quantas vezes fosse possível!

- Kakashiii... Ohhhh Kakashiii... Assim... Aí em baixo... - eu pedia para ele me tocar mais, aquele sonho estava diferente de todos os outros estava tão mais excitante.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Meus dedos entraram por completo - incentivado por seus gemidos - os movimentos de vai e vem se aceleraram e eu começava a ficar excitado com sua voz rouca me chamando.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

- Assim... Aí... Isso mesmo... Eu vou... - Segurei fortemente nos lençóis desejando ser ele ali.

Gozei em sonhos desejando que fosse à realidade, o gozo fora tão forte que parecia que eu realmente sentia-o dentro de mim me fazendo gozar, acordei arfante e por um segundo não associei as coisas, Kakashi ali na minha frente, no meu quarto, na minha cama, com as mãos entre as minhas pernas!

- KAKASHI! - gritei o nome dele sobressaltada e me encolhi na cabeceira puxando o lençol para me proteger.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Os espasmos em seu corpo e a contração de sua feminilidade em meus dedos denunciavam que ela tinha alcançado o orgasmo. Senti-me satisfeito com isso. Sorri galante quando ela despertou assustada notando que não era um sonho.

Ela cobriu-se com o lençol tentando esconder o corpo que eu já tinha visto nu. Joguei-me na cama e coloquei minhas mãos atrás da cabeça sorrindo malicioso por trás da máscara.

- Se eu não ouvisse com meus próprios ouvidos não acreditaria. - triunfante perguntei - Sonha comigo todas as noites delicinha?

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

O que ele fazia ali? Aquilo não era um sonho? Tudo aquilo fora real? Ohhh que vergonhaaaaaaaa, acho que não consegui controlar meu rubor ao lembrar que gemia o nome dele, pedia por mais! Pera aí... Se ele me tocava daquele jeito será que...

- Kakashi! COMO ENTROU AQUI? COMO OUSA INVADIR MINHA CASA E ME TOCAR... DE FORMA TÃO DEPRAVADA SEU... SEU... MANÍACO SEXUAL! FORAAAAAA! FORA AGORA! - Levantei-me da cama pra ficar o mais longe possível dele, o abusado agora se deitava em minha cama como se tivesse sido convidado a ficar! Era só o que me faltava!

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Ela se levantou da cama irritada e berrando, eu ignorei por completo aquele ataque de nervos, era comum vindo de Sakura e eu, bom, eu achava super sexy. Tirei a blusa, contudo permaneci com a máscara e me acomodei mais a vontade na cama antes de iniciar o diálogo calmo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Você parecia muito excitada, ou melhor, gostando do que acontecia.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Era um abusado, tarado e descarado!

- Eu gostando? Oras Kakashi! Eu não tenho que lhe dar satisfações de nada!Fora!Antes que eu grite por socorro!

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Claro que ela tinha que me dar satisfação, ela tinha gozado em meus dedos. Levantei da cama e a empurrei delicadamente contra a parede me espremendo contra ela. Estava tão macia e cheirosa.

- Pensei que quisesse algo mais real que sonhos.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Assustei-me quando ele se levantou abruptamente e veio com tudo pra cima de mim, me imprensando na parede. Senti todos os pêlos do meu corpo se arrepiar com o contato da parede fria atrás de mim e o corpo quente dele a minha frente, ainda bem que a luz do quarto estava apagada senão ele veria meu rubor momentâneo devido à excitação que me veio naquele momento.

- Pois pensou errado, e pode ter certeza Kakashi! Se eu quisesse algo mais que sonhos, eu procuraria outra pessoa e não você! - tentei empurrá-lo dando meu melhor sorriso triunfante.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Por que diabos ela tinha que bancar sempre a difícil? Isso já estava me cansando. Ela podia ser a melhor transa, contudo não era a única. Momentaneamente lembrei-me de Anko.

Deixei que ela me afastasse. Então fiquei alguns segundos olhando em seus olhos verdes, tentando achar alguma brecha, sem êxito, andei até minha camiseta e a vesti. Disse dando de ombros tentando parecer desinteressado.

- Certo, vou procurar Anko, ela parecia interessada antes de eu vir para cá.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Ele se afastou de mim, mais fácil do que eu esperava, fiquei um pouco decepcionada, mas logo meu orgulho voltou quando ele disse que procuraria Anko. Quem eu estava querendo enganar? Kakashi sempre seria cafajeste! Eu não passava de mais uma na listinha dele! Todas aquelas palavras não eram nada senão um bando de coisas vomitadas da boca pra fora!

- Anko né? Pois vá então! Vá procurar uma das suas transas fáceis! Eu não me importo! - Virei meu rosto birrenta, eu me importava sim! Saber que era facilmente descartável machucava.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Olhei de lado para Sakura. Às vezes ela era tão criança e carente. Claro que eu sabia que tudo isso era amor reprimido por Uchiha Sasuke ter ido embora da vila e ter morrido antes de tirar sua virgindade.

Ah essa era a única explicação para aquelas manhas que às vezes - quase sempre - a dominava. Isso me irritava! Ela queria que eu dissesse palavras bonitinhas, coisas que Naruto lhe dizia o tempo todo e Sasuke nunca lhe disse.

- Fáceis mais muito mais gostosas. - era mentira, mas eu estava ficando irritado com tanta imaturidade.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Ohhhh porque ele tem que ser tão estúpido?Custava ser mais cavalheiro? Tenho certeza que ele conquistaria mais damas assim! Meu rosto ficou lívido de raiva e constrangimento, tenho certeza. Prendi a respiração senão o xingaria e o socaria ali mesmo, não ia me importar em destruir um pedaço da minha casa!

Olhei de relance para meu corpo, aquele comentário insinuando que eu não era atraente, me afetara. Para quem me conhecia não era segredo nenhum a insegurança que tinha com meu corpo, nunca tivera proporções grandes como Hinata e Ino, mas achava que também não estava tão ruim! Afinal, nunca deixei de ser elogiada por aí! Olhei para baixo, visualizei meus seios medianos, minhas curvas não muito aprofundadas... Ah! Aquilo realmente magoara!

- Se elas são tão gostosas assim Kakashi-no-baka, o que você está fazendo aqui então? - Dei as costas para ele e fui até o meu armário, meu sono já havia ido embora, e tinha tomado uma decisão: Eu iria sair e flertar! Eu era bonita, atraente e gostosa para isso!

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Sua expressão de ira chegava a ser lívida. Sakura me socaria a qualquer momento eu podia sentir, e um soco dela era o mesmo que pedir para morrer. Respirei fundo quando ela continuou a gritar nervosa dos motivos por eu estar ali em vez de comendo qualquer outra mulher.

Ela não era burra, contudo sua capacidade de pensar ficava limitada quando nervosa; talvez por isso o óbvio não fosse percebido. Se eu estava ali é por que eu preferia passar uma noite de transa com ela do que uma trepada com outra mulher - até mesmo Anko das pernas de ferros que não era do tipo para ser dispensável - Notei-a indo até o armário e fiquei confuso.

- A onde vai? - perguntei interessado. Cruzei os braços frente ao peito.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Escolhi um vestido vermelho e provocante, Ino me dera de presente de aniversário dizendo que ficaria lindo em mim e que realçaria minhas curvas, porém, nunca o tinha usado, mas aquela noite estava perfeita pra isso. Peguei o vestido e roupas íntimas e fui para o banheiro de minha suíte.

- Vou sair! - Apenas respondi por força do hábito a se responder quando alguém lhe faz uma pergunta, mas minha vontade era de ignorá-lo.

Fui até o banheiro, tomei uma ducha rápida para limpar o corpo das sensações sentidas anteriormente, vesti a roupa maquilei-me e saí de lá, psicologicamente pronta, para aquela noite!

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Ela estava pecaminosamente sedutora. PUTA QUE PARIU, deveria ser considerado um crime alguém ser tão atraente. Sakura não era uma das mulheres mais turbinadas, entretanto era essa sua falta de carne que a tornava tão atraente.

Ela lembrava a uma ninfeta provocante, bem estilo as dos contos Icha Icha que fazia homens mais velhos como eu ter orgasmos só de olhá-las. Não querendo demonstrar ciúmes eu disse o mais natural possível.

- Ótimo, eu vou junto! - e enrosquei meu braço no dela possessivamente.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Achei que ele já tivesse ido embora quando saí do banheiro, mas não, ele estava lá, ainda. E quando disse que ia junto eu estagnei. Como assim ele ia junto! Não era meu namorado nem nada pra ficar me vigiando!

- Como assim vai junto? Você não é meu guarda costas Kakashi! Pra onde eu vou você só vai empacar minha vida. Agora pode ir para seu outro compromisso, Anko deve estar te esperando... - Tentei não encará-lo, uma coisa era dizer "as mulheres", outra coisa era proferir um nome específico.

Não sabia o que era aquele sentimento de raiva que sentia por Anko-senpai naquele momento e não queria que ele visse isso no meu rosto. Peguei minha bolsa, arrumei-a e encaminhei para a porta de minha casa o deixando para trás!

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Eu não ia deixá-la sair de casa vestida daquele jeito. Ela estava pedindo para ser atacada e eu conhecia os pervertidos que iriam adorar desnudá-la daquele vestido.

Puxei seu braço antes que ela abrisse a porta e joguei sua bolsa no chão de qualquer jeito. Não, ela ia ficar e transaria comigo. Arg, eu estava me mostrando tão possessivo com aquela menininha manhosa. Sakura do estava me deixando irritado com toda aquela indiferença.

- Você não vai sair desse jeito. Suba e coloque uma blusa de gola e calças. E não se esqueça das luvas. - eu não a deixaria sair com nenhuma parte daquela pele sedosa a mostra.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Levei um susto quando tive meu braço puxado e minha bolsa jogada no chão. Ah que raiva será que ele não pode me abordar de outro jeito que não seja assim tão impetuoso? Parece que nunca vou me acostumar com ele, porque sempre me assusto!

Aquele homem tem uma aura máscula em volta dele que faz qualquer mulher tremer quando fica assim tão perto. Ah mas ele tem que me fazer relembrar quem ele era né! Audácia da parte dele querer mandar em mim. Mandar eu tirar minha roupa!

- Kakashi, enlouqueceu? Desde quando você acha que pode mandar em mim? É meu pai por acaso? Vou sair com a roupa que eu quiser, e eu quero sair com esse vestido e nada nem ninguém vão me impedir disso!

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Menininha petulante! Ela estava achando que eu não sou capaz de impedi-la, mas eu sou. Não deixaria Sakura sair daquele jeito e ser rotulada pelos jounins pervertidos como a presa da noite. Se ela não fosse para cama comigo também não iria com mais ninguém. Peguei-a com um solavanco e joguei em minhas costas como se fosse um saco de batatas. Procurava com os olhos algum lugar que pudesse jogá-la para possuí-la.

- Não, você não vai sair daqui vestida que nem uma mulher que procura por sexo. - respondi nervoso.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

- Kakashi! - Me assustei quando ele me pôs em seu ombro como se eu fosse um saco de batatas. Eu esperneava - Me ponha no chão!

Eu gargalhei quando ele disse aquilo porque era exatamente aquilo que eu ia procurar. Uma boa paquera para terminar com uma boa noite de sexo! Vestida que nem uma freira eu nunca conseguiria isso.

- Mas é exatamente esse o objetivo Kakashi! Ou você acha que eu conseguiria flertar com alguém vestida como uma puritana no bar?

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

A atrevida teve a coragem de dizer que ia procurar por sexo, detalhe eu lá me oferecendo para transar com ela e a maldita ia procurar outro. Realmente aquela diabólica gostava de ferir meu ego. Mas eu não demonstraria isso, se ela agia como uma criança eu a trataria como tal. Joguei-a no sofá predendo-a contra o meu corpo sem segundas intenções, eu só queria que ela não tivesse oportunidade de sair e abrir as pernas para outro.

- Não pode bancar a oferecida desse jeito, é muito jovem para bancar a necessitada.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Ele me tacou no sofá. Aí! Doeu. Estúpido! Grosso! Bruto!

- E quem disse que eu estou necessitada? Quer dizer que homens podem sair à noite a procura de sexo e mulheres não, Kakashi? Que pensamento mais machista! – Alfinetei-o.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

É claro que homens podiam e mulheres não, especialmente Sakura que era minha menininha. Eu vi aquela garota abusada crescer pelo amor de Deus! Imaginar ela de quatro dando para outro homem me causava um embrulho no estômago. Ela era a única que me fazia perder a paciência, eu sempre fui calmo e controlado, mas Sakura conseguia ser tão irritante.

- Sim, nós homens podemos e vocês não. - eu disse sério com certa inocência - Você devia ser virgem ainda Sakura!

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Ele era cara de pau de dizer para uma mulher aquelas palavras infame! Dizer que homem pode e mulher não, em que século ele estava?

Gargalhei quando ele disse que eu inda deveria ser virgem, não acredito que ele disse isso, ele era o mais tarado. Ele que vinha e me provocava, me fazia fazer sexo com ele e depois falava como se ele não tivesse feito nada comigo!

- É muito audácia falar para uma mulher palavras tão infames! Kakashi por favor, não seja ridículo né? Não sou mais uma garotinha a um bom tempo, e fico imaginando se eu fosse...se você seria um homem respeitador e dizer, esta tarde, que iria preservar minha pureza! - Fui completamente debochada com ele.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Ela achava que eu por acaso era um molestador de menininhas? Embora tenha que admitir já ter tirado a virgindade de uma ou duas garotas de dezesseis anos. Mas eu não faria isso com ela, Sakura é especial. Ela não percebia como foi difícil eu admitir que estivesse atraído por ela e começar os joguinhos de sedução?

Somente ano passado eu comecei aquela brincadeira, isso por que ouvi os outros jounins dizendo como ela era uma mulher atraente e queriam levá-la para cama. De início eu fiquei bravo, eles queriam corromper a minha menininha. Foi então que eu notei que ela tinha crescido. PIOR que eu também queria levá-la para cama!

- Não seja idiota Sakura acha mesmo que eu ia ter a infâmia de corromper a sua virgindade naquela época? - ela realmente me achava um cretino e isso me magoou. Eu nunca a desrespeitei naquela época. - nem se você ainda fosse!

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Acho que exagerei um pouquinho. Ele parecia ter ficado realmente chateado agora, Kakashi era um galinha e tarado assumido, mas nunca foi mau-caráter, ele nunca enganou ninguém; sempre deixara claro que era só sexo e isso eu não negaria saber, todas que caíram na mão dele sabiam que era aquilo e nada mais. Fiquei com o coração apertado com aquela carinha aborrecida dele.

- Kakashi... Gomem... Eu não quis dizer isso... Onegai... - Segurei o rosto dele e o virei para mim, e dei um beijo casto em seus lábios.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

A voz dela diminuíra, o som agora era baixo e suave e eu também gostava daquele timbre saindo de sua boca. Era plácido, mas mesmo assim combinava com ela.

O pedido de desculpa me acertou em cheio, eu não conseguia ficar bravo com ela por muito tempo, não, Sakura sabia exatamente como me amansar. Era como se ela estivesse adestrando um cachorrinho. Mas eu não diria isso a ela ou meu ego seria destruído.

Aproveitando que seus lábios ainda estavam nos meus suguei o inferior de leve em uma caricia suave. Ronronei feito um gato satisfeito.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Confesso que ao beijá-lo eu quis provocá-lo, saber se ele ainda sentiria algo por mim mesmo depois daquela pequena briga, e ele me sugou os lábios daquele jeito sexy dele. Uiii senti um arrepio subindo pela coluna e um fogo acendendo em minhas pélvis. Só uma noite né, uma noitezinha não faria mal nenhum. Ele iria embora e voltaríamos a ser amigos como antes.

- Kakashi... - sussurrei seu nome junto aos seus lábios e aprofundei o beijo, ditando um ritmo quente e sensual.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Eu gostava dela irritava. Também gostava dela meiga. Mas eu gostava ainda mais quando ela estava entregue a mim dizendo o meu nome. Deixei que ela guiasse o ritmo do beijo, naquela noite só me preocuparia em satisfazê-la.

Depois de longos minutos com nossas línguas em chamas se entrelaçando eu cessei o beijo. Delicadamente a virei de costas no sofá, afastei os cabelos de sua nuca e mordi-lhe o local descendo em seguida beijos por suas costas enquanto minha mão abaixava uma das alças de seu vestido.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Ele era tão gostoso, conseguia deixar qualquer uma desarmada e entregue, como eu estava naquele momento.

Deixei que ele me vira-se no sofá me privando de usa visão. Arrepiei-me quando o senti mordendo minha nuca, aquele era realmente um lugar sensível, mas as costas definitivamente era uma área relativamente mais erógena e poucos souberam dela, mas Kakashi em pouco tempo a descobrira.

Ohhh eu vou enlouquecer se ele continuar tão languido assim. Meu fogo aumentava a cada segundo e a única coisa que eu podia fazer era gemer e me agarrar no sofá tentando me controlar.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Era orgástico e delicioso ouvi-la exclamar gemidos altos baixos languidos tudo de acordo como sentia prazer. Continuei a beijá-la nas costas esguias chupando por algumas vezes e deixando uma marquinha ali. Depois de certo esforço consegui tirar aquele vestido que fora o grande causador da briga, agora eu tinha que agradecê-lo, pois se não fosse por ele eu não estaria tocando-a.

Depois de acariciá-la por mais alguns minutos nas costas eu a puxei para cima deixando-a de quatro. Tirei minha blusa jogando para longe. E a encoxei apenas para sentir meu membro esfregando em suas nádegas, o que me deu prazer.

Montei sobre ela ainda com as calças e ela com a calcinha e enquanto uma de minhas mãos puxava seu quadril num vai e vem, minha outra mão agarrou seus seios.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Eu estava enlouquecendo com suas carícias em minhas costas, estava tão relaxada que mal percebi quando ele havia tirado meu vestido me deixando apenas de calcinha para ele.

Ohhh ainda não estava acostumada a imaginar que estava nua na frente de Kakashi, ainda bem que estava de costas para ele e ele não viu meu rubor.

Ele puxou meu quadril de encontro a sua calça, aquele membro já estava duro feito uma tora! E foi por minha causa! Senti-me bem mais confiante e comecei a rebolar me esfregando em sua pélvis quando senti sua mão agarrando um dos meus seios.

- Kakashi... Hoje quero fazer amor assim com você!

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Eu não estava pensando da forma sacana, talvez um pouco quando ela começou a rebolar em minha pélvis fazendo meu membro doer de tão duro e excitado. Ela era deliciosa, de forma pecaminosa e gostosa. Continuei acariciando seus seios e instigando os mamilos intumescidos em meus dedos sem deixar de fazer os movimentos de vai e vem.

Com surpresa eu a ouvi falar algo que de manha, sem êxito, eu a torturei para que dissesse. Quase gozei só de ouvi-la dizendo que queria fazer amor comigo. Coloquei minha boca em sua orelha chupando-lhe o lóbulo com carinho e sussurrei.

- Eu estou aqui só para satisfazê-la Sakura-chan.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Aquele homem me surpreendia cada vez mais. Escutei-o me chamando como me chamara há anos atrás, quando ainda era sua aluna e isso me deixou mais excitada, um fetiche para mim. Estava fazendo sexo com o meu professor! Virei meu rosto de encontro ao dele e o beijei vorazmente o que a posição permitia.

- Kakashi... Haiaku! Eu quero te sentir!

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Ela estava me provocando justamente quando eu tentava ser passível. Mas era difícil controlar todo o meu fogo com ela me beijando daquela forma e me dizendo aquelas coisas. Abaixei sua calcinha e minha calça deixando nós dois completamente nus. Mordisquei-lhe as duas nádegas antes de me posicionar atrás dela e a penetrar. Não foi algo muito leve e também não muito forte. Apenas o suficiente para eu entrar de uma vez. Com um gemido languido de prazer.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Ele conseguia me enlouquecer com pouco! Eu queria tanto senti-lo que dessa vez, diferente de nossa transa pela manhã, não fizemos muitas preliminares.

Eu queria senti-lo me penetrando logo, mas não sabia que ele faria tão logo assim! Quase gritei quando o senti dentro de mim com uma estocada só, tive que morder meus lábios para me controlar!

Ele as vezes ia rápido e forte outras lento e torturante... Matando-me em prazer e a única coisa que podia fazer era gemer e tentar rebolar para acompanhar seu ritmo.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Nada mais era dito, os únicos sons na casa eram nossos gemidos e nossos corpos se chocando. Eu gostava de saber que estava lhe proporcionando prazer, puxava sua nádega de encontro ao meu quadril com força, às vezes de forma mais delicada tudo dependia de como o prazer nos dominava. O suor começava a fluir e nós gemíamos mais altos.

Ela realmente era a mais deliciosa de todas que já provei.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Nós estávamos sincronizados, ele não sabia, mas eu adorava essa posição. Era a que me fazia gozar mais rápido e eu estava quase lá!

- Kakashiii... Estou quase lá! Você é muito gostoso... - entre quatro paredes não existia pudor, naquele momento eu mal sabia quem eu era, só sabia que la tinham um homem e uma mulher entregues completamente ao prazer!

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Aquela posição era a preferência de muitos e minha para ser exato. O orgasmo sempre vinha bruto e rápido. Sakura já começava a estremecer o que indicava que logo ela gozaria.

Ela falava palavras sacanas e isso só me fez gritar um "Vamos gostosa goze!" antes de ela fazer exatamente o que exclamei. Foi estranho e DELICIOSO, mas dessa vez meu gozo chegou junto com o dela. Assim que seu corpo estremeceu, eu deixei meu líquido a invadir.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Ele não precisava nem falar aquelas palavras sacanas para eu gozar, já estava no meu ápice, mas aquilo só deixou tudo mais delicioso. Não achei que ele fosse gozar ainda, mas confesso que adorei senti-lo estremecer junto comigo.

Aquela transa rápida e selvagem no sofá fora mais prazerosa que a da mesa. Estava cansada, e tombei no sofá arfante para descansar. Estava suada e exausta, mas não queria que ele fosse embora, queria aquela noite toda com ele!

- Kakashi... Isso foi maravilhoso...

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Foi como eu imaginava que seria, não, havia sido melhor. De fato trocar Anko das "pernas de ferro" por Sakura "da reboladinha gostosa" tinha sido a melhor escolha. Tombamos suados no sofá, ambos com a respiração alterada pelo gozo maravilhoso. Escutar que meu empenho tinha sido bom apenas fez meu ego inflar. Beijei-lhe a face o mais carinhoso que consegui e sussurrei ainda galante.

- Isso por que tenho uma parceira excitante.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Sorri com o elogio, podia não ser muito confiante com minha aparência, mas era do meu desempenho sexual! Nunca haviam reclamado antes, pelo contrário só elogios! Girei-me de baixo dele e o beijei carinhosa, enroscando meus braços em seu pescoço.

- A noite ainda não acabou! Trate-se de se recuperar! - sorri maliciosa, enquanto, que com meus pés eu terminava de tirar suas calças e com isso alisando propositalmente suas panturrilha.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Surpreendi-me quando ela se virou e mandou eu me recuperar. QUE FÔLEGO ERA AQUELE? Estava começando a achar que ela acabaria com minhas energias. Eu não pude deixar de retribuir o beijo buscando sua língua,enquanto minha mão subia para lhe acariciar o seio.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Ele retribuía minhas carícias e meus beijos, mas agora quem dominaria era eu! Empurrei-o saindo de baixo dele e me levantando, ele fez uma careta confusa que me deu vontade de rir. Fui andando em direção ao meu quarto, ele não se mexia, então eu o chamei:

- Vai ficar me olhando com essa cara de bocó? Venha Kakashi! - o chamei com meu dedo e fui andando rebolativa até meu quarto.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Lá estava Sakura mandando em mim. COMO EU GOSTAVA DISSO!A personalidade mandona era uma das coisas que me atraía. Eu estava confuso com seu estilo felino "vou te devorar", mas a segui meio abobado olhando seu traseiro rebolativo. Tinha uma imensa vontade de apertar as nadegas nuas - sim estávamos andando pelados pela casa.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Ele chegou ao quarto atrás de mim e eu fui até ele e o beijei com fúria. O puxei levando-o até a cama e lá o empurrei. Agora quem mandaria era eu! Eu mostraria para ele que eu não era mais a Sakura- _chan_ há muito tempo! Subi no colo dele, uma perna de cada lado e prendi suas mãos nas suas costas.

- Agora quem manda sou eu Kakashi! - Mordi seus lábios o sugando, enquanto esfregava meu sexo no seu membro já duro.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Eu fiquei tão assustado com a reação selvagem dela que não contive arregalar os olhos quando Sakura me empurrou na cama. Ela subiu em meu colo e prendeu minhas mãos nas costas, eu não conseguia me libertar - e nem queria - quando ela queria conseguia ser mais forte do que eu e qualquer outra pessoa.

O jeito dominador em que ela disse que mandava apenas me excitou, parecia um dos meus sonhos erótico, bom, eu tinha que admitir, gostava dela no comando.

Principalmente se tratando de Sakura da "reboladinha gostosa" que me deixava duro tão fácil que eu ficava constrangido em ser uma presa fácil pra ela. Eu queria puxá-la pelo quadril e afundar meu membro dentro dela. Mas eu estava preso e ela me torturava se esfregando em mim

- Ahhhh que tortura deliciosa! - era isso que eu pensava embora da minha boca eu tentava conter os gemidos.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Ele estava a minha mercê e aquilo era muito excitante! Me sentia a deusa do sexo ali! Tendo aquele homem maravilhoso debaixo de mim gemendo, gemendo por mim, por minha causa...

O deitei na cama pondo suas mãos em cima da cabeça, poderia facilmente segurá-lo com minhas mãos se quisesse, mas aquilo só me impediria de tocá-lo da maneira que queria desfrutar daquele corpo maravilhoso!

Amarrei-o com fios de chakra, assim ele só poderia se desfazer se eu deixasse, e fui descendo meus beijos e minha língua por seu pescoço, peito; usufrui dos dois mamilos e desci até seu umbigo contornando seus músculos com meus dedos, tentando decorar cada pedacinho daquele corpo, naquela noite seria somente meu!

- Está gostando Kakashi? - sorri maliciosa par ele.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Sabe aquelas ninfetas eróticas que aparecem nos sonhos de todo homem? Bom eu estava com uma na minha frente nesse momento me fazendo de seu escravo sexual e isso era um TESÃO. Ela amarrou minhas mãos com fios de chakra e eu ri, uma risada safada cheio de expectativas para mais uma boa dose de sexo.

A boca molhada logo começou o trabalho eficiente de me deixar louco, rosnei quando atrevida ela usufruiu do meu corpinho daquela forma pecaminosa. Então ela me perguntou. O que eu poderia dizer? Eu era facinho quando estava duro.

- Não pare! - era como se eu a proibisse de ser cruel.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Eu o tinha na minha mão e seria tão divertido judiar dele! Fui descendo mais ainda meus beijos, cheguei a sua virilha e dei uma leve mordidinha ali, senti-o estremecer, peguei em seu membro já duro, pronto para mim e comecei a instigá-lo. Movimentava de cima a baixo lentamente o torturando, fui até a glande e dei um inocente selinho ali.

- Você quer Kakashi? - instiguei-o lambendo em movimentos circulares a cabecinha.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Aquela sacana da "reboladinha gostosa" estava querendo judiar de mim, mas quem disse que eu não era uma espécie de depravado que gostava de sofrer um pouquinho?

Quando Sakura mordeu minha virilha tive que prender a respiração. Não queria ficar gemendo o tempo todo, tinha que mostrar para ela que eu era difícil de se excitar e que ela teria que se empenhar muito - embora meu membro já começasse a despertar. Quando ela começou a me fazer sexo oral, decidi que bancar o difícil não me ajudaria então gemi e disse olhando a cena extasiado.

- Não pergunte, apenas faça. - eu teria implorado se ela mandasse.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Cravei minhas unhas com "carinho" em suas coxas e continuando a lamber sua glande exigi:

- Implore Kakashi! Quero ouvir isso saindo da sua boca!

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Maldita mulher estava me mandando implorar. Está certo que eu imploraria, mas não pensei que ela fosse realmente exigir. Como se não fosse suficiente ela me marcar com as unhas. Mas eu estava tão preocupado em gemer por sua língua estar me massageando daquela forma que eu me esqueci de tudo e só fechei os olhos com força sentindo a umidade em mim.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

- Vamos Kakashi! - Suguei com força a glande enquanto apertava seu saco, massageando-o.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

PUTA QUE PARIU! Ela achava que eu ainda conseguia falar? Não eu não conseguia só gemia. Eu num mudo pedido mexi meu quadril em um vai e vem em direção a ela.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Abocanhei-o, também estava salivando em excitação de senti-lo sucumbido com meu toque! Foi rápido, num segundo ele já estava inteiro dentro da minha boca, e eu subia e descida alternando sucções seguidas e lambidas languidas, parando por vezes em sua glande.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Sabe o que dizem sobre o paraíso? Anjos com áureas, asas e harpas cantando em nuvenzinhas? Não passa de uma mentira. O paraíso é estar sendo chupado havidamente por Sakura. Eu não sabia onde ela tinha aprendido aquilo, e nem queria saber para não me zangar, apenas queria que ela continuasse.

- Isso Sakura é muito bom! - gemi rouco.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Ele era muito gostoso! Eu me tocava enquanto o chupava, felizmente ele não estava vendo, senão teria ficado muito envergonhada. Parei abruptamente e perguntei:

- Gostou Kakashi? Isso foi só um gostinho... –

Subi serpenteando seu corpo sedutoramente, sentando de novo em seu colo esfregando meu sexo no dele.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Ah sim eu estava gostando e MUITO. Mas bom ela parou de repente de me chupar e eu ainda não havia gozado. Quase gritei para ela enfiar novamente a boca no meu... Mas deixei de lado quando ela subiu os beijos e se sentou em meu quadril novamente Eu iria ir para o inferno com os pensamentos depravados em minha cabeça, mas eu estava louco para sentir "Sakura da reboladinha gostosa".

- Você é ótima! - elogiei sincero. Ela merecia muito mais do que meus elogios por aquela performance.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

- Você também é ótimo Kakashi - ele merecia ser elogiado também, depois das duas gozadas maravilhosas que me dera naquele dia. Havia muito tempo que não tinha umas tão intensas. - Você quer agora Kakashi? - Peguei em seu pênis roçando a cabecinha dele na entrada do meu sexo, apenas nos torturando.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Eu estava ainda com as mãos amarradas, se eu estivesse livre teria pegado-a pelo quadril e me afundado dentro dela, naquele lugarzinho delicioso que Sakura e muitas mulheres tinham no meio das pernas, mas que o DELA em especial me deixava zonzo tamanho o prazer. Tentei sorrir embora estivesse excitado de mais para fazer alguma outra expressão e concordei.

- Quero que faça como sempre, bem gostoso!

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Desci de uma só vez e quase gritei em prazer. Comecei a rebolar em cima de seu membro enquanto me tocava, pegava em meus seios os apertando em êxtase!

- Ohhh Kakashi!

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Gemi alto, um grunhido de puro prazer. Eu sentia sua feminilidade apertar meu membro se contraindo, uma, duas, três vezes me levando a loucura. observá-la se tocar de forma leviana era um showzinho a parte na qual eu estava sendo privilegiado. Com a respiração alterada eu pedi:

- Mais rápido Sakura!

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

E eu aumentei a velocidade, estava tão perto...

- Kakashi ...estou quase lá... - estava trêmula, acho que perdi a concentração, porque quando olhei para ele, o brilho azulado dos fios de chakra haviam desaparecido.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Estava em fim livre e foi instantaneamente que agarrei suas nadegas com forças ajudando-a a cavalgar de forma mais frenética e funda, gemia toda vez que entrava e saia da cavidade úmida. Eu estava também quase à beira do gozo, contudo eu não era do tipo que conseguia falar, estava concentrado de mais no prazer.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Eu não conseguia dizer mais nada que não posse "Kakashi", mal conseguia acompanhar os movimentos agora, apenas deixava que ele me guiasse enquanto atingia o auge gritando:

- KAKASHII - e caí desfalecida em seu peito.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Quanto mais ela gritava meu nome mais gostoso o ato se tornava. Aumentei o ritmo das estocadas até que ela alcançou o gozo e desfaleceu em meu peito. Eu não demorei muito depois disso, entoquei mais três vezes pra dentro dela antes de também gozar.

Arfantes, suados e satisfeitos, assim estávamos nós dois. Embora o vento frio entrasse pela janela não sentíamos frio nossos corpos estavam aquecidos mesmo nus.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Minha respiração estava alterada ainda, quando acho que Kakashi não poderia melhorar ele vai lá e me surpreende!

Agora eu não tinha forças nem para levantar um dedo, quanto mais um 3º round! Virei para ele, dei-lhe um selinho e falei:

- Estou exausta! - sorri feliz.

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Eu não costumo dormir com minhas transas, na verdade eu faço o que tenho que fazer e volto para minha casa. Contudo por mais estranho que pareça eu não queria abandonar o calor do corpo dela. Acariciei seus cabelos curtos com carinho, gostava deles assim repicados, as longas madeixas não me atraíam. E lhe dando um beijo no alto da cabeça disse com a voz tão cansada quanto a dela:

- Fomos ótimos! Somos um belo casal - disse rindo - Que tal um descanso? Ambos precisamos.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Sorri ao que ele disse "casal", irônico isso, éramos tudo menos um casal. Mas não tinha mais forças para argumentar nada contra ele, e no segundo seguinte, adormeci abraçada ao seu peito sentindo o seu cheiro...

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Eu demorei um pouco mais para adormecer do que ela - embora eu estivesse igualmente cansado - continuei acariciando os cabelos curtos até que finalmente cai no sono.

Antes de o sol pairar no céu eu acordei, olhei para a imagem tentadora de Sakura dormindo nua e sorri malicioso pensando que sexo pela manhã seria bom. No entanto ela parecia cansada de mais. Cobri sua nudez com o lençol, coloquei minhas roupas e pulei a janela. Era hora de voltar para minha casa.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Fazia tempos que não tinha uma noite tão relaxante como aquela, dormir agarradinha com alguém, tão aconchegante e caloroso, me lembrei que ele estava la, queria abraçá-lo e sentí-lo de novo.

Tateei os lençóis a sua procura, mas apenas encontrei a cama vazia e revirada, imadeiatamente abri os olhos e chamei por ele. Não havendo resposta, procurei no banheiro, cozinha, porém sem sucesso.

Foi então que a ficha caiu! Eu fora usada novamente! Ele a procurara como fazia com as outras quando queria, usava, abusava e a deixou como se ela não fosse mais necessária.

Sentiu-se usada e violada, controlou a vontade de deixar as lágrimas saírem.

- Melhor assim Kakashi! Assim estarei definitivamente vacinada contra você! - falei alto para mim mesma decidida que não cairia mais na lábia de Hatake Kakashi!

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A:**

**Yuuki no Hana : Bom meninas... demoramos e não negamos! Tia Pink tava sem o pc e eu estava com a faculdade me matando! Mas estamso de volta! E voltaremos a todo vapor para vocês com mais dos nossos casais exóticos e calientes para vocês! nos aguardem kukukukuku**

**Pink: Yoooooooo meninas ero de volta! Não esqueçam das reviews baby!**


	6. Como se fosse a primeira vez

**Disclaimer:**Os personagens e lugares citados não nos pertencem, eles pertencem ao Kishimoto-sensei, se fossem nossos passariam todos os capítulos descobrindos novas formas de sexo seguindo as instruções do Kama Sutra.

**Sumário:** Esse fic foi feito através de um joguinho de RPG via MSN. Esperam que se divirtam.

**Rate:** M, - por palavreado chulo ou considerado impróprio além das cenas picantes. Sendo mais direta... DA PUTARIA

* * *

**Propensa Carnal**

_Yuuki no Hana e Punk Ringo_

**Capítulo VI - **Como se fosse a primeira vez

**Ino POV'S**

Aquele hospital estava um verdadeiro inferno. Não só por que todos em Konoha resolveram contrair um vírus misterioso que os fazia vomitar sem parar, mas também por que Sakura, que era minha chefa estava mal humorada. Ela descontava isso nos sofridos funcionários que nem eu que estavam há dias sem sexo e já não conseguiam nem mais trabalhar direito.

Onde já se viu, ficar irritada por que passou a noite toda transando com o Kakashi. Ah, eu gostaria de passar a noite toda transando, se isso tivesse acontecido eu agora estaria radiante de felicidade e não querendo socar o primeiro cretino que aparecesse.

Maldito Yamato, como se não bastasse me dispensar agora me deixava insegura para procurar outro macho para alguns minutos de sexo. Era deprimente, mas eu estava me divertindo com meu vibrador "extragrande". UM VIBRADOR! OLHA A SITUAÇÃO DECADÊNTE!

Minha alto estima tinha caído 95%. Eu estava insegura de chegar a outro cara e ele dizer: "Estamos indo rápido de mais." Não ia gastar mais dinheiro com lingeries, eu aprendi a lição.

O problema é que eu queria o pênis do Yamato e não um qualquer. Era motivo de orgulho agora eu ter aquele macho na minha cama, entretanto eu ainda estava furiosa de mais para procurá-lo.

- Aiiii Ino-san! - reclamou um jounin que eu tirava sangue. Era a terceira vez que eu errava. Olhei para ele de lado, ameaçando enfiar aquela agulha no meio da testa dele. SERÁ QUE PODIA FICAR PIOR?

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

Desde o aniversário do Naruto que eu tomara uma decisão: Ia jogar pesado e deixar a vergonha de lado pra sair com a Ino de novo!

No dia seguinte a festa eu mandei flores pra ela. Ela não me respondeu, ok! Talvez não tenha recebido pensei.

Depois disso mandei um buquê de rosas vermelhas e uma caixa de chocolates para o trabalho dela e outra para a casa, ok acho que ela não gosta de flores, porque eu encontrei seu lixo cheio de pétalas quando estava a caminho perto de sua casa e resolvi dar meia volta com a situaçã não estão adiantando... Quem sabe música!

Uma serenata! OBRIGUEI uns chunins, kofkof meus subordinados kofkof tocarem para mim, enquanto eu dava o meu melhor como cantor. É acho que não fui feito pra essa profissão, porque ela me recebeu com um balde de água gelada na cabeça e aos berros me mandou sumir da sua frente. Obriguei-os no melhor estilo ameaçador, ala Tenzou, a não comentarem daquela cena ridícula com ninguém. Se aquele episódio caísse no ouvido do Kakashi e do Genma eu tava perdido!

Estava desiludido e sem idéias. Ok! Chega! Eu me rendo! Mas também não estou tão no fundo do poço, não ia procurar o Genma, ele me desmoralizaria mais do que me daria coragem... Procurei Kakashi... Ele era mais sensato dos dois mesmo sendo um cafajeste garanhão também.

Não me esqueço até agora do que ele falou: "Apenas pegue ela de jeito e mostre o que você tem entre as pernas homem! Você vai ver como ela vai se jogar aos seus pés se você comer ela gostoso!"

Respirei fundo, e visando essas palavras, fui até o hospital, onde sabia que ela estaria nesse momento, e não poderia me ignorar ou fugir de mim!

Entrei com tudo quase quebrando a porta de entrada do hospital. Estava uma loucura só lá! Ninguém me interrompeu ou pareceu me notar.

Procurei por pouco tempo pela sua sala, afinal, tinham nomes dos médicos em plaquetas em suas portas. Respirei fundo e pensei "Coragem Homem! É agora ou nunca!", dei um tapinha em meu rosto pra relaxar e entrei com ímpeto na sala!

Ela protestou, gritou para que eu saísse de sua sala, senti o estômago revirando com sua bravura, ela parecia querer realmente pular em meu pescoço, mas eu continuei. Não era um frouxo oras! Segurei seus braços e a empurrei até a mesa prendendo-a ali.

- Cale-se Ino! - Sacolejei-a, ela se calou com meu ato, melhor. Inclinei sobre ela e a beijei com gosto, faminto, impondo meus desejos sobre ela. - Meu apartamento... Hoje... As dez! - fui imperativo em meu tom.

Ela ficou estática e não me deu nenhuma resposta, mas pelo seu rosto eu soube que ela concordara e com um sorriso de canto satisfeito eu saí dali.

* * *

**Ino POV'S**

O jounin que eu tratava saiu da minha sala com o braço repleto de furos. Eu havia o picado pelo menos umas três vezes em cada braço com minha agulha errante. Aquele não era um bom dia, e eu sabia que a noite também não seria das melhores já que eu teria de companhia apenas meu vibrador já muito usado.

Suspirei fundo. Ouvi a porta do meu escritório abrindo e rezei para não ser Sakura e sua síndrome: "Kakashi comedor de ex-alunas".

Meu rosto ficou transtornado. Antes tivesse entrado Sakura. Lá estava Yamato com aquele rosto lindo e bocó. Sem qualquer delicadeza parecendo uma cavala mal comida gritei pronta para lhe dar um coice.

-Saía já da minha sala, quem te deu autorização para entrar aqui?

Eu continuei com meus gritos e expulsão achando que daria certo como nas outras vezes. Contudo me assustei com a reação de Yamato. Ele andou até mim com um olhar duro e firme, pegou meus braços e me empurrou para minha mesa bagunçada. Ui eu senti algo ali em baixo se esfregando tentadoramente nas minhas coxas. Arrepiei-me com aquela pegada forte. Uauuuuu ele devia ter mãos maravilhosas em uma transa.

Antes que eu pudesse lhe chutar - por que por mais que estivesse me derretendo com aquele corpo gostoso grudado no meu eu ainda estava irritada por ter sido rejeitada no nosso encontro - ele me mandou calar a boca e me beijou. OH MEU DEUS EU QUERIA TANTO ISSO! No mesmo instante minha raiva evaporou, eu estava sendo beijada de forma deliciosa, ele impunha seu ritmo estava totalmente dominador.

Continuando com aquele repentino ataque de "Ha ha ha hoje serei seu putão do mal" ele MANDOU que eu fosse na casa dele as dez horas. Filho de uma égua quem ele pensava que eu era para ir chegando e me dando ordens. Ele achava o que? Só por que agora ele estava afim de uma transa eu ia me submeter?

É CLARO QUE EU IA! Pelo amor de Deus eu estava sem sexo há semanas e eu sonhava com o pênis daquele homem todas as noites, seria masoquismo de minha parte não aceitar!

Ainda meio confusa eu não respondi de imediato. Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente piscando meus grandes olhos azuis abobada e disse um "ta" baixinho que dizia tudo: "Sim gostosão hoje vou te fazer gozar!" Assim que dei minha resposta o vi saindo com um sorriso nos lábios.

AHHHHHHH HOJE A NOITE SERIA DAQUELAS QUE EU GOSTAVA: BEM SACANA! ADOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

Saí do hospital com minha auto estima revigorada. Não era assim que tinha planejado meu relacionamento com a Ino, mas se era assim que ela queria era assim que eu faria. Não que fosse qualquer sacrifício, ela era muito linda e charmosa. Faria aquela noite ser inesquecível!

Passei no mercado e fiz as compras. Faria um jantar para ela, fazia tempo que não ia para cozinha para demonstrar meus dotes culinários, mas ela merecia que eu deixasse essa noite perfeita para compensar a última.

Comprei coisas para fazer um jantar romântico e o NOSSO vinho. Espero que ela ainda se lembre dele.

Passei no barbeiro depois do mercado. Nesses dias de desilusão nem percebi o quão desleixado estava, cabelos desgrenhado e barba por fazer, mandei o homem dar um trato, saí de lá alguns anos mais jovem .

Fui para casa, fiquei a tarde toda preparando o jantar, quando vi já eram oito horas deveria me apressar, ficar limpo e cheiroso para ela, não gostaria que ela me visse de avental, sujo de molho e fedendo a gordura.

Tomei um banho e depois de por novamente o guarda roupa a baixo, escolhi um conjunto de calça jeans com uma camisa social escura, estava mais despojado, mas ao mesmo tempo elegante. Coloquei minha colônia favorita, e agora era só esperar por ela.

Fiquei na sala nervoso, andando de um lado para o outro, fui à cozinha e peguei uma cerveja, precisava de algo para me acalmar. Dez horas... Dez e dez... Ela estava atrasada... Será que não vinha?

* * *

**Ino POV'S**

Eu estava atrasada de propósito, aquele era o castigo por ele ter me dado o fora da primeira vez. Na verdade se eu tivesse vergonha na cara eu nem deveria estar ali, mas como não tinha, eu estava parada na porta da casa dele toda arrumada e por baixo do meu vestidinho preto básico tomara-que-caia eu usava minha lingerie fio dental. - depois de gastar toda aquela grana é claro que eu não deixaria de usar-la.

Respirei fundo sentindo meu próprio perfume. Eu não conseguia esconder o sorrisinho no meu rosto, eu havia conseguido, ia para cama com aquele homem que todas as noites invadia meus sonhos com as posições mais eróticas existentes no Kama Sutra. MELHOR eu ia aposentar meu vibrador extragrande.

Toquei a campainha e fiquei aguardando. Quando ele abriu a porta eu quase cai para trás. QUE HOMEM GOSTOSO ERA AQUELE! Deus estava me compensando por todas aquelas semanas sem sexo colocando a minha disposição Yamato "pedaço de mau caminho", "fruto do inferno delicioso". Sorri e disse o mais doce possível.

- Boa noite Yama-senpai. - é impressionante como eu fico gentil quando eu sei que vai ter sexo.

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

Já estava na terceira lata de cerveja quando ouvi a campainha tocar. Pulei do sofá de súbito, ia já para porta, mas voltei correndo pra pegar as latas amassadas em minha mesa de centro, corri com elas pra cozinha e deixei-as de qualquer jeito ali e fui até a porta. Respirei fundo antes de abrir e então o fiz. CACETE! HAMBURGUER COM BATATAS FRITAS! HAMBURGUER COM BATATAS FRITAS... Yamatinho... Não sobe! Não sobe!

Cacete a mulher estava um avião, com uma roupa mais simples que a da última vez, mas pra mim estava ainda mais bela. Cumprimentou-me com um sorriso estonteante e uma voz meiga. Eu estava derretido.

- Boa noite Ino-san - Cumprimentei, mostrando com minhas mãos que devia entrar. Fechei a porta atrás de nós e logo a puxei para um beijo. Não deixaria de ser o que fui à tarde, capaz que ao invés de um quadro, ela chutasse minhas bolas como a Sakura fez com o Genma dias atrás. Uiiii só de imaginar eu já sentia a dor.

- Jantar? - perguntei-lhe depois que me afastei sugando seus lábios ao finalizar o beijo.

* * *

**Ino POV'S**

Eu ainda estava tentando me concentrar nas palavras para dizer. Ele estava gatérrimo, eu simplesmente não conseguia desviar meus olhos de sua face bonita - hohoho e das suas calças imaginando o potencial que tinha ali - agradeci quando ele fez um gesto para eu entrar, me assustei soltando uma exclamação quando ele me agarrou por trás assim que entrei e me virou para um beijo.

Nem preciso comentar que meu corpo amoleceu e eu gemi baixinho com a língua atrevida exigindo que eu correspondesse. Ele só parou quando estávamos sem ar. Então me ofereceu o jantar. Se teria sexo por que então não deixar um pouco de romance rolar? Aceitei com um sorriso seguindo-o até a mesa.

PUTA QUE PARIO EU ERA UMA AMEBA SEQUELADA NA COZINHA AQUELE CARA FAZIA UM JANTAR DAQUELES? Senti vontade de lhe dar um soco por ser tão perfeito. Por que diabos eu não sabia fritar nem um ovo? Controlei meu constrangimento por ser tão inútil, eu e o fogão não somos amigos, na verdade estamos mais para inimigos em constante guerra.

Ah estava decidido era no Yamato que eu daria o golpe da cozinha!Nada melhor do que um maridão que soubesse cozinhar!

Sentei-me à mesa com a ajuda dele que puxou a cadeira como um perfeito gentleman. Olhei para tudo maravilhada a comida parecia apetitosa e havia velas no centro da mesa iluminando a sala escura. Então notei o vinho no baldinho com gelo, era o NOSSO vinho.

Não podia existir um homem perfeito como aquele que se lembrava de pequenos detalhes, eu estava até envergonhada por ter bancado a cadela necessitava que ficava latindo por que levara um "fora".

- Puxa, está tudo tão bonito Yama-senpai! - sorri sincera, eu realmente havia gostado de todo aquele romance.

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

Guiei-a até a mesa e como um bom cavalheiro que era, puxei a cadeira e ajudei-a a sentar, percebi seu olhar de aprovação pela comida e me senti cada vez mais confiante. Servi nosso vinho para ela e brindamos, bebendo um gole olhando um para o outro.

- Você merece linda! - tentei ser galanteador, mas não fora falso meu elogio, aquele mulherão merecia tudo de mim!

Servi a comida para ela e esperei por alguma aprovação.

* * *

**Ino POV'S**

É EU PRECISAVA CASAR COM ESSE HOMEM! Era a melhor comida que eu já havia provado. Meus encontros na maioria das vezes eram só bom sexo por que o jantar era sempre uma porcaria.

Shika nem se preocupava em me levar para jantar, o idiota ainda dizia: "Pensei que estivesse de regime!". O Kazekage eu não deixei o coitado nem pensar em me levar para jantar, acho que foi o dia em que fui mais vadia na minha vida. Mas valeu a pena, eu fui a primeira a fazer o insessível Gaara gozar.

Quanto ao Kakashi e Genma aqueles dois filhos da puta me levaram para comer naqueles restaurantes porcaria "china in box" e ainda EU tive que pagar a conta.

Agora com o Yamato, tudo estava sendo perfeito desde o início. Ele merecia que eu fosse boazinha, resumindo: ELE MERECIA UM SUPER GOZO!

Mas deixando as putarias de lado...

Pela primeira vez eu sentia que estava tendo um encontro. Pela primeira vez eu sentia que um homem estava me tratando com o devido carinho e respeito. Contive vontade de chorar - é eu também tenho um lado sensível - se alguém perguntasse: "Como descreveria um príncipe encantado?", eu falaria simplesmente: "Yamato!"

Comi a comida em silencio, tomei um gole de vinho e somente depois que eu terminei elogiei.

- Estava tudo realmente maravilhoso! - dei uma risadinha sem graça - Como é que a Shizune pode chutar um homem tão prendado como você? É como jogar ouro no lixo.

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

Estava ansioso pra saber o que ela achara da comida, não sabia se ela era alérgica a algo ou dos seus gostos, então estava apreensivo. Enquanto comíamos ficamos relativamente calados. Admirava-a, ela era linda, e é impressionante quando não se tenta impressionar, as coisas surgem mais naturalmente. Eu estava sorridente e confiante. Ela me elogiou, ia agradecer, mas aí ela me solta aquele comentário... Merda tinha que ferrar com meu bom humor...

Vou dizer o que? Sabe Ino a mulher que eu achei que amava, que poderia ser a mãe dos meus filhos me deu um fora e você sabe o por quê? PORQUE EU DESCOBRI DEPOIS QUE ELA VIROU LÉSBICA!

- Digamos Ino-san... - como dizer sem deixar aquilo complicado. – Digamos que há alguns dias eu descobri que eu e Shizune gostamos das mesmas coisas...

Olhei-a esperando que ela tivesse compreendido o que eu disse.

* * *

**Ino POV'S**

Notei uma ruguinha no meio de suas sobrancelhas que demonstrava aborrecimento, e nossa ele ficava sexy com a expressão de zangado. A última das respostas que eu esperava era aquela em relação a minha pergunta. Puta que pariu! Eu já havia ficado pelada na frente da Shizune, PIOR ela tinha me apalpando "inocentemente" perguntando o que eu fazia para manter aquele corpinho? MALDITA TARADA!

Fiquei constrangida, mas esconderia aquele detalhe, acho que na atual situação Yamato não ia ficar excitado se soubesse que sua ex-namorada tinha apalpado sua futura transa.

Respirei fundo, então apoiando minha cabeça nas mãos e disse com um sorrisinho maroto:

- Bom, seja lá quais foram os motivos dela, melhor para mim não acha? - eu queria dizer: "Melhor para mim cachorrão agora posso te devorar inteirinho!", mas eu estava tentando conter meu lado vadia. Com sucesso!

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

Ela agiu com descrição. Melhor assim, fiquei aliviado. Estávamos satisfeitos e agora? Estava nervoso, mas chegara à hora.

- Hora da sobremesa... - Levantei-me da mesa e fui até ela.

Levantei-a da cadeira e a beijei sofregamente.

- Não acha?

* * *

**Ino POV'S**

Pela primeira vez não fui indiscreta, claro que era mais pelo fato de Shizune tarada lésbica recente ter me apalpado antes de eu saber que ela gostava de peitos.

Yamato se levantou felino e sedutor, levantou-me da cadeira e me deu um daqueles beijos sôfregos que me fazia ter vontade de subir pelas paredes. Ah se eu já estava assim com um beijinho imagine na hora que ele... Ok, vamos deixar os pensamentos pervertidos para hora "H".

Sorri marota e mordi meu lábio inferior meu indicador contornava os lábios dele memorizando a linha de sua boca enquanto minha outra mão apoiava-se em seu ombro.

- O que sugere? - perguntei bancando a inocente.

Eu queria que dessa vez ELE dissesse o que queria, eu não tomaria a iniciativa. - por mais ansiosa que estivesse .

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

- Minha sobremesa perfeita seria você... Na minha cama! - Peguei-a no colo e voltei a beijá-la enquanto a levava para meu quarto.

Tinha trocado os lençóis pondo uns negros, que a Shizune tinha me dado de presente dizendo que seria sexy se a gente fizesse sexo neles, nunca tive a oportunidade de estreá-los, agora eu tinha!

Acendera velas e a luz do quarto era feitas apenas por elas e a lua. Deitei-a na cama admirando a beleza de seus cabelos espalhados pelo lençol negro, tão sexy! NADA DE HAMBURGUER COM BATATA FRITA AGORA! Yamatinho! Pode subir a vontade!

Ajoelhei-me a sua frente peguei seus pés e desafivelei suas sandálias calmamente, beijando seus pés no processo.

- Quero que essa noite seja perfeita Ino... - deixei o prefixo de lado, estávamos mais que íntimos ali.

**Ino POV'S**

O que eu esperava daquela noite? Na verdade minha mente se esvaziou e eu não soube dizer. Apesar das palavras predadoras Yamato era gentil e romântico em cada toque, eu gostava disso, era tão difícil encontrar um homem que me tratasse daquela forma, como se fosse minha primeira vez.

A maioria era um bando de grosseirões que diziam: "Vamos Ino fique de quatro e rebole." Me dava um revertério no estomago só de lembrar, e pensar que eu estava perdendo esse romantismo todo.

Yamato me pegou no colo, para ele era fácil com aqueles braços fortes. Ele me carregou até o quarto, fomos aos beijos ora ou outra sugávamos os lábios um do outro deixando marcas carinhosas arroxeadas. Estávamos demarcando território.

Assim que ele me deitou na cama comecei a ficar com expectativa, me sentia úmida e com frio, eu sabia que isso era tesão.

Ajoelhando-se na minha frente ele desafivelava minhas sandálias beijando meus pés. Soltei uma risadinha, fazia cócegas.

Olhei em seus olhos e juro que quase rasguei todas as roupas dele como uma maníaca quando ele disse que queria que a noite fosse perfeita. JÁ ESTAVA PERFEITA MEU GOSTOSÃO!

Sorri e engatinhei até ele passando meu dedo indicador delicadamente pela sua face, escorrendo por eu pescoço, peito até encontrar os botões da blusa e começar a abri-los um por um.

- Já está perfeito Baby. - eu fui mais ousada, logo de cara lhe botei um apelido.

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

Ela era tão linda, tinha a pele tão sedosa e quente, beijava-lhe os pés e ia subindo por sua canela enquanto alisava com carinho a região. Ela se desvencilhou das minhas mãos trocando de posição e vindo até mim que nem uma gatinha manhosa.

Passou seu indicador por meu pescoço e desceu até meu tórax, com os primeiros botões já abertos e começou a abrir o resto, um por um lentamente, me torturando.

Eu estava ficando cada vez mais excitado com seus toques. Ela beijava cada pedaço de pele que era exposto pela minha blusa aberta e eu ficava arrepiado.

Passei a mão por seus braços, alisando aquela pele, chegando em seus ombros, passando por suas costas, e descendo firmemente ali, sentindo o tecido fino do vestido deslizando por meus dedos, subindo,deixando aquelas nádegas expostas para mim.

- Linda - sussurrei em seu ouvido com aquela visão maravilhosa que estava tendo e depois a puxei para um beijo lento e sensual.

Levantei-a na cama, trouxe-a para mim e desci o zíper de seu vestindo, expondo aquele corpo perfeito e bem delineado vestido apenas com um lingerie. CARALHO! COMO ELA ERA GOSTOSA!

* * *

**Ino POV'S**

Ele passou as mãos ásperas e fortes – devido aos anos como shinobi – sobre a minha pela arrepiando-a. Uiiiiiiii ELE ERA TÃO MÁSCULO! Aos poucos ele começou a me despir isso sem deixar de me acariciar. Tenho que citar que naquela altura eu já estava toda molhada? Sem dúvidas era a expectativa de ter aquele homem.

Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido com uma voz sensual que eu era linda, meu ego antes destruído - por ele mesmo - foi inflado e eu estava cada vez mais animada para aquela transa. Não, para fazer amor! Porque Yamato não era o tipo de homem que trepava ele era o estilo que fazia amor. Ah estava quase tendo um orgasmo com aqueles pensamentos.

Ele levantou-me da cama e trouxe-me para ele, desceu o zíper do meu vestido e me despiu de uma vez me deixando nua e arrepiada.

Aproveitei que ele estava ocupado olhando meu corpo para deslizar um dos meus dedos acariciando sua boca, me aprumei e suguei com vontade seu lábio inferior gemendo de prazer em saboreá-lo. Ainda estava com o gosto do NOSSO vinho.

- Você não faz idéia de como eu desejo você homem. - sussurrei contra sua boca me comprimindo contra ele. Senti meus seios pressionarem seu peitoral forte.

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

Admirei-a fascinado por sua beleza. Ela parecia uma ninfa, e se não fosse pela lingerie sensual e os olhos exalando desejo poderia dizer que era intocável!

Ela encostou seus dedos sensualmente em meus lábios e depois languidamente veio até mim sugando eles, uiiii, como ela era sexy! Agarrei suas costas e nádegas e a apertei mais contra mim, sentindo seu corpo curvilíneo e delicado completamente imprensado contra o meu.

Eu fervia em desejo por ela. Nossos corpos praticamente se fundiam. Parei de beijá-la e lhe disse:

- Eu te quero desesperadamente Ino! - voltei a beijá-la e delicadamente fui deitando-a na cama, me colocando por cima dela. Alisei seus braços, ombros, colo, seios, barriga, coxas, tudo delicadamente. Queria que aproveitássemos ao máximo aquele momento.

Desgrudei-me dela, quando precisávamos de ar e então sorri. Um sorriso satisfeito e acariciei seu rosto e lhe disse:

- Linda sua lingerie... - mordi-lhe o queixo. - Mas prefiro você sem ela...

* * *

**Ino POV'S**

Estávamos tão grudados, corpo a corpo que parecíamos um só. E tenho que citar o quanto era delicioso todo aquele contato? Yama era quente, sua pele contra a minha pegava fogo e mesmo assim eu me arrepiava de tal forma que parecia tremer de frio - mas eu sabia muito bem pelos meus longos anos de noites afundada na putaria que era excitação. Esse homem me tirava do sério e eu ficaria com trauma se não transasse com ele.

Quando ele me disse que também me desejava com a mesma intensidade meu ego explodiu. Ele voltou a me beijar de forma delicada, por mais que eu fosse uma leviana sem concerto eu também gostava de momentos românticos, pena que poucos homens queriam me proporcionar uma transa inesquecível como eu sei que seria com Yama.

Cada pedacinho do meu corpo foi beijado até que finalmente estivéssemos deitados novamente. Ele por cima de mim. Ah se ele queria ser o dominador eu é que não iria reclamar, que Yama ficasse a vontade.

Com um sorriso satisfeito ele então elogiou minha CARÍSSIMA LINGIERIE. Eu já disse que esse homem é perfeito? ELE REPAROU NA MINHA LINGIERIE. Depois disso Yama merecia ter o melhor gozo de sua vida e eu iria proporcionar isso com prazer.

Maliciosa deixando só por aquele momento meu lado romântico de lado peguei uma de suas mãos e então coloquei de forma lenta e suave um de seus dedos na minha boca chupando de forma sensual. Mordi a pontinha do dedo e então disse com um sorriso de: "Vem me devorar benzinho!"

- Fique a vontade para tirá-la!

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

Enlouqueci com meu dedo sendo chupado por aquela ninfa de maneira tão leviana, senti meu membro apertado dentro das calças. E quando ela me disse aquelas palavras eu pirei! Meu autocontrole foi pro espaço!

Ataquei seu pescoço com beijos afoitos e lambidas enquanto movimentava minhas mãos grandes por aquele corpo pequeno em relação ao meu.

Segurei forte em sua coxa levantando-a e deslizei minha mão por suas nádegas, enquanto que com a outra eu me apoiava no colchão para não despejar meu peso todo em cima dela. Fui descendo meus beijos para seu colo e aproveitei daqueles montes carnudos que ainda estavam comprimidos pelo sutien. Passei minhas mãos por suas nádegas e deslizei-a até suas costas e com um movimento rápido, abri o fecho.

- Ele está me atrapalhando! - tirei com um movimento rápido aquela peça e a joguei em qualquer canto. Olhei para os dois seios lindos de mamilos rosados e duros apontando para mim tão convidativos. - Eles estão me chamando... - abocanhei-os de uma só vez.

* * *

**Ino POV'S**

Ele atacou meu pescoço com tal volúpia que ficariam marcas ali de seus beijos vorazes. Mas bem, eu provocara a situação e quem disse que eu não gostava de algumas marquinhas? Ok eu era totalmente depravada por isso estava adorando todo aquele lado felino do Yama.

As mãos masculinas nunca deixavam de me beijos foram descendo enquanto as mãos cada vez mais atrevidas dele acariciavam as minhas nadegas. Eu, nada discreta, ronronava cada vez mais alto, estava tentando me controlar para não gemer tão cedo, mas estava difícil. Foi então que para minha surpresa repentinamente ele deslizou as mãos por minhas costas até encontrar o fecho do meu sutien e abri-lo.

Em um movimento rápido ele liberou meus seios e dizendo de forma leviana que meus mamilos intumescidos o esperavam e o abocanhou em seguida. MEU DEUS EU ESTAVA NO PARAÍSO - ou inferno já que estava afundada na mais profunda luxuria. Mas se o inferno fosse assim, bom eu não ia querer ir para o céu.

Dessa vez não me controlei, gemi alto arqueando as costas pedindo por mais da boca habilidosa. É o que eu sempre digo, os certinhos tem muito mais talento. Agarrei seus cabelos puxando-os de leve e chamei por seu nome:

-Yama...

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

Ela gemia o meu nome e aquilo só me instigava. Intensifiquei minha investida em seu seio. Sugava-o com veemência, lambia-o com fome e mordiscava-lhe o mamilo intumescido, enquanto que minha mão se encarregava do outro seio.

Logo, mudei para o outro, que estava se sentindo abandonado, repetindo as mesmas investidas que fizera no anterior.

Brinquei com minhas mãos um pouco mais com seu seio, até que resolvi explorar outra área que eu estava sedento por conhecer. Lentamente desci minhas mãos pela sua barriga, sentindo seu arrepio ali. Acariciei a lateral do eu corpo e enfim chegando aonde queria.

Toquei sua intimidade por cima da sua lingerie instigando-a ali.

- O que quer que eu faça com ela Ino? - sussurrei cheio de tesão em seu ouvido mordendo seu lóbulo depravadamente.

* * *

**Ino POV'S**

EU ESTAVA TRANSANDO COM O DEUS DO SEXO! PQP POR QUE NÃO TINHA INVESTIDO NELE ANTES? Eu estava subindo pelas paredes com aquele homem devorando meus seios de forma faminta, sugando mordiscando lambendo. E como se não fosse o suficiente com habilidade as mãos manipulavam o outro me deixando louca e rouca devido aos gemidos cada vez mais manhosos e altos que eu exclamava sem qualquer constrangimento.

Eu estava aproveitando toda aquela exploração dele em meus seios, contudo congelei quando senti seus toques descer por minha barriga me arrepiando de expectativa já que eu imaginava qual seria o destino. Meu ponto mais sensível - e atualmente carente por falta de orgasmo.

Ele me acariciou intimamente por cima da lingerie e eu suspirei pesadamente. Ele estava me provocando e eu em represália cravei minhas mãos nos músculos de seus braços arranhando-os de forma selvagem. Não que eu quisesse machucá-lo é só que eu precisava expressar meu desejo.

- Faça o que faz melhor. - lhe dando um chupão sôfrego no peito deixando marcado ali sussurrei contra sua pele. - Tenho certeza que é bom em muita coisa. Surpreenda-me Baby!

Aproveitando a deixa abri sua calça e desci o zíper, mas não a tirei. Eu apenas fiquei admirando sua cueca preta. Fechei os olhos esperando a caricia.

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

Bastou ela dizer aquelas palavras instigantes que eu não perdi tempo. Desci por seu corpo distribuindo beijos, mordidas e lambidas por cada pedacinho daquela pela leitosa e aveludada.

Dei uma última sugada em cada mamilo e voltei a descer por sua barriga, no umbigo, não perdi a oportunidade de enfiar minha língua nele e fazer pequenos movimentos circulares ali.

Enfim cheguei aonde queria. Beijei seu ponto máximo de prazer por cima da calcinha mostrando para ela o que faria. Então dando uma última olhada para seu rosto como se estivesse pedindo permição, eu abaixei sua calcinha lentamente e expus aquele sexo lindo e com poucos tufos loiros adornando aquela visão erótica.

Salivei e inconscientemente passei a língua por meus lábios. Inclinei-me até sua vulva e delicadamente toquei-a com meus dedos, dando uma longa lambida ali.

* * *

**Ino POV'S**

Ele me torturou mais um pouco beijando o restante do meu corpo - aquele safadinho queria me ver perder a sanidade - e deixando por último meu ponto mais sensível. Ele beijou-me por cima da calcinha e eu suspirei em incentivo. EU QUERIA UM ORGASMO!

Vamos lá eu sei que o Yama tem potencial para isso! Lançou-me um último olhar em um mudo pedido de permissão, assim que sorri ele tirou minha calcinha deixando-me totalmente nua em seu olhar.

Ele passou as línguas pelos próprios lábios e eu mordi minha boca para não deixar escapar um gemido. Foi um ato tão sensual!

Primeiro ele me acariciou com os dedos, eu fechei os olhos deliciando-me com a invasão e então gemi alto e entregue quando ele me lambeu de forma longa como se quisesse sorver meu gosto. CÉUS EU IA CHEGAR LÁ HOJE!

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

Seu gosto era delicioso, parecia um mel e eu estava perigando em me viciar nele! Seus gemidos me atiçavam a continuar, a ir mais fundo e intenso lambendo cada canto daquele sexo rosado e maravilhoso. Seu clitóris estava duro e ele me atraía, uma vontade tomou conta de mim e eu o mordi levemente a torturando.

- Está gostando Ino? - perguntei-lhe enquanto acariciava com meus dedos seu ponto máximo de prazer.

* * *

**Ino POV'S**

Eu sempre achei que Shizune não batia bem da cabeça e agora eu tinha certeza, principalmente com o ex-namorado dela me dando um prazer descomunal com o melhor sexo oral da minha vida. OH MY GOD! Quem diria que aquele homem certinho e romântico era na verdade um verdadeiro mestre do prazer? Eu não adivinharia!

Exclamava gemidos cada vez mais altos, minhas mãos puxavam seus cabelos e meus olhos fechados demonstrando meu êxtase. Quando ele mordeu meu auge eu gritei agoniada pela corrente elétrica que invadiu meu corpo. Eu logo teria um orgasmo. Sempre fui sensível por isso o prazer chegava de forma rápida.

- Você é maravilhoso! - eu disse alta e entrecortada. A boca foi substituída pelos dedos igualmente habilidosos. E então eu disse maliciosa em um ronronado acompanhado de um gemido languido. - Você é tão bom! Me dê um orgasmo Yama!

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

Sorri com sua reação ofegante e entregue. Ela me pedia para que eu lhe desse um orgasmo e era o que eu faria. "Com todo o prazer", pensei. Desci novamente meus lábios para seu clitóris e o suguei sofregamente enquanto a invadia com meus dedos seu sexo. Senti-a estremecer e seu sexo se apertar em espasmos ao redor de meus dedos...

* * *

**Ino POV'S**

Ele fez exatamente o que eu pedi, da forma mais deliciosa, provocante. O melhor orgasmo em meses, quem sabe de anos. Eu não senti apenas um arrepio entre minhas pernas, meu corpo todo balançou como se eu flutuasse, em espasmos prazerosos gemi e me contrai internamente tamanha a onda de prazer que me dominou. Suspirei olhando com adoração para aquele homem. Eu queria mais!

Levantei já com a pele suada e fiz o grande favor de lhe arrancar as calças e jogar para algum canto qualquer. Mordi-lhe os lábios e lhe beijei, nossas línguas se enroscaram em um beijo romântico e depravado ao mesmo tempo, pois assim era nossa composição. Yama o romantismo eu a libertinagem.

Nós éramos perfeitos um para o outro na cama.

Ele só estava com a boxer preta, o volume ali mostrava que eu teria uma GRANDE surpresa quando a cueca fosse retirada. Mas eu não tinha pressa.

Beijei toda a extensão de seu abdome, passei minha língua por seus músculos e mordisquei seus mamilos de forma predatória. Minhas unhas o acariciavam suave tentando lhe causar arrepios.

Meu dedo indicador então acariciou seu membro por cima da cueca deslizando em uma carícia suave e carinhosa.

- O que mais pode me dar Yama? - perguntei tentando parecer curiosa.

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

Senti com prazer seu orgasmo escorrer pelos meus lábios e o sorvi com prazer. Depois de se recuperar ela se levantou e veio até mim me arrancando com pressa as calças, deixando-me apenas com a boxer preta.

Ela me mordeu os lábios e eu gemi; um gemido que foi capturado por seus lábios ávidos e sensuais. Ela comandou o ritmo e eu estava adorando ser domado naquele momento. Foi descendo suas mãos pela extensão do meu corpo me apalpando e aliciando, nossa que mulher! Levaria qualquer homem a loucura assim!

Ela acariciou o meu garoto, gemi em antecipação. Estava louco pra liberá-lo daquele pedaço inconveniente de tecido. Ela então me fez aquela pergunta travessa me atiçando os sentidos a diabinha.

- Tudo o que você quiser minha linda! Sou todo seu! - gemi rouco, sem tentar esconder a excitação que estava sentindo.

* * *

**Ino POV'S**

Todo meu? Uiiiii ele queria me fazer gozar de novo com aquelas palavras só pode! Maliciosa e felina eu fui até ele acariciei seu abdome de forma demorada passando as unhas pelos bíceps malhados como se eu quisesse decorar a forma de seu corpo. Aquele homem era um pecado. Resumindo: GOSTOSO!

Assim que me senti satisfeita em alisá-lo e já tinha o provocado suficiente minhas mãos deslizaram para a boxer que ele usava com a intenção de arrancá-la. Eu já sentia água na boca em imaginá-lo nu para meu bel prazer, meus olhos nefastos tinham a intenção de devorá-lo com o olhar. Sem mais demorar o libertei da cueca jogando a peça para longe.

Um minuto de silêncio.

PUTA QUE PARIU ELE NÃO ERA UM HOMEM ERA UM CAVALO! Não ia dar para encarar, quer dizer, eu já tinha aberto as pernas para muitos homens bem dotados eu gostava de um pênis extragrande, mas aquilo que o Yama tinha no meio das pernas não era NORMAL.

Afastei-me receosa até encostar-se à cabeceira da cama. Fechei as pernas involuntariamente pensando que eu sairia arrombada caso fosse louca o suficiente para deixar aquela coisa ENORME entrar em mim.

Eu ia ficar danificada, pior provavelmente não ia conseguir sentar e andar por semanas.

-Yama... Acho que... Não vai dar... - eu sussurrei receosa olhando para aquela bazuca monstruosa na minha frente. Não, eu não ia transar com um homem que tivesse um pênis daquele tamanho. Era suicídio!

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

Senti seus dedos me arranhando, me apalpando e eu estava sedento por senti-la! Meu membro latejava em excitação, a espera de alívio. Senti-a abaixando minha boxer e não pude evitar de sentir um arrepio e gemer quando meu pênis foi liberto daquele tecido incomodo.

Esperei de olhos fechados por suas carícias que eu tanto ansiava, porém elas não vieram. Estranhei, então abri os olhos e a encarei interrogativo. Ela olhava para o "yamatinho", parecendo que ele era um troço alienígena.

- O que foi Ino? - perguntei-lhe quando a vi se afastar receosa até a cabeceira da cama e se cobrir.

O que tinha acontecido? Será que tinha feito algo errado?

COMO ASSIM NÃO VAI DAR? ELA VEIO TODA FOGOSA SE JOGANDO PARA CIMA DE MIM, ME SEDUZIU, ME INSTIGOU E AGORA PULAVA FORA? NEM PENSAR!

Fui até ela cauteloso pela cama e a puxei para mim a beijando carinhosamente. Tentando não demonstrar meu nervosismo.

- O que houve? Eu fiz algo errado? - acariciava suas costas tentando fazer com que o clima retornasse.

* * *

**Ino POV'S**

Eu notei o brilho frustrado em seu olhar quando eu disse que não ia "Dar" literalmente. Bem no fundo de seus olhos havia irritação, eu não podia culpá-lo, não depois de eu ter me comportado como uma vadia sedutora implorando para ele transar comigo. Mas isso foi antes de eu saber que ele tinha uma POTENCIA daquelas.

Se eu soubesse que ele era daquele tamanho eu nem tinha cogitado a hipótese de sexo com ele. Quer dizer, o pênis dele era além do extragrande, nem uma camisinha GGG ia dar conta daquela coisa que ele tinha no meio das pernas.

Yama aproximou-se de mim novamente e me puxou para um beijo na qual eu correspondi receosa. Eu estava com medo daquela COISA entrar em mim enquanto eu estava distraída. Então ele fez a pergunta chave.

Não é que ele tenha feito algo de errado, ele nasceu com algo errado no meio das pernas. Quer dizer era impossível existir um pênis daquele tamanho, pelo menos eu pensava isso até arrancar a cueca dele.

- Yama não vai caber! – eu disse chorosa apontando para seu membro duro. Eu imaginava como ele estava se controlando. – Eu não agüento algo desse tamanho.

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

Ela me correspondeu receosa, parecia que estava com medo de mim. Medo de MIM? Se fosse o caso EU é que deveria ter medo dela! Ela vinha toda fogosa e cheia de amor pra dar e depois estava pulando fora. Ah não! Agora era eu que estava louco pra devorá-la!

Ela me respondeu meio aflita depois que parei com o beijo. Como assim "Não vai caber?" é claro que vai caber! Eu não sou nenhum virgem que não testou o produto! Sei que cabe...

- Linda... Claro que cabe! - acariciei seu rosto agradecendo por estar escuro e eu esconder meu leve rubor. - Oras! Eu nasci assim querida. - beijei-lhe o queixo, os ombros, culpando todos os santos a minha genética.

Por favor, né! Já estava me cansando daquilo! Não tinha mulher que não reclamava! Elas sempre dizem que tamanho é documento, que quanto maior melhor. Aqui estou eu, com um, que elas dizem ser GGG e elas sempre fogem! É revoltante!

* * *

**Ino POV'S**

Eu acredito que todo aquele lenga lenga era broxante, mas eu estava realmente preocupada, eu adorava me aventurar nas ondas do sexo, topava qualquer parada, mas encarar o Yamatão Extragrande GGG ainda me parecia suicídio. Eu ainda queria fazer muito sexo na vida e acho que depois de transar com ele eu ficaria impossibilitada de me mover.

Ele continuou me beijando e meu corpo fervia. Uma mistura de medo e prazer. Quase fechei os olhos, contudo me lembrei que estava preste a nunca mais ver o sexo na mesma forma na vida. Empurrei-o de leve e então disse olhando pra aquilo que ele chamava de pênis:

- Eu sei que não vai caber em mim. – eu tenho que citar que já me imaginava gemendo de dor? – Yama...

Tamanho é documento, eu sempre digo isso. Todavia Yamato não se encaixava naquele ditado. O TAMANHO dele era totalmente fora dos padrões normais.

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

Ela me afastou e eu já estava achando que meus beijos não estavam adiantando mais. Será que perdi até o jeito com uma mulher?

Ela olhou de um jeito pro Yamatinho como se ele fosse algo absurdo! Algo surreal! Fiquei até constrangido. Oras não tinha culpa! E se ela continuasse assim eu ia acabar broxando!

- Linda, como pode dizer isso se nunca experimentou? - sorri enigmático na espera que ela fosse engolir essa. - Vamos Ino... - segurei em seus seios lindos e beijei seu pescoço. - Prometo ser carinhoso. - a deitei lentamente na cama, esperando que ela não me evitasse.

* * *

**Ino POV'S**

Ele era lindo, romântico e era bom na pegada. Tudo poderia ser perfeito se ele coubesse dentro de mim – eu sei que não vai caber EU SEI. Mas ele ficava sussurrando no meu ouvido com aquela voz sexy me deixando cada vez mais excitada. Puta que pariu, deveria ser um crime alguém ser tão gostoso!

Ele me manipulou fácil, fácil, aos poucos foi me deitando ficando por cima sem ao menos eu perceber. – eu estava ocupada me deliciando com as mãos dele nos meus seios apalpando-o de forma excitante. Fechei os olhos e abri as pernas por extinto e esse foi meu erro. Eu só percebi o que estava preste a entrar em mim quando senti algo grande de mais roçando entre minhas coxas.

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

Ela estava entregue novamente. Suspirei. Uffaaa, agora era só relaxá-la que tudo daria certo, sempre deu! Não seria agora que a chave não entraria na fechadura! Fui beijando-a lentamente, distribuía beijos por todos seu rosto e pescoço, sendo o mais carinhoso possível.

Apalpava seus seios e alisava seu corpo, me excitando com cada curva que minhas mãos sentiam. Ela então abriu as pernas para mim. Vitória! Ela estava me querendo novamente, dizendo Sim!

Ajeitei-me cauteloso em cima dela para que não a penetrasse errado; segurando sua cintura com minhas mãos e beijando sua boca fui penetrando-a lentamente, sentindo seu corpo pequeno estremecer debaixo de mim.

- Calma minha linda... - beijava seu rosto e evitava olhar para ele. - É só relaxar que daqui apouco você se acostuma... - levei meus dedos até seu clitóris o massageando de leve ali, teria que fazer de tudo para que ela não sentisse dor.

Afinal, aquilo nunca mudaria. Suspirei resignado em pensamentos, sempre seria como se fosse à primeira vez, todas as minhas primeiras vezes com uma mulher nova.

* * *

**Ino POV'S**

O maldito me distraiu com os beijos deliciosos e eu insana me deixei levar abrindo as pernas para ele. UM GRANDE ERRO. A penetração foi lenta e dolorosa - arqueei as costas sentindo meus seios pressionarem com força o peitoral masculino – era como se eu estivesse sendo rasgada, foi como se eu tivesse voltado a ser virgem novamente o que não era fazia muito tempo.

Gemi dolorosamente de forma indiscreta, na verdade eu gritei para ser mais exata. Enrosquei minhas pernas em sua cintura, queria que a penetração fosse rápida, aquela lentidão era torturante e dolorosa demais.

Eu descobri que não havia nascido para ser "virgem" duas vezes! Minhas unhas cravaram em suas costas em represália eu mordi seu ombro tentando abafar um gemido. PQP ERA MAIOR DENTRO DE MIM DO QUE FORA EU TINHA CERTEZA!

Carinhoso ele começou a me beijar, eu não dei ouvido a suas palavras, estava concentrada na dor entre minhas pernas. Quando ele começou a me massagear intimamente meu corpo começou a relaxar e depois de alguns minutos finalmente eu acostumei com ele dentro de mim.

Certo depois de toda aquela dor – na qual eu ainda pretendia me vingar de Yamato – eu queria sentir prazer. Levantei o meu quadril em um movimento que fez o pênis dele entrar e sair de dentro de mim. Manhosa eu gemi e fechei os olhos novamente. Aquilo era muito bom.

Minhas unhas continuaram com o trabalho de arranhá-lo nas costas enquanto minha boca estava ocupada em lhe dar chupões no pescoço e mordidinhas nos lábios exigindo beijos quentes e molhados.

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

Ela gritou e me cravou as unhas, eu não reclamei da dor, eu deveria merecer por não ter dado um aviso pelo que fazia. Mas se eu nunca tivesse agido daquele jeito, hoje, provavelmente, eu ainda seria um virgem!

Intensifiquei as carícias em sua intimidade e meus beijos pra que ela se acostumasse com meu tamanho, que como elas diziam, era GGG, mas eu particularmente não vejo nada demais nele. Já estava ficando louco de vontade de me mexer, meu membro latejava de tesão dentro dela, mas eu tinha que ser carinhoso e paciente para que ela não sentisse dor.

Qual não foi minha surpresa, quando, antes do que eu esperava, ela se moveu, mexendo seu quadril de encontro ao meu membro o fazendo entrar e sair dela. Era o que eu precisava para começar os movimentos de vai e vem naquela ninfa loira maravilhosa.

Ela me arranhava as costas com força - eu podia jurar que era de propósito - e me beijava os lábios com sofreguidão. Será que ela sabia o quão difícil ficava de manter a calma com ela agindo assim?

-Linda... Se ficar me atiçando assim não vou conseguir ser bonzinho... - eu gemi rouco em seu ouvido.

* * *

**Ino POV'S**

OH MY GOD! Eu precisava daquele homem eternamente no meio das minhas pernas. Que loucura! Eu nunca fui discreta durante as transas, mas eu estava mais escandalosa do que de costume.

Qualquer pessoa com um GGG dentro de si entenderia. Isso por que eu não queria abrir as pernas, eu estaria cometendo a maior infâmia da minha vida. Estava delicioso e eu já imaginava o orgasmo intenso que teria. Isso ai, Yamatão me faria gozar no melhor estilo.

Continuei o arranhando com força, é claro eu estava fazendo de propósito eu queria marcá-lo como castigo por ter entrado em mim daquela forma inesperada, por ter me distraído com as piores das intenções.

Mordisquei sua orelha enquanto minhas mãos desciam para suas nádegas durinhas apertando-as com força. Yama era um pedaço de mal caminho, e eu adorava estar no caminho do mal.

Adorei ouvi-lo gemendo em meu ouvido, era bom saber que eu estava lhe dando tanto prazer quanto eu sentia. Travessa eu levantei o quadril novamente fazendo o mesmo movimento, só que dessa vez seu membro deslizou com mais facilidade e rápido para dentro de mim e novamente soltei um longo gemido que preencheu o quarto.

- Seja meu garoto mau baby! – sussurrei contra seus lábios pedindo por um beijo.

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

Eu ia lento e cuidadoso, tinha medo de machucá-la, mas aqueles gritos - sim, porque ela não gemia, ela GRITAVA de prazer - me atiçavam e eu já não era mais tão cuidadoso.

Entrava fundo dentro dela sentindo suas unhas em minhas costas e sua boca em meu ouvido. Quando ela agarrou minhas nadegas e me puxou para ela eu não agüentei. Espalmei minha mão naquela coxa grossa e a apertei com gosto levantando-a e me encaixando ali estocando mais rápido e fundo dentro dela enquanto sugava seus seios.

Ninfa demoníaca!

"Seja meu garoto mal!" Porra! Eu serei! Valeu Genma e Kakashi! Lembrar de agradecer esses dois por terem me ajudado com essa Deusa do Sexo maravilhosa!

Segurei em suas pernas e as levantei até meus ombros elevando seu quadril fazendo meu membro ir mais duro dentro dela.

- Gosta assim? - era uma pergunta, que não precisava de resposta, pois via em seu era deliciosa!

* * *

**Ino POV'S**

Uiiiii ele me deu uma pegada forte! Agarrou as minhas coxas e a apertou luxurioso, as marcas dos dedos dele provavelmente ficariam em minha pele pálida, mas quem disse que eu não gostava de uma boa pegada?

Ele se ajeitou no meio de minhas pernas de forma que entrava por inteiro – agora era fácil de saber por que eu estava gritando de prazer - a velocidade aumentou e nossos corpos deslizavam um contra o outro devido à camada de suor que se formava sobre nossas peles que pegavam fogo. Tudo estava em chamas!

Quando eu achei que não era possível ele entrar ainda mais fundo ele arqueou minhas pernas colocando em seus ombros e deixando meu quadril mais elevado. A posição era privilegiada, pois a penetração era facilitada.

Ele havia alcançado o meu ponto, o prazer consumiu meu corpo e eu mal consegui raciocinar apenas gemer e tentar acompanhar os movimentos dele que já haviam alcançado uma velocidade alucinante. Ele me perguntou se eu gostava. AH EU AMAVA AQUILO!

- Hum Yama... - gemi arranhando seus braços. Eu estava deixando-o inteirinho marcado com minhas unhas. – Me deixa ser a sua safadinha, me faz gozar baby.

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

Porra! Eu urrei quando ela disse aquelas palavras e aumentei meu ritmo dentro dela. Eu daria o melhor orgasmo que a _minha_ safadinha já teve na vida! Ou eu não me chamava Yamato!

- Vou te dar _minha_ safadinha... - mordi a sua panturrilha que estava enroscada em meu ombro.

Senti que ela tremia e seus músculos vaginais contraíam-se ao redor do meu membro. CONTROLE-SE HOMEM! NÃO OUSE GOZAR ANTES DELA!

- Vai danadinha... Goza pra mim... - dei umas estocadas fundas tentando me controlar.

* * *

**Ino POV'S**

O ritmo cada vez mais rápido me fazia ir à loucura, eu fechava os olhos gemia, pedia para ele ir mais rápido, mais fundo me deliciava com o GGG dentro de mim me preparando para um magnífico gozo.

O simples morder de minha panturrilha me causou um arrepio que precedia ao início do meu orgasmo. Foi com as entocadas fundas e fortes que meu corpo começou a estremecer, começou da ponta dos meus dedos dos pés até tomar todos os meus sentidos.

Contrai-me por inteira soltando um gemido manhoso. - Eu sentia que tinha ficado pequena de mais para ele durante a contração. O ápice para que eu gozasse foi quando ele pediu para gozar para ele. Diante de um pedido desse quem recusaria?E então o orgasmo. Foi como se eu flutuasse em meio ao vazio onde só existisse o prazer.

O MELHOR gozo da minha vida. Meu corpo, no entanto ainda era remexido, empurrado para frente e para trás. Yama ainda não havia gozado e eu queria sentir que tinha o satisfeito.

- Vamos deixa eu te sentir. – empurrei meu quadril de encontro ao dele gostando da potencia que ele entrou em mim.

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

Eu já não agüentava mais, chegava a doer o tanto que eu me controlava, quando senti seu gozo eu gemi excitado. Aumentei o ritmo, pois não demoraria e eu chegaria ao mesmo lugar que ela chegou, o paraíso!

Ela nem precisa pedir. Dei mais algumas estocadas e me deixei jorrar dentro dela forte como a muito não sentia um gozo tão violento. Urrei alto e rouco agarrando seus quadris o trazendo mais fundo em mim.

Nossa que mulher! Que ninfa! Dava um banho em muita mulher mais experiente por aí! Definitivamente Shizune... Que bom que você me deu um fora!

Desabei em cima dela sem me importar se a esmagava ou não e fiquei ali sentindo nosso calor e suor, acalmando minha respiração e meu corpo que ainda sentiam os efeitos do orgasmo maravilhoso que ela me dera.

Rolei para o lado alguns minutos e mesmo com a respiração recuperada me sentia exausto. Ela me dera uma canseira daquelas!

- Ual! Você é um furacão Ino! - elogiei-a relaxando na cama.

* * *

**Ino POV'S**

Mais algumas estocadas e ele alcançou o clímax. Desabou sobre o meu corpo, mas eu pouco liguei, gostava de um macho sobre mim. Tentávamos controlar as respirações alteradas, o suor brilhava em nossos corpos. Ele ainda não havia saído de dentro de mim com o seu super extragrande GGG - tenho que citar que estava ficando excitada de novo?

Para meu desanimo ele rolou para meu lado da cama. Estava satisfeito, assim como eu. Era difícil controlar meu sorriso malicioso depois de um orgasmo daqueles, tão pouco rejeitar um flashback. Ri maldosa, se ele achava que tinha acabado estava enganado, ainda tínhamos a noite toda e estava longe de amanhecer.

Admirando o corpo nu e gostoso a minha frente, levantei e lhe lancei meu sorriso mais felino. Beijei o pedaço de sua pele entre o membro o umbigo de forma depravada e então respondi ao elogio que fez meu ego inflar.

-Isso Baby é porque você é uma delicia, Yama sua pele faz a minha queimar.

Acho que eu estava com um olhar demoníaco sobre ele, quando peguei o lençol da cama e amarrei suas duas mãos no alto da cabeça prendendo-o na cabeceira. Ele não ia se mover.

- A noite não acabou, eu quero mais baby. – sentei-me sobre seu quadril rebolando provocativa. – Eu ainda não estou satisfeita.

Yamato não ia dormir até me dar cinco orgasmos.

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

O que era esse olhar predatório e esse sorriso maldoso? Eu estava ficando com medo.

Ela deslizou pelo meu corpinho cansado e beijou minha pélvis me fazendo arrepiar ela me elogiou também e eu sorri agradecido, mas receoso, com medo do que ela parecia querer fazer.

Eu estava triturado porque não consegui me defender quando ela prendeu as minhas mãos na cama e eu tentei em vão me mexer. EIIIII QUE PORRA É ESSA!

Quando ela sentou no meu quadril e disse aquelas palavras eu soube que estava perdido! EU IA SER ESTUPRADO! SOCORRO! UMA NINFETA LOIRA VAI ME ESTUPRAR!

Quando senti meu membro reagindo eu percebi que aquela noite seria longa e que eu ia descobrir porque o apelido de Yamanaka Ino era "a ninfeta insaciável"!

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

**N/A: **_Yooooooooooo antes de mais nada lembro a todas que essa fic não é para ter um enredo, é um RPG de duas desocupadas no MSN, decidimos postar por que ficou engraçado. O intuito é fazer as pessoas rirem._

_XD espero que tenham gostado do hentai YamaXIno, Tia Pink particularmente ADOROU._

_Yama - Yuki / Ino- Pink_

_Próximo Genma e Hinata. Aguardem!_


	7. Ohhh menina difícil!

**Propensa Carnal**

**Autoras: **Yuuki no Hana e Pink Ringo

**Capítulo VII: Ohhh menina difícil!**

**-oOoOoOo-**

**Genma POV'S**

Eu não conseguia parar de rir do Yamato. Ele era realmente um azarado! Estava ali reclamando de dor nos quadris porque fora "estuprado" a noite inteira pela Ino, a "ninfeta insaciável"! Agora ele sabia por que tínhamos apelidado ela assim! Aquela mulher não se cansava antes de darmos uns cinco orgasmos no mínimo a ela!

- Yamato você é um fraco! A ninfeta deve ter dado a transa mais emocionante que você já deve ter tido e está reclamando que a mulher é insaciável! Para de reclamar como uma garotinha homem!

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

Eu sabia que eles iam me sacanear. Mas desde que dissera que conseguira convencer Ino a jantar comigo novamente eu sabia que eles iriam querer saber dos avanços, e se dessa vez eu não teria sido um frouxo e levado a Yamanaka para a cama.

Genma era o pior. Nunca conseguiu controlar seus comentários maldosos. Kakashi era mais discreto, mas eu podia ver que ele estava se controlando por debaixo da máscara.

- Vocês estão me sacaneando né! Pois fiquem sabendo que ela é que queria desistir dessa vez! Disse que não dava quando viu o "yamatinho"! - eu retruquei os comentários maldosos emburrado.

Será que eles não sentiam dores nos quadris depois de ficarem a noite inteira fazendo sexo em várias posições como uma mulher incansável como aquela?

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Eu avisei que Ino era de matar. Agradeci por estar de máscara ou Yamato ia ficar ofendido de eu rir quando ele mencionou que estava acabado. Imagino que ela o destroçou pelo menos até ele lhe dar uns cinco orgasmos – eu quase morri quando me aventurei em transar com ela.

Quando Yamato comentou que Ino quase fugiu da raia não acreditei. INO NUNCA FUGIA DE SEXO. Olhei para ele de lado e comentei:

-Você é um monstro ai em baixo por acaso? Seu pênis tem dentes?

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

- Eu não sei Kakashi! Nunca parei pra comparar né! - olhei para ele um pouco constrangido. - Mas me lembro bem dela dizendo que "não ia caber!" - disse pensativo me lembrando da cena.

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

Quase cuspi a cerveja que estava bebendo quando o bocó do Yamato disse que a loirassa boazuda tinha tentado fugir na hora H! PORRA INO NUNCA NEGAVA FOGO! O QUE ESSE HOMEM TINHA NO MEIO DAS PERNAS? UM ALIEN!

- Não acredito! Ino nunca teria fugido do sexo! - bati a mão na mesa indignado. - Só acredito vendo!

Ele teria que provar que aquilo que dizia era verdade. Se aquilo que ele tinha entre as pernas era uma anaconda ou não!

* * *

**Kakashi POV'S**

Yamato ficou constrangido e eu fiquei indignado que nosso amigo "eu falo feito um virgem" seja assim o terror da mulherada – A INO RECUSAR SEXO É UM APOCALIPSE!

Eu caí da cadeira quando Genma quis a prova de que o Yama era o bem dotado do grupo. Olhei horrorizado com a idéia de ver um pênis – eu só gostava de ver o meu. E então disse para meu amigo já bêbado:

- Não precisamos ver nada. – olhei ameaçadoramente para Yamato como se ordenasse que ele continuasse com as calças.

* * *

**Yamato POV'S**

Eu estava chocado com a perspectiva de ter que mostrar meu pênis ali! Para os dois! Homens ainda por cima! O "yamatinho" ia continuar murchinho como estava!

- Enlouqueceu Genma? - estava horrorizado com meu amigo que me olhava sério.

Olhei pra Kakashi suplicante a procura de um apoio e ele pareceu não gostar nenhum pouco da idéia de ver um pênis que não fosse o dele. Suspirei aliviado.

- Nem morto eu mostro meu filhote pra vocês! - quase gritei indignado com o Genma.

Mas o filho da mãe devia estar bêbado porque se levantou e veio até mim querendo me fazer abaixar as calças à força. Ainda bem que fomos interrompidos por um ANBU que apareceu ali na janela do Genma o convocando para uma missão de última hora.

Ainda bem nada! Aquela cena fora muito comprometedora! Eu estava na parede e Genma na minha frente tentando abaixar minhas calças! Ótimo! Era só o que me faltava! Ficar com fama de viado, e pior! Biba passiva!

* * *

**Ino POV'S**

- Aquele foi o maior pênis que eu já vi na vida. – eu disse com um sorriso depravado enquanto narrava minha noite sexual para minhas duas amigas. Abanei-me com o leque, estava calor e eu suava.

Sorri maliciosa levantando um pouco meu vestido enquanto colocava meus pés na mesa de Sakura e gemia para me sentar. Por mais delicioso que tivesse sido digamos que o depois não era muito agradável.

EU NÃO CONSEGUIA SENTAR. Estava toda dolorida, parecia que eu tinha dado a noite toda. – de fato eu tinha, mas era a primeira vez que eu ficava tão dolorida e eu sabia que isso se devia ao fato do GGG enorme que insanamente eu aceitei em deixar entrar na minha parte mais sensível.

– Não sei se agüento repetir a dose hoje à noite, eu não agüento sentar. – disse remexendo-me desconfortável. Isso é o que dá ir com muita sede ao pote.

* * *

**Hinata POV'S**

Sinceramente eu não entendia como alguém conseguia gostar de sexo, não com Ino narrando sua noite excitante, mas a única coisa que eu via na minha frente era minha amiga dolorida e sem conseguir sentar. Corei constrangida me repreendendo por imaginar o extragrande do Yamato. Será que Genma teria um "material" assim tão... Bruto?

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Eu fiquei espantada, meus olhos estavam arregalados e meu queixo no chão! Como assim o Yamato era GGG? Maior que o do Kakashi? Estava C-H-O-C-A-D-A!

- Ino não acredito que o pênis do Yamato-senpai seja tudo isso? Ele parece ser tão certinho... - disse corada tentando imaginar o Yamato sempre sério e compenetrado, mostrando seu pênis extra-extra-grande!

Comecei a gargalhar quando eu a vi tentar sentar toda desconfortável e isso me deu vontade de rir. Não controlei minha gargalhada!

- Isso que dar não controlar a piriquita! - ria muito dela enquanto ela dizia que não agüentaria um daquele de novo! - Me diz Ino... - comecei tentando controlar o riso. - O do Kakashi é melhor né? Porque o desse homem é enorme e me deu uma canseira... Mas eu pelo menos consegui sentar no dia seguinte!

* * *

**Ino POV'S**

Lancei um olhar fuzilante a Sakura que ria da minha situação DOLOROSA. Então com muito sacrifício achei uma posição que não doía tanto. Respirei fundo.

– Bom, Kakashi realmente faz a gente cansar com todo aquele fôlego, mas é tudo questão de gosto, você sabe que quanto maior mais sedenta eu fico e sem dúvidas o Yamato tem o maior pênis de todos com quem eu já dormi. Vale ressaltar que foram muitos, nem mesmo os inimigos eu perdoei no ramo sexo. Acho que se eu transar mais uma vez com o Yamato eu nunca mais vou conseguir sentar na minha vida.

* * *

**Hinata POV'S**

Eu escutava com muita atenção sem querer colocar minhas opiniões na mesa. – a única coisa que eu podia falar já que experiência eu não tinha nenhuma. Desviei minha atenção para a janela e dei um pulo assustada enquanto Ino e Sakura não paravam de falar.

O que um ANBU fazia ali? Olhei para minhas amigas tentando fazê-las pararem de falar, pois o ANBU estava escutando tudo.

- Meninas...

Mas as duas me ignoraram e continuaram a falar com o mesmo vocabulário pervertido.

* * *

**Sakura POV'S**

Não conseguia parar de rir dela! Sua situação com o Yamato era sempre constrangedora e cômica. Primeiro fora um pé sujo de vinho e um quadro quebrado. Agora era um jantar perfeito, com um pênis alienígena e uma segunda desvirginação!

- Eu sei! Você foi com tanta sede ao GGG que agora é a única mulher de Konoha que está toda dolorida como se tivesse perdido a virgindade duas vezes! - minha barriga doía de tanto rir! - Yamato gosta de ser amarrado e dominado também Ino porquinha? Porque Kakashi adora levar uns tapas durante o sexo! - eu ria sem perceber que Hinata nos chamava. - O que foi Hinata? - virei-me para ela depois de ouvir seu chamado, um pouco mais alto dessa vez. Ela então mostrou o ANBU que estava em minha janela. Corei na hora percebendo que ele ouvira toda a nossa discução sobre nossos bofes e experiências sexuais.

* * *

**Hinata POV'S**

AI ME DEUS! Konoha toda saberia agora que Ino não conseguia andar porque Yamato era maior do que todos pensavam, que Sakura era uma sádica que adora dar uns tapas e que Kakashi gozava com algo mais selvagem.

Olhei para baixo tentando não deixar o ANBU ver meu rubor. Ele entrou na casa e não soubemos quem ele veio procurar porque permaneceu um bom tempo sem falar. Sua mascara tampava seu rosto não deixando nós identificarmos para onde ele olhava.

* * *

**ANBU POV'S**

Foi fácil encontrar a Hyuuga, se ela não estava em sua mansão o mais provável é que estivesse em uma das reuniões femininas que Sakura fazia em sua casa. Pulei no parapeito da janela encontrei a tímida garota ruborizada. Somente ao escutar as palavras: PÊNIS GGG+ YAMATO= Ino está impossibilitada de sentar, que entendi os motivos da vergonha.

Como se não fosse possível ficar mais interessante Sakura completou: "Kakashi depravado", "eu curto tapinhas".

Tive vontade de gargalhar, fato que essas estórias não iam ficar só por aqui! Yamanaka Ino a grande devoradora de homens estava impossibilitada de agir por causa do - inimaginável - Yamato!

E Haruno Sakura, a médica que gostava de estufar o peito e dizer que tinha moral incorruptível, havia feito sexo despudorado com o ex-sensei! Pigarreei chamando a atenção delas, conseguindo então o feito.

- Hyuuga Hinata! A Hokage requere sua presença imediatamente. - disse no tom mais profissional que meu riso contido me permitia. Fui até a janela e antes de desaparecer, não me contive e disse. - Melhoras Ino. - soltei um pequeno riso debochado e sumi.

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

Há anos que não viajava relaxado e com conforto. Ehhh beleza! Teria relaxado mais, provavelmente dormido e com certeza roncado se minha parceira de missão não fosse ninguém menos – e para minha tortura - a Hyuuga do hímem impenetrável!

Kami estava sendo bonzinho comigo depois de semanas! Até que enfim né! Depois daquele selinho com gostinho de quero mais não tive mais oportunidade de ficar a sós com ela e agora ela estava ali comigo, naquela carruagem, vestida como uma gueixa, como se quisesse me provocar.

Estávamos indo para o país dos bambuzais numa missão como espiões. A Hokage devia estar a meu favor! Mandar logo a Hyuuginha como parceira! É bom demais! Fingir ser marido e mulher, acho que nunca tive uma missão tão prazerosa.

Eu sorri de canto, relaxado, só esperava um momento para ficar sozinho com ela, quando senti aquele solavanco que quase me fez cair de cara no chão. Mas que merda...!

Abri a porta e vi as rodas quebradas. Ah fala sério! E eu achando que tava tudo boa vida! Nem pra Hokage pagar uma carruagem de luxo descente! Deve ter pegado a mais baratinha que tinha!

Vieram nos dizer que levariam a noite toda para consertá-la e que deveríamos nos abrigar numa pensão que tinha logo a frente. Eu pensei em brigar, xingar o animal, mas até que aquela notícia não era de todo mal... Afinal, eu ficaria juntinho na minha Hyuuga do hímem impenetrável!

* * *

**Hinata POV'S**

A viagem foi tranqüila, claro que eu estava nervosa em ter uma missão com Genma-senpai, principalmente por que estaríamos sozinhos e em um disfarce onde eu e ele éramos um casal.

Sei que talvez toque de lábios não tenha significado muito para ele, algo tão simples e pouco malicioso não é algo que Genma dê importância, mas aquela sensação não saía da minha cabeça, talvez por isso eu esteja tão nervosa em sua presença e irritada por ele agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Eu estava presa em meus pensamentos quando senti um forte solavanco. Genma caiu no chão e eu me contive para não rir. Por sorte eu me mantive sentada. Genma abriu a porta e eu espiei pelo pouco espaço que ele deixou. As rodas estavam quebradas e nossa missão começava a ser destinada ao fracasso.

A notícia de que teríamos que nos instalar por uma noite em uma estalagem me desesperou. SINAL VERMELHO, SINAL VERMELHO. Meu cérebro apitava. Eu não tinha controle de meus atos perto daquele homem e tinha medo do que poderia acontecer.

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

Eu me virei para ela, que estava ainda na carruagem e a ajudei a descer.

- Parece que não chegaremos lá hoje, Hyuuga. - comentei dissimulado - Teremos que passar a noite numa hospedaria aqui perto... - olhei-a fixamente tentando conter meu sorriso de satisfação. TOMARA QUE NÃO TENHAM QUARTOS SEPARADOS! - Quer que eu a leve no colo? - ofereci-me galanteador.

* * *

**Hinata POV'S**

Ele me ajudou a descer e receosa aceitei sua ajuda. Não queria tocar naquele homem fazia parecer que eu tinha bebida 50 copos da bebida mais forte.

- É parece! - eu disse seca. Pelo amor de Deus que sejam quartos separados. Ignorei o sorriso cretino e malicioso em seu rosto - Eu posso andar Genma-sama. - respondi educada fazendo uma mesura. Tinha que tratá-lo de forma fria para que não caísse na tentação.

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

Ela TENTAVA me tratar friamente, mas eu sabia que ela não era indiferente a mim. Ah Kami! De hoje esse hímem não passa!

Dei de ombros para seu comentário e deixei que ela passasse a minha frente andando. O kimono não deixava que ela se movesse direito então andávamos extremamente devagar. Eu não reclamava. Eu andava atrás dela e mirava o contorno de seu bumbum marcado na seda.

Ela está me seduzindo! Kami, você está vendo que aquela nádega esta fazendo "pra la e pra ca", ela está chamando: "Venha Genma, Venha Genma"

* * *

**Hinata POV'S**

Eu queria andar mais rápido, bem longe daquele... É daquele DESVIRGINADOR, como minha amiga Sakura mesmo o rotulava. Ele me olhava e com certeza da forma mais libertina, eu não precisava vê-lo para saber, eu podia sentir - assim como cinqüenta copos da bebida mais forte sem ter ingerido nenhum. Eu estava tão quente usando aquele kimono e eu sabia que todo aquele calor e vontade de tirá-lo era culpa dele.

QUE SEJAM QUARTOS SEPARADOS!

Parei em frente a uma estalagem pequena que possuía um bar em baixo. Olhei para Genma significativamente esperando ele dizer se servia ou não. Ele era o líder na missão afinal.

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

Eu estava tão concentrado no seu balanço que quase trombei com ela quando ela parou enfrente da estalagem. Não era la essas coisas, mas se tinha uma cama de casal já tava valendo!

- Acho que teremos que ficar aqui. - falei fazendo um gesto para que ela entrasse e eu entrei atrás indo falar com a dona e pegarmos O quarto. "O", porque TINHA QUE SER UM QUARTO!

- Nossa carroça quebrou e gostaríamos de passar a noite aqui, tem um quarto sobrando? - perguntei como se fosse um civil normal, algumas pessoas não gostavam muito de ninjas.

* * *

**Hinata POV'S**

A mulher nos olhou com de cima a baixo analisando-nos com total desconfiança. Primeiro estávamos muito bem vestidos para alguém da região, outro fato era por sermos um homem e uma mulher e não era comum viajarem duas pessoas de sexo oposto sozinhas a menos que fossem casadas.

Eu sabia que ela estava procurando qualquer sinal de que eu realmente era esposa de Genma. Essa idéia fez com que eu ficasse constrangida. Corei violentamente o que aumentou as suspeitas da senhora de que não tínhamos qualquer ligação matrimonial o que tornava algo indecente diante de uma senhora tradicional a nossa presença.

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

Eu analisei aquela senhora que parecia ser bem retrógrada e rígida. Bem não podíamos correr o risco de ficarmos sem acomodações, isso prejudicaria completamente meu plano de conquista!

- Nós nos casamos recentemente, estávamos indo para nossa lua de mel quando a carruagem quebrou. Minha esposa está muito cansada e tristonha. A senhora poderia nos ajudar a salvar pelo menos essa noite desse momento que deveria ser o mais feliz de nossas vidas? - olhei-a fixamente fazendo meu teatro de esposo apaixonado enquanto circundava minha mão na cintura da Hyuuginha e a trazia possessivamente para mim.

* * *

**Hinata POV'S**

Ele era tão fingido e atuava muito bem, agora eu sei por que muitas moças caíram na cama desse lobo mau. Tentei acalmar o arrepio em minha nuca quando ele rodeou minha cintura, estávamos próximos demais e agora parecia que eu tinha bebido cem copos da bebida mais forte. A senhora pareceu convencida e nos deu a chave. Me contive para não pedir outra, eu não quero dormir no mesmo quarto que ele.

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

Eu sorri e agradeci para a "gentil" senhora e então, continuando com meu papel, peguei a minha "esposa" no colo e a levei para nosso quarto. Lentamente subi as escadas e quando entrei em nossa suíte eu a pus no chão, fechei a porta e me virei para ela.

- Enfim sós, "esposa" - não consegui deixar de lado a malícia.

* * *

**Hinata POV'S**

Ele me pegou no colo, de fato era um lobo mau seduzindo sua vítima e nesse caso era eu. Assim que ele me pôs no chão me senti aliviada para em seguida a vertigem me dominar ao olhar apenas uma cama. Se precisasse eu dormiria no chão. Olhei para ele enquanto ele me chamava de esposa, não era ruim se chamada daquela forma, mas eu sabia que ter esse tipo de ilusão com Genma apenas me machucaria.

- Quero outro quarto! - exclamei mantendo a calma, mas parecendo firme.

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

Fui até a cama afrouxando meu kimono e me deitei ali despreocupado e relaxado.

- Não pode pedir outro quarto Hinatinha! - sorri de canto para ela - Somos marido e mulher se lembra? Recém-casados! Nenhum recém-casado dorme em quartos separados! - sorri matreiro para ela.

* * *

**Hinata POV'S**

Ele pouco ligada para o que eu pensava ou queria, tão pouco para meu constrangimento. Ouvir meu nome no diminutivo apenas me irritou. Aquele homem me tirava do serio e não é comum eu ficar irritada. Se ele achava que tinha vencido estava enganado.

- Tudo bem, você tem razão! - subi meu kimono ignorando metade de minhas pernas que ficaram a mostra e o amarrei para que facilitasse o meu andar. Fui até a janela e a abri verificando se não tinha ninguém ali em baixo. Minha idéia era fugir pela janela sem que a Sra. da hospedagem me visse e achasse que a "esposa" de Genma ainda estava no quarto tendo a lua de mel com ele. Dormiria em alguma árvore isso para mim não fazia diferença, afinal eu sou uma kunoichi.

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas quando a vi mostrando as pernas daquele jeito e depois quando a vi indo para a janela eu franzi o cenho. A fala sério! Eu não era nada grotesco assim vai!

- O que está fazendo Hyuuga! - perguntei severo - Não ouse fugir. Estamos disfarçados, seja uma boa kunoichi e faça o seu papel direito!

* * *

**Hinata POV'S**

- Eu estou fazendo o meu papel direito. – ok, fiquei um pouco relutante com aquele tom de voz que ele usava. Era tão... tão...exci...DEUS EU PRECISO SAIR DESSE QUARTO! - Mas isso não quer dizer que precisamos dormir no mesmo quarto. Alias será muito bom eu ficar de vigia podemos ser atacados no caminho. - minha desculpa era boa ele não podia negar.

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

Sorri de canto com sua desculpa. Com quem será que ela estava aprendendo a revidar com tanta rapidez? Sakura ou Ino? Provavelmente a Sakura, aquela ali nunca esqueceria o que aconteceu...

- Oras querida... - coloquei um tom mais brando e relaxado - Estamos disfarçados de civis, ninguém sabe que aqui tem ninjas hospedados, pode ficar tranqüila. - sorri de canto - Isto tudo é porque está com medo de mim? - questionei-a enigmático, olhando-a divertido e malicioso.

* * *

**Hinata POV'S**

Eu me lembrei exatamente o que Sakura me dissera, que o "lobo" sabia como seduzir as "carnerinhas" antes de devorá-las. O pior de tudo era eu querer ser devorada! Olhei em seus olhos sem desviar, eu precisava parecer sorte, mas os tremores em minhas pernas já bambas me denunciavam.

- Diga-me Genma-sama eu deveria ter medo? - perguntei em meu tom mais inocente, porém interessado.

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

Ahhhhhhhhhh ela estava entrando no jogo! Ela queria me seduzir!

- Sou completamente inofensivo - levantei as mãos como se estivesse rendido - A não ser que você não queira... - a fitei intenso novamente.

* * *

**Hinata POV'S**

Andei até a beirada da cama ficando a poucos centímetros do predador e então disse em minha voz mais doce e delicada:

- Quero que se comporte e não faça comigo o que fez com todas as outras mulheres de Konoha! - eu pedi tão baixo que não sei ao certo se ele ouviu ou se achou que eu tinha me aproximado da cama por que queria algo mais.

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

Eu levantei uma das sobrancelhas quando a vi se aproximar lentamente. Cara, será que ela tinha noção do que estava fazendo?

- Mas eu me comporto, Hinatinha - falei dissimulado - Eu me comporto tão bem, que eu poderia pegá-la, jogá-la nessa cama e fazê-la gemer meu nome a noite inteira, mas eu simplesmente vou fazer isso... - levantei a sua frente, puxei-a pela cintura para mim, e finalmente, beijei-a.

* * *

**Hinata POV'S**

Talvez eu realmente quisesse que ele não se comportasse, mas esse era apenas meu lado irracional gritando para que eu me deixasse levar. Quando ele me beijou o sinal vermelho praticamente iluminou minha mente, eu não correspondi dessa vez, pelo contrario, o empurrei com toda a força que tinha. Eu sabia que meus olhos estavam começando a deixar as lágrimas transbordarem.

- Me deixe... Sozinha!

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

O-K. Agora eu estava constrangido. Ela havia me empurrado e eu só havia a beijado! Fala sério! Eu mísero beijinho que os estudantes trocavam em brincadeirinhas bobas e ela havia me empurrado! E agora ela estava chorando? Eu me sentia um tarado comedor de garotinhas! Levantei as mãos e sem nenhuma palavra saí do quarto. Precisava tomar um drink. Aquele mísero contato havia me acendido e eu precisava relaxar e esquecer o balde de água fria que ela me tacara.

* * *

**Hinata POV'S**

Depois que Genma saiu eu deitei na cama e permaneci ali pensando em como ele era cretino. Para ele era um misero beijinho, mas ele não fazia a mínima idéia de como aquele carinho era importante para as mulheres - tirando Ino que sempre deixou claro que tem distúrbio sexual. Com os vários pensamentos que me atormentavam eu acabei por adormecer.

Quando acordei já havia anoitecido e Genma ainda não havia chegado Fiquei preocupada, embora ele dissesse não ter ninjas por perto tudo podia acontecer em uma missão.

Desci s escada da estalagem e não precisei ir muito longe. No bar ele estava sentado com mais de cinco garrafas de sakê ao seu lado vazias. Me aproximei cautelosa e o chamei.

-Genma-sama!

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

Eu fiquei o resto da tarde e noite ali. O sakê era meu fiel companheiro naquele tédio. A garçonete era um pitelzinho. Até troquei uns olhares com ela, mas eu teria que manter o disfarce. Seria ridículo e fôssemos descobertos por um deslize meu depois de eu ter repreendido a Hyuuga.

E novamente a diaba nos meus pensamentos! Virei mais uma taça de sakê. Estava sentindo calor e estava começando a ficar leve. Foi então que ouvi aquela vozinha fina e meiga me chamando, eu não esperava e num movimento rápido eu derrubei as garrafas que estavam na mesa.

- Shitashi! - exclamei alegrinho. - Vamos, sente-se e beba um pouco comigo... - pedi sorridente.

* * *

**Hinata POV'S**

Eu me assustei quando ele derrubou as garrafas. Coloquei uma de minhas mãos sobre meu peito. A animação dele demonstrava claramente que ele havia passado da conta. Neguei a oferta de beber. Colocando uma de minhas mãos em seus ombros e dizendo baixinho em seu ouvido para que ninguém mais ouvisse e estragasse o disfarce.

- Genma-sama não é hora para beber. - tomando fôlego continuei - Vamos para o quar...to, você precisa descansar para amanhã.

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

Eu não estava tão ruim, mas ela estava ali, me abraçando e tão... receptiva, que não me fiz de rogado e aceitei que me ajudasse a levantar e me levar para o quarto. Fazendo um bom teatro fui cambaleando pela escada e num movimento tropecei de propósito e a imprensei na parede.

Olhei para ela com meu olhar languido e então me aproximando de seu roto, mas se tentar nada apenas falei:

- Me desculpe... Acho que bebi um pouco alem da conta... - gargalhei e voltei a andar a puxando para mim para que continuasse me ajudando.

* * *

**Hinata POV'S**

Ele estava muito bêbado e isso me preocupada não somente pelo disfarce, mas também pelo próprio Genma. Enquanto eu o ajudava a subir as escadas com certa dificuldade - já que ele cambaleava a todo instante - em um determinado momento Genma tropeçou. Prendi a respiração e meu coração acelerou quando seu corpo grudou ao meu. Seu corpo quente a minha frente e a parede gelada a trás.

A respiração quente e o cheiro de álcool que saía de sua boca apenas faziam com que minha cabeça criasse as alucinações mais maliciosas que eu pudesse imaginar.

- Fale baixo Genma-sama! - coloquei meus dedos sobre os seus lábios tentando abafar sua gargalhada. O toque de sua boca sobre minha mão fez com que eu tivesse certeza que eu desejava aquele homem por mais errado que fosse. Por mais perigoso para o meu coração que poderia ser destroçado por aquele joguinho de sedução.

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

Ela me queria! Fazia-se de rogada e difícil, mas ela me queria a danadinha!

Quando senti seus dedos sobre minha boca não resisti. Era tão bom fingir de bêbado, você podia fazer TUDO e tacar a culpa na bebida depois. Beijei seus dedos, entreabrindo meus lábios ligeiramente e lambendo a ponta de seus dedos delicados enquanto fitava com meu olhar inebriado suas feições.

Ela ficou toda coradinha e não resisti ao dar um sorriso safado sugando seus dedos e a puxando para mim. Acho que deveria estar mais bêbado do que pensava porque ao puxar ela para mim, me desequilibrei um pouco e caí, acho que era dentro de nosso quarto... eu esperava que fosse dentro do nosso quarto, que estava com o fusuma aberto.

- Viu Hinatinha... Mal consigo ficar em pé... Você tem que cuidar de mim essa noite... – gargalhei abrançando-a e espremendo seus seios gigantes – acho que são tamanho quarenta e oito – contra meu peito que já estava exposto devido ao kimono desarrumado.

* * *

**Hinata POV'S**

No momento que ele me abraçou meu corpo inteiro entrou em chamas, dessa vez eu nem ao menos podia colocar a culpa no sakê. OH CÉUS, OH CÉUS A ROUPA DELE ESTÁ CAINDO! O kimono desarrumado dele deixava seu peitoral másculo a mostra e por mais que eu não quisesse admitir era tentador tocar o músculos ali.

Tentei me soltar de seus braços de ferro, entretanto ele era muito mais forte. As gargalhada dele ecoavam pelo corredor e eu começava a me preocupar que ágüem aparecesse.

-Fale baixo Genma-sama! – tentei cala-o novamente. Se ele continuasse a falar alto daquela maneira teria que arranjar uma maneira de fechar aquela boca escandalosa. Por um momento pensei a na forma mais pervertida de fazer isso. Ahh eu estava passando tempo de mais com aquele indecente estava ficando igual a ele.

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

- Não Hinatinha... – apertei-a mais girando no chão e ficando por cima dela. O colo se abrindo com o movimento e meu membro logo reagiu a visão daquelas curvas dos dois melões suculentos precipitando naquele decote.

Inclinei e beijei seu pescoço dando-lhe uma lambida sensual e divertida. Queria que ela parasse de relutar a mim.

- Venha Hinatinha... To precisando de um banho... vem me dar um banho vem... – girei

pro lado e a puxei pro meu colo me levantando ainda meio trôpego e nos arrastando até o banheiro.

**Hinata POV'S**

- Ahhhhhh - soltei um gritinho assustado quando ele ficou por cima de mim e meu kimono se abriu um pouco revelando parcialmente os meus seios. Era tão constrangedor, eu sabia estar vermelha, tremula de meus lábios contendo outro gritinho quando ele lambeu meu pescoço de forma sedutora.

A sensação era indescritível e deliciosa, mas eu sabia que era errado. Ele me arrastou ao banheiro junto dele, tropeçava nos próprios pés. Aquilo me lembrou que todas aquelas ações eram pelo fato dele estar embriagado. Então tomei minha primeira atitude! Empurrei-o com força de perto de mim e me afastei indo até a sacada!

Eu precisava de um ar!

-Fique onde está! - disse tentando controlar minha inquietação quando ele ameaçou me seguir!

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

Ela deu um grito tão histérico machucando meus ouvidos que por um momento me lembrei da Sakura. Foi instantâneo largá-la. Ela me empurrou e saiu quase que correndo de mim pra varanda.

Poxa ela tinha tanto medo de mim? Será que eu era tão lobo mal que comia as garotinhas assim?

- Poxa Hinatinha... assim você me deixa triste... – fiz um beicinho manhoso e ignorei suas objeções indo até onde ela estava. E a prendi entre meus braços ali. AGORA ELA NÃO ME ESCAPAVA! ERA HOJE! HOJE QUE ELA SE RENDERIA AO MEU CHARME! – Também to precisando de ar... acho que vou ficar mais a vontade... – peguei sua mão e a pus no meu peito e fiz com que ela me ajudasse a abrir a parte de cima do meu kimono que estava atrapalhando. – Bem melhor não acha?

* * *

**Hinata POV'S**

Genma era tão cara de pau que era impossível não achar graça, por um momento deixei o medo de lado e tive vontade de rir quando ele citou que também precisava de ar. No entanto minha vontade de rir durou pouco, logo eu estava constrangida pegou minha mão e a colocou em seu peito me forçando a abrir a parte de cima de seu kimono. "Bem melhor não acha?" foi o que ele me perguntou.

Eu apenas suspirei como resposta, um suspiro sonhador. Acho que deixei transparecer que a situação me agradava mesmo que também me constrangesse.

Eu não respondi!Apenas deixei meus dedos escorregarem lentamente por seu peito até alcançar seu abdome repleto de músculos definidos Sua pele era quente , ou meus dedos estariam pegando fogo? não soube dizer. Eu estava sendo levada pelo clima.

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

Olha que santinha do pau oco! Se fazendo de encabulada pra agora se aproveitar e me molestar! Ah Hyuuginha! Pode passar a mão a vontade! Esse tanque hoje a noite é todo seu!

- Isso... – suspirei rouco subindo minhas mãos pros seus quadris e os apertando enquanto ia deslizando-a para trás brincando com a seda em suas costas para deslizar sorrateiramente até suas nádegas e enfim chegar aonde queria. Nos seus lábios.

Tomei sua boca num beijo afogueado. Digno de um bêbado sedento por sua dose de sakê, enquanto espalmei descaradamente minha mão nas suas nádegas redondinhas e a apertei contra o meu peito não deixando que ela fugisse de mim. Num movimento rápido girei me escorando na sacada e a aconchegando no meio de minhas pernas. – Acho que estou melhorando... – sorri de canto – Me da mais um beijo pra ver se melhora mais... – puxei-a de novo param mim tomando seus lábios.

* * *

**Hinata POV'S**

Eu estava tão entretida com o beijo e as milhares de sensações que despertavam em meu corpo como se fogos de artifício estourassem dentro do meu estômago, que não notei as mãos ágeis e repleta de intenções maliciosas do Genma-senpai pararem sobre minhas nádegas. Apenas me dei conta quando ele apertou com vontade.

Exclamei um gemido rouco! Eu queria pedir para que ele parasse, minha cabeça me alertava que não era certo eu continuar naquele joguinho de carícias, mas meu corpo não parecia ter a mesma estava começando a ficar com vertigem, toda vez que me envergonhava eu tinha vontade de desmaiar.

O beijo tinha gosto de sakê, eu nunca gostei muito de beber, mas naquele momento parecia ser uma bebida muito saborosa.

Creio que eu estava empolgada, por que deixei-me aconchegar entre as pernas dele, meu corpo ondulava grudado no seu buscando por mais daquele homem. Mas tenho que admitir, meus movimentos eram meio desajeitados!

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

Era hoje! Ela tava no papo! Comia literalmente nas mãos do papai aqui! Ou melhor... se derretia! Porque do jeito que ela retribuía os meus beijos e se esfregava em mim, tava na cara que ela tava caidinha pelo meu charme.

- Cuida de mim Hinatinha... – sussurrei manhoso contra o seu pescoço enquanto afrouxava o meu kimono e deixava mais exposto meu torso moreno e definido pra ela. As mulheres nunca resistiam ao meu peitoral definido. – Só você pra me fazer sarar... – continuei a provocando enquanto pegava suas mãos e as punha em meu tanque para que ela pudesse me apalpar.

Eu sabia que eu era um safado. Mas fazer o que! Eu gostava muito disso! Fui descendo meus beijos pelo seu pescoço até chegar ao seu colo, levei minhas mãos ali querendo afrouxar aquela yukata, aproveitei que ela estava desfrutando do meu corpo sarado... a danadinha!

* * *

**Hinata POV'S**

Eu ficava cada segundo mais afoita, até por que não estava acostumada com situações quentes como aquela, não sabia como agir, e meus gestos acabavam sendo um pouco desajeitados. Ele, no entanto parecia não se importar, Genma na verdade estava se divertindo em despertar meu lado – que eu não sabia que existia – p...p...pever..tido!

Em vez de deslizar meus dedos suaves pelos seus músculos foram minhas unhas que lhe arranharam com certa força em seu abdômen definido. Eu estava com os olhos fechados com força, mordia meu próprio lábio me controlando para não gemer, me pescoço levemente jogado para o lado dando acesso a boca habilidosa dele em minha pele. CÉUS, se aquilo era errado eu gostava e ser uma menina má!

Meu corpo continuava ondulado sobre o dele, tentando se possível grudar ainda mais para sentir o calor masculino. Suspirei enquanto ele falava em meu ouvido, eu estava excitada.

* * *

**Genma POV'S**

Senti suas unhas cravando em meus músculos e me arranhando. Será que aquilo era uma reprimenda? Se fosse ela estava fazendo exatamente o contrário! Eu gostava as coisas mais quentes desse jeito!

- Hinatinha... Eu não sabia que você gostava de coisas mais violentas nessa hora... – sorri zombeteiro sobre a pele de seu ombro que eu conseguira descobrir abrindo aquele decote recatado. Eu estava louco naqueles seios gigantes! Eu precisava tê-los senão eles continuariam me perseguindo em sonhos para sempre!

Desci meus beijos para o seu colo procurando aquelas mamas enquanto minhas mãos agora iam para o nó do seu obi. Eu consegui em pouco tempo desamarrar aquela peça chata deixando-a mais sem escapatória a mim. Levei minhas mãos para a abertura da parte da frente de sua yukata e a adentrei... eu queria sentir sua excitação em meus dedos enquanto sugasse seus seios deliciosos...

* * *

**Hinata POV'S**

Eu estava compenetrada nas deliciosas caricias que o quente homem me proporcionava, minhas unhas empenhadas em arranhar cada pedacinho daquela pele. Eu teria continuado a carícia se ele não tivesse comentado sobre meu lado agressivo. Oh Kami, eu parecia a Ino, totalmente descontrolada.

Neste instante fiquei vermelha e a vertigem ficou maior, me segurei com força nele para não sair. Acho que ele interpretou meu gesto de outra forma porque movimentou seus lábios na direção dos meus seios e suas mãos atrevidas iam me tocar de forma mais intima. Acabei me descontrolando!

- Gen...ma! – quando fui me afastar acabei tropeçando na minha própria perna e com força meu pé acertou no lugar menos esperado.

Genma gritou, segurou sua masculinidade entre as mãos e me olhou como se eu fosse uma monstra castradora de homens exatamente como minha amiga Sakura. Eu me assustei, até por que ele na parava de gemer, pior ele estava curvando o corpo para trás.

Tentei segura-lo, mas em segundos ele caiu da sacada. Eu soltei um gritinho e olhei para baixo em busca do corpo. Os olhos fechados e ele parecia inconsciente, embora suas mãos ainda segurassem o "genmazinho". Não sabia se ele tinha morrido de dor ou pela queda. Eu acabara de me tornar uma homicida!

- OHHH EU MATEI O GENMA-SEMPAI! – exclamei desesperada.

**CONTINUA...**


End file.
